Entre el Amor y el Odio
by Kaeri chan
Summary: Ella viajó de regreso desde lejos para cuidarlo, pero él quería algo más que sus cuidados. MOMOANN... Una adaptación de Diana Palmer, no se lo pueden perder FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hi! Aquí yo de nuevo, como les dije, esta es una adaptación de Diana Palmer el titulo es el mismo, los protagonistas son Ann Tachibana y Takeshi Momoshiro, espero que les guste…

Haciendo un poco de memoria, ¿recuerdan que en el Señor del Desierto, Sakuno fue de viajes con su amiga Ann a pasar unas vacaciones, y luego esta tuvo que regresarse con urgencia? Bueno, pues ahora van a ver lo que sucedió… Espero que les guste, hice algunos cambios sin importancia, que lo disfruten y díganme si quieren continuación… ¿listas?

Ya hice las correcciones en los nombres, no volverá a suceder… ;P

CAPITULO 01

El rancho a las afueras de Tokio era extenso aunque irregular. Estaba circundado por una valla blanca impecable, que ocultaba otra eléctrica para retener a las reses Santa Gertrudis de Takeshi Momoshiro. También había un toro, un toro especial, al que el padre de Takeshi, Masato Momoshiro, uno de los toreros más famosos de España, había salvado de una lidia por su bravura excepcional, poco antes de que la muerte lo sorprendiera en Japón. En cuanto Takeshi se hizo mayor y ganó dinero, viajó al cortijo que su tío abuelo tenía en Andalucía para organizar el traslado del viejo toro a Kyoto. Takeshi lo bautizó Hijito. Seguía siendo todo músculo, en particular en su enorme pecho, y seguía a Takeshi por todo el rancho como un perrito faldero.

Cuando Ann Tachibana salió del taxi con la maleta, el enorme toro resopló y sacó la cabeza por encima de la valla. Ann apenas le dedicó una mirada después de pagar al taxista. Había regresado a Tokio precipitadamente desde Marruecos en un barullo de aviones perdidos, retrasos, cancelaciones de vuelos y otros obstáculos que la había obligado a estar tres días de viaje. Takeshi, mercenario profesional y hermano de acogida de Ann, se había quedado ciego. Lo más sorprendente de todo era que la había hecho llamar a través de su amigo común, Ryoga Scott. Ann lo dejó todo para reunirse lo antes posible con él. Los retrasos habían sido pura agonía. Quizá, por fin, Takeshi se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por ella…

Con el corazón desbocado, pulsó el timbre del amplio porche delantero con un balancín, columpio y mecedoras verdes. Había tiestos de helechos y flores por todas partes.

Unos pasos bruscos y rápidos resonaron en los suelos de madera sin tratar de la casa, y Ann frunció el ceño mientras se retiraba el pelo corto, rubio de sus consternados ojos azules. No parecían pisadas de Takeshi. Su hermano se movía con elegancia natural, con pasos largos, masculinos pero sigilosos, y lo que oía eran las pisadas cortas y desligadas de una mujer. Se quedó helada. ¿Tendría una novia de cuya existencia no había tenido noticia? ¿Habría malinterpretado la llamada de Ryoga Scott? Su aplomo se fue a pique.

La puerta se abrió y una rubia esbelta de ojos oscuros la miró con fijeza.

-¿Sí? –preguntó con educación.

-He venido a ver a Takeshi –barbotó Ann. Empezaba a sufrir los efectos del jet lag. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió decir su nombre.

-Lo siento, pero ahora mismo no recibe visitas. Ha sufrido un accidente.

-Ya lo sé –afirmó Ann con impaciencia, pero suavizó sus palabras con una sonrisa-. Dígale que soy Ann. Por favor.

La joven, que debía de tener al menos diecinueve años, la miró con temor.

-Me matará si la dejo pasar. Ha dicho que no quiere ver a nadie. Lo siento mucho…

El jet lag y la irritabilidad se unieron para hacerla perder los estribos.

-Oiga, he recorrido casi cinco mil kilómetros… ¡Al diablo con todo! ¿Takeshi? –gritó hacia el interior de la casa-. ¿Takeshi?

Hubo una pausa. Después, una exclamación fría y áspera.

-¡Déjala pasar, June!

June se hizo a un lado enseguida. Ann se inquietó al oír la aspereza de la voz grave de Takeshi; dejó en el porche la maleta, que June miró con curiosidad antes de cerrar la puerta.

Takeshi estaba de pie junto a la chimenea en el espacioso salón. Solo de verlo a Ann se le alegraba el corazón. Era alto y delgado, aunque musculoso en su delgadez, un tigre humano que no temía nada ni a nadie en este mundo. Se ganaba la vida como soldado profesional, y pocos podían comparársele. Era apuesto, de tez cetrina y pelo azabache ligeramente en punta. Tenía los ojos grandes, hundidos, de color violeta oscuro. Cuando Ann entró en el salón, estaba exhibiendo un ceño borrascoso pero, salvo las señales rojas en torno a los ojos y a las mejillas, parecía el mismo de siempre. Como si pudiera verla. Lo cual era ridículo, claro. Le había estallado una bomba en la cara mientras intentaba desactivarla. Ryoga le había dicho a Ann que se había quedado ciego.

Se lo quedó mirando. Aquel hombre era el amor de su vida; en su corazón nunca había dejado espacio a nadie excepto a él. La asombraba que Takeshi nunca se hubiera percatado de ello en los dieciocho años que sus vidas llevaban entrelazadas. Ni siquiera el matrimonio trágico y fugaz de Takeshi había alterado aquellos sentimientos. Al igual que él, Ann estaba viuda… pero no lloraba la muerte de su marido como él lloraba la de Ayumi.

Bajó la vista inexorablemente a su boca amplia y cincelada. ¡Qué bien recordaba sus besos en la oscuridad! Había sido una delicia estar en los brazos de Takeshi después de años de angustioso anhelo. Pero el placer no tardó mucho en convertirse en dolor. Takeshi no sabía que ella era inocente, y estaba demasiado ebrio para darse cuenta cuando ocurrió. Fue justo después de que su esposa se suicidara, la noche en que la madre de acogida de él y Ann murió…

-¿Cómo estás? –barbotó desde el umbral. Takeshi contrajo ligeramente la mandíbula, pero sonrió con frialdad.

-Hace cuatro días, me explotó una bomba en la cara. ¿Cómo diablos crees que estoy? –replicó con sarcasmo.

Menos alegrarse de verla, cualquier cosa. Adiós a sus fantasías; Takeshi no la necesitaba, no quería tenerla a su lado, como en los viejos tiempos. Y ella había acudido veloz como una centella. Qué risa.

-Me sorprende que incluso una bomba haya podido alterarte –comentó con su autodominio acostumbrado. Hasta sonrió-. El Hombre de Hierro repele las balas, las bombas y, sobre todo, a mí.

Takeshi no se inmutó.

-Te agradezco que hayas venido a verme. Y con tanta prontitud –añadió.

Ann no entendía el comentario; daba la impresión de creer que había demorado la visita.

-Ryoga Scott me llamó y me dijo que estabas herido. Dijo…-vaciló, sin saber si debía revelar todo lo que Ryoga le había dicho. "De perdidos al río", pensó, pero rió para camuflar sus emociones-. Dijo que querías que viniera a cuidarte. Tiene gracia, ¿eh?

-Es hilarante –afirmó Takeshi, muy serio.

Ann no intentó disimular el dolor que le produjo aquel latigazo sarcástico. A fin de cuentas, Takeshi no podía verla.

-Así es nuestro Ryoga –corroboró -. Un bromista empedernido. Imagino que… ¿Cómo se llama? June. Imagino que ella ya está cuidándote –añadió con una alegría forzada.

-Así es, June me cuida. Estaba aquí cuando volví a casa –recalcó por motivos que solo él comprendía-. No necesito a nadie más. Es dulce y bondadosa, y se preocupa por mí.

-Y bonita –añadió Ann con una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Verdad que sí? Bonita, inteligente y buena cocinera. Y además, rubia –apuntó con una voz suave y fría que desató escalofríos por la espalda de Ann. El comentario no le extrañó; Takeshi sentía debilidad por las rubias. Su difunta esposa, Ayumi, lo había sido. Había amado a Ayumi…

Deslizó los dedos por la correa del bolso que llevaba colgado del hombro y advirtió con sorpresa lo cansada que estaba. Había vagado de aeropuerto en aeropuerto durante tres días arrastrando la maleta, preguntándose con agonía lo grave que estaría Takeshi mientras hacía lo posible por volver a casa con él… para que Takeshi la tratara como si se estuviera inmiscuyendo. Quizá fuera así. Ryoga debería haberle dicho la verdad, que Takeshi seguía sin quererla en su vida, ni aun estando ciego.

Le dirigió una larga mirada de angustia y encogió un hombro con desazón.

-Bueno, más claro no has podido ser –dijo en tono agradable-. Yo, desde luego, no soy rubia, sólo castaña clara. Me alegro de ver que sigues en pie, aunque siento lo de tus ojos –añadió.

-¿Qué pasa con mis ojos? –preguntó con aspereza y un ceño fiero.

-Ryoga me dijo que te habías quedado ciego.

-"Temporalmente" ciego –la corrigió-. Ahora ya veo bastante bien, y el oftalmólogo espera que me recupere por completo.

A Ann le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Podía ver? Advirtió entonces que la estaba observando y no solo mirando al vacío. La incomodaba saber que había podido vislumbrar la desolación y la preocupación en su rostro.

-¿En serio? ¡Es maravilloso! –exclamó, y forzó una sonrisa convincente. Empezaba a tomarle el tranquillo. Mantendría un semblante alegre en todo momento, como una estatua de pedernal. Podría alquilarla para celebraciones, aunque aquella situación no lo fuera.

-¿Verdad que sí? –afirmó Takeshi, pero su sonrisa no resultaba agradable.

Ann volvió a ajustar la posición de la correa del bolso; le daba vergüenza haberse precipitado a volver a Tokio. Se había quedado sin trabajo, no tenía dónde vivir y solo sus ahorros para mantenerse hasta encontrar un empleo. Nunca aprendería.

-Gracias por venir –dijo Takeshi con expresión hostil y tono apenas cortés-. Siento que tengas que irte tan pronto –añadió. Te acompañaré hasta la puerta.

Ann enarcó la ceja y lo miró con sarcasmo.

-No hace falta que me eches a patadas –dijo-; ya he captado el mensaje. No soy bienvenida. Perfecto. Me iré tan deprisa que patinaré por el pasillo.

-Siempre tan bromista –la acusó con frialdad.

-Es mejor que llorar –repuso Ann en tono agradable-. Iré a que me vea un psiquiatra. ¡No sé por qué me he molestado en venir!

-Yo tampoco –corroboró él con suave veneno-. Tarde, mal y nunca.

Era un comentario enigmático, pero Ann estaba demasiado furiosa para interrogarlo.

-No hace falta que te extiendas en indirectas; ya me voy –lo tranquilizó-. De hecho, solo será cuestión de unas cuantas entrevistas más y lo arreglaré todo para que no tengas que volverme a ver.

-Eso sería un placer –repuso Takeshi con mordacidad. Seguía mirándola con enojo-. Organizaré una fiesta.

Estaba cargando las tintas, como si estuviera furioso con ella por alguna razón. Quizá su presencia bastaba para enfurecerlo; no era ninguna novedad.

Ann se limitó a reír; llevaba años perfeccionando su camuflaje emocional. Resultaba peligroso bajar la guardia con Takeshi; no tenía el menor escrúpulo para hundir el cuchillo. Eran viejos adversarios.

-No espero una invitación –le dijo con complacencia-. ¿No has pensado en jubilarte pronto, ahora que todavía tienes la cabeza sobre los hombros?

Ann le dirigió una última mirada, convencida de que sería la última vez que vería su hermoso rostro. Había leído que era un castigo divino atisbar el paraíso para luego ser arrojado de nuevo al mundo terrenal. Eso le pasaba a Ann, que había conocido el placer absoluto de la pasión de Takeshi solo en una ocasión. A pesar del dolor y la vergüenza, y de la furia consiguiente de Takeshi, nunca había podido olvidar la maravilla de sentir sus labios sobre la piel por primera vez. Le dolía sentir el rechazo de Takeshi en aquellos momentos, y tenía que disimular. No era fácil.

-Gracias por preocuparte de mí –se burló él.

-Ah, cuando quieras –repuso Ann en tono alegre-. Pero la próxima vez que metas las narices en una bomba y necesites cuidados llámame tú en persona. Y puedes decirle a Ryoga que tiene un pésimo sentido del humor.

-Díselo tú misma –le espetó-. Estuvisteis prometidos, ¿no?

"Solo porque no podía tenerte a ti", pensó Ann, "y tu matrimonio me estaba matando". Pero no dijo nada más. Sonrió con despreocupación, arrancó la mirada de él, giró limpiamente sobre sus talones y echó a andar hacia la puerta. Acababa de traspasar el umbral cuando Takeshi la llamó a regañadientes, con voz ronca.

-¡Ann!

No vaciló ni siquiera un minuto. Ella también estaba furiosa: por haber recorrido cinco mil kilómetros en vano, por haber sido lo bastante estúpida para querer a un hombre que nunca la había correspondido, por haber creído a Ryoga Scott cuando le dijo que Takeshi quería verla.

June estaba en el pasillo con el ceño fruncido. El ceño se intensificó cuando vio el rostro de Ann y el dolor que ella intentaba ocultar con valentía.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó en un rápido susurro.

Ann era incapaz de hablar en aquellos momentos. June era el nuevo amor de Takeshi, y Ann no soportaba tener que mirarla. Se limitó a asentir con brusquedad.

-Gracias –masculló sin detenerse.

Salió por la puerta principal y la cerró. A pesar de haberla llamado, Takeshi no había salido tras ella. Tal vez hubiera sentido unos remordimientos fugaces por haber sido tan grosero. Tenía un sentido de la hospitalidad muy arraigado, pero sabía por experiencias pasadas que a Takeshi no le remordía mucho la conciencia. Mientras tanto, solo pensaba en sacarle los ojos a Ryoga Scott. Estaba felizmente casado, y Ann sabía que no la había llamado con malicia, pero le había creado una angustia inenarrable al hablarle del accidente de Takeshi. ¿Por qué se habría puesto en contacto con ella?

Permaneció de pie en el porche delantero tratando de sobreponerse. Tokio estaba a unos treinta kilómetros de distancia, y había despachado al taxista porque pensó que se quedaría en el rancho cuidando de Takeshi. ¡Qué ingenua!

Miró hacia la autovía. En fin, como decían, caminar era un ejercicio excelente. Se alegraba de haberse puesto zapatillas en lugar de tacones con su bonito conjunto gris de chaqueta y pantalón. Podría meditar en su estupidez durante el paseo a Tokio; Takeshi ni siquiera se había dignado a ofrecerse a llevarla en coche.

Arrastró la maleta por los peldaños y echó a andar por la senda de entrada con creciente regocijo por lo absurda que era su situación. Bajó la vista a la maleta con soporte de ruedas con una sonrisa caprichosa.

-Ni siquiera tengo un caballo sobre el que perderme en el horizonte. Bueno, estamos solas tú y yo, vieja amiga –dijo, y dio una palmada a la maleta-. ¡Andando!

En el salón, Takeshi Momoshiro seguía de pie junto a la chimenea, paralizado por la ira. June se asomó, consternada.

-Parecía preocupada por usted –empezó a decir.

-Claro –exclamó con una fría carcajada-. Estamos a veinte minutos de Tokio y no ha podido venir antes. ¡Menuda preocupación!

-Pero si tenía una… -intentó decir June, dispuesta a hablarle de la maleta que Maggie había dejado en el porche. Pero Takeshi la interrumpió alzando la mano.

-No sigas –le ordenó con firmeza-. No quiero oír ni una palabra más sobre ella. Tráeme una taza de café, ¿quieres? Después, dile a Inoue san que venga.

-Sí, señor –dijo June.

-Y dile a tu padre que quiero verlo cuando haya terminado de supervisar el cargamento de esas reses que hemos escogido –añadió, porque el padre de June era el capataz.

-Sí, señor –repitió la muchacha, y se fue.

Takeshi maldijo entre dientes. Hacía semanas que no veía a Ann; era como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Hasta se había pasado por su apartamento una vez, aunque ella no se había dignado a abrir la puerta pese a su insistencia. Tampoco contestaba al teléfono. No quería reconocer que la había echado de menos, ni que le abrasaba el alma que hubiese esperado cuatro días a interesarse por su salud.

Sus vidas llevaban entrelazadas desde que él tenía dieciséis años y ella ocho, cuando la señora Megumi Tachibana, una mujer de mundo cuya hermana trabajaba en el centro de acogida para menores, los acogió en su casa. Los padres de Takeshi habían muerto en un incendio durante sus vacaciones en Tokio. A Ann la había abandonado su familia más o menos por la misma fecha, y los dos se encontraban en el centro de menores. La señora Tachibana, una mujer sin hijos y solitaria, tuvo el impulso de hacer de madre de acogida para las dos criaturas. Con el tiempo, adoptó a Ann.

Takeshi se metió en líos con la ley a los dieciocho años, y Ann fue su roca. A los diez años, era tan madura con sus consejos y lealtad hacia él que la señora Tachibana se reía a pesar de lo que sufría por la situación difícil en la que se encontraba Takeshi. Ann sentía un fiero instinto protector hacia su hermano de acogida. Takeshi recordaba cómo le apretó la mano cuando lo llamaron a declarar ante el juez, y sus susurros de que todo saldría bien. Ann siempre había cuidado de él. Cuando su esposa, Ayumi, se suicidó, Ann permaneció a su lado durante la investigación y el funeral. Cuando la señora Tachibana murió, Ann le ofreció amoroso consuelo, y él la recompensó con dolor…

Le resultaba insufrible pensar en aquella noche; era uno de los peores recuerdos de su vida. Miró por la ventaba hacia el pasto en el que vagaba su enorme toro Hijito e hizo una mueca al evocar el semblante de Ann hacía escasos minutos. La vida de su hermana de acogida tampoco había sido un camino de rosas. Takeshi no sabía nada sobre su infancia, ni por qué la habían apartado de su padrastro. La señora Tachibana se había negado a hablar del tema, y Ann había rehuido la pregunta desde que la conocía.

Inexplicablemente, Ann se casó menos de un mes después de la muerte de la señora Tachibana con un hombre que apenas conocía. No fue una relación dichosa. Su marido, un banquero acaudalado, le sacaba veinte años y estaba divorciado. Takeshi recordaba haber oído que ella había sufrido un accidente doméstico y que su marido había muerto en un accidente de tráfico cuando ella todavía se estaba restableciendo.

Takeshi regresó de África al enterarse, solo para ocuparse de ella. Ann estaba en casa, demasiado enferma para asistir al funeral de su marido por motivos que nadie le explicó. No quiso saber nada de él. Se negó a hablarle, a mirarlo siquiera. Le dolió, porque conocía la razón. La noche en que la señora Tachibana murió, se acostó con Ann. Había estado bebiendo; fue una de las dos únicas ocasiones en su vida en que se había emborrachado, y la había lastimado. Por increíble que pareciera, Ann era virgen. No recordaba gran cosa de lo ocurrido, solo lágrimas y sollozos violentos, y la perplejidad que él había sentido al comprender que no era la mujer experimentada por quien la había tomado. La ira que sintió hacia sí mismo se tradujo en duras acusaciones contra Ann por lo ocurrido. Incluso a través de la niebla del tiempo, todavía veía sus lágrimas de angustia, el cuerpo trémulo envuelto en la sábana mientras él se cernía sobre ella, desnudo y poderoso, descargando su rabia.

Desde entonces, solo se habían visto en contadas ocasiones, y la incomodidad de Ann en presencia de él era obvia. Cuando enviudó, recuperó su apellido de soltera, se entregó a su trabajo como vicepresidenta de una firma de inversores y rehuyó a Takeshi por completo. Debería haberlo complacido; él la había rehuido durante años antes de la muerte de Megumi Tachibana. No sabía por qué se había casado con Ayumi en un vano intento de cortar de raíz la inexplicable obsesión que sentía por Ann; había hecho lo posible durante años para que ella no se acercara demasiado a él.

Takeshi había querido a su bonita madre española y adorado a su padre japonés. El final trágico de ambos en un incendio del que él se había salido indemne lo marcó a una temprana edad: conocía el peligro que conllevaba el amor y que desembocaba en la agonía de la pérdida, y el fallecimiento de la señora Tachibana fue la gota que desbordó el vaso. Le arrebataban todo lo que amaba, todos sus seres queridos. Era más fácil, mucho más fácil, dejar de albergar sentimientos profundos.

Su trabajo en la comisaría de policía de Tokio, interrumpido por el servicio militar en la Operación Tormenta del Desierto, lo aficionó al peligro y lo condujo al FBI. Tras el suicidio de Ayumi, del que se sentía culpable por razones que no había compartido con ningún otro ser vivo, empezó a trabajar como mercenario profesional. Estaba especializado en explosivos y era eficiente en su trabajo. O lo había sido hasta que se había dejado arrastrar a la trampa que le había tendido un viejo adversario de Osaka. Su instinto lo había salvado de una muerte segura. Ann no lo sabía, y él no tenía motivos para contárselo. Era evidente que no la preocupaba su salud, ya que se presentaba en el rancho con tanto retraso. Takeshi sabía que su adversario intentaría acabar con él otra vez, pero no pensaba dejarse sorprender en aquella ocasión.

Se apartó de la ventana con un suspiro y lamentó profundamente el trato grosero que había dirigido a Ann. Él era el único responsable del desagrado y la indiferencia que despertaba en ella. De haber albergado un poco de afecto hacia él, no habría esperado tanto para visitarlo; habría estado desesperada por verlo. Se rió de su propia idiotez. La había hecho sufrir, la había tratado con frialdad y la había apartado de su vida siempre que había podido a lo largo de los años y, de pronto, estaba resentido porque no la preocupaba mucho que lo hubieran herido. Solo estaba recogiendo la cosecha de sus malos tratos; la culpa no era de Ann.

En un instante de vulnerabilidad la había llamado por su nombre mientras intentaba hallar las palabras adecuadas para disculparse, pero su orgullo le había impedido salir tras ella. Ann se había ido y, seguramente, nunca volvería. Él se lo había buscado.

Ann se encontraba a medio camino entre la casa y la carretera principal, caminando entre pulcras vallas blancas, cuando el ruido de una camioneta que se acercaba veloz por detrás la hizo apartarse del asfalto. Pero en lugar de pasar de largo, la camioneta se detuvo y la puerta del pasajero se abrió. Inoue, uno de los capataces del rancho de Takeshi, se inclinó hacia delante con el sombrero de paja bien calado sobre su pelo rojo y ojos oscuros. Sonrió.

-Hace demasiado calor para arrastrar una maleta hasta Tokio. Sube –le dijo-. Te llevaré.

Ann rió entre dientes; aquel acto de bondad inesperado la había conmovido. Vaciló unos instantes.

-No te enviará Takeshi, ¿verdad? –preguntó con aspereza. De ser así, no pondría el pie en aquella camioneta de seis ruedas y doble cabina.

-No –contestó-. No sabía que traías equipaje, y yo no se lo diría aunque me torturara –juró llevándose una mano al corazón, y con un brillo travieso en la mirada. Ann rió.

-Entonces, gracias –colocó la maleta en el asiento de atrás y se sentó en la cabina al lado de Inoue. Se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad.

-Deduzco que no has venido de la ciudad –indagó el capataz cuando la camioneta volvía a rugir camino abajo.

-Déjalo estar, Ino. No importa.

-Has venido con una maleta –insistió -. ¿Por qué?

-Eres un pelma, Inoue.

-No puedo evitarlo –sonrió -. Vamos, Ann. Dile al tío Inoue por qué has aparecido con ese baúl sobre ruedas.

-Está bien, vengo de Marruecos –reconoció por fin-. Directamente de Marruecos, a decir verdad, a pesar de los retrasos y las anulaciones de vuelos. Hace treinta y seis horas que no duermo. Esperaba encontrarlo ciego e indefenso –rió-. Debí imaginármelo. Arremetió contra mí en cuanto puse el pie en la casa y me echó a patadas –movió la cabeza-. Como en los viejos tiempos. Hay cosas que no cambian nunca. Verme lo saca de quicio.

-¿Qué hacías en Marruecos? –preguntó el capataz perplejo.

-Disfrutar de unas vacaciones antes de incorporarme a mi nuevo empleo –confesó-. Ahora será mi mejor amiga quien ocupe mi puesto. Así que aquí me tienes, con todas mis posesiones mundanas en una maleta, sin un lugar en el que vivir, ni trabajo… nada –suspiró y reclinó la cabeza en el respaldo de cuero con los ojos cerrados-. Ya debería haber escarmentado, ¿no crees?

A Inoue no le pasó desapercibida la velada referencia a su hermano de acogida. Él no tenía una relación estrecha con Takeshi Momoshiro, pero reconocía el amor no correspondido cuando lo veía. Le daba pena aquella mujer fuerte y bonita que se encontraba en apuros, y se preguntó por qué su jefe no se percataba de su interés por él. La trataba con supina indiferencia, al menos, desde que Inoue trabajaba para él.

-Además –añadió en un tono que delataba más de lo que imaginaba-, ahora tiene a June para que lo cuide ¿no?

Inoue le lanzó una mirada extraña.

-No como tú piensas –le informó. Ann se puso alerta al instante.

-¿Cómo dices?

-June es la hija de Banji –le explicó-. Es el encargado del ganado, cuida de las reses Santa Gertrudis. June está haciendo de gobernanta y cocinera temporalmente, hasta que Takeshi encuentre una sustituta para la mujer que gobernaba antes la casa, y que se ha vuelto a casar. Además, June está enamorada de un policía de Tokio, y viceversa. Takeshi le da miedo. Le pasa a la mayoría. No es el jefe más agradable del mundo, y sus cambios de humor son impredecibles.

Ann estaba muy confundida.

-Pero si me dijo… -bajó la voz-. Insinuó que June y él estaban juntos.

Inoue rió entre dientes.

-June suele utilizar a su padre de intermediario para hacerle llegar sus peticiones a Takeshi; cree que es el terror en persona. Me dijo una vez que dudaba que existiera una mujer lo bastante valiente para plantarle cara. La sorprendía que hubiera estado casado.

-Nos sorprendió a todos, en su día –recordó Ann a regañadientes. Su matrimonio la hirió terriblemente. Fue un noviazgo fugaz. Ann deseó morir cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta con Ayumi. Su madre de acogida, Megumi Tachibana, se quedó igualmente perpleja. Nadie tomaba a Takeshi por un hombre de familia.

-Hace años que no se le ve con ninguna mujer –dijo Inoue en tono pensativo-. Sale de vez en cuando, pero nunca trae a nadie a casa, y nunca regresa tarde. Tiene gracia; es un hombre bien parecido de treinta y pocos años, rico y de profesión arriesgada. Las mujeres tendrían que estar peleándose por él, pero vive como un recluso.

-Seguramente a causa de su profesión. Sabe que cada misión podría ser la última. Supongo que no se lo desea a ninguna mujer.

-Pero el peligro os atrae, ¿verdad?

-A mí, no –mintió con un bostezo-. Preferiría casarme con el empleado de una hamburguesería que con un especialista en explosivos. Entre hamburguesas y patatas fritas, no hay peligro de salir volando –añadió en tono jocoso, haciendo reír a Inoue.

Ann y Ryoga Scott habían estado prometidos fugazmente poco después de la boda de Takeshi y Ayumi. Pensándolo bien, solo había sido un compromiso entre amigos, un intento fútil por parte de ella de olvidarse de Takeshi. No había existido atracción física entre Ryoga y ella; Takeshi había dado por hecho que se acostaban, de ahí su patente horror al descubrir la inocencia de Ann años más tarde, la noche en que la señora Tachibana murió. Pero Ann nunca había podido pensar de forma íntima en ningún hombre salvo Takeshi… al menos, hasta que compartieron la intimidad. Sus recuerdos más temibles y lejanos de la sexualidad se habían mezclado con otros de incomodidad y vergüenza. ¿Por qué, por qué no podía quitarse a Takeshi de la cabeza, del corazón?

-Hace mucho que conoces a Takeshi, ¿verdad? –reflexionó Inoue.

-Desde que yo tenía ocho años y él dieciséis –murmuró con voz somnolienta, mecida por el balanceo de la camioneta-. Eso de que los hermanos están siempre como el perro y el gato se aproxima bastante a la realidad, ¿sabes? –murmuró -. Aunque seamos hermanos de acogida.

-¿En serio? –dijo Inoue, casi para sus adentros.

-En serio –Maggie bostezó y el siguiente comentario de Inoue no llegó a sus oídos. Se sumergió en el breve olvido del sueño.

No era un trayecto muy largo, pero cuando Inoue la zarandeó y se despertó, tuvo la sensación de que acababan de salir del rancho. Ann abrió los ojos y advirtió que estaban a las afueras de Tokio.

-Perdona que te haya despertado, pero ya hemos llegado. ¿Dónde quieres que te deje? –preguntó Inoue con suavidad.

-En un hotel bueno, bonito y barato –murmuró Ann con ironía-. Tendré que mantenerme de mis ahorros hasta que consiga otro trabajo, y no dan para mucho.

-Debiste decírselo –la regañó Inoue con una mueca.

-¡Ni hablar! –deslizó las uñas pintadas de rosa sobre el bolso blanco-. No soy su responsabilidad; solo quería ayudarlo. Tiene gracia, ¿no? Takeshi no necesita a nadie; nunca ha necesitado a nadie –desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla. No era una llorona, sino una mujer fuerte, independiente y enérgica. Los golpes de la vida la habían curtido, pero estaba cansada, somnolienta, y el frío rechazo de Takeshi la había afectado mucho. Se sentía momentáneamente débil y no quería que Inoue se diera cuenta.

-No está bien –masculló Inoue con enojo-. No está bien que te haya dejado marchar sin ni siquiera saber si tenías un medio de volver a la ciudad.

-Ni se te ocurra mencionarle la maleta ni el viaje –declaró Ann con impaciencia al ver su semblante-. ¡Ni se te ocurra, Inoue!

-No le diré lo de la maleta –accedió cruzando mentalmente los dedos-. Hay un buen hotel en el centro de la ciudad en el que se aloja mi madre cuando viene a verme. No es caro –añadió-. Te gustará.

-Está bien –asintió Ann-. Servirá. Creo que podría dormir durante toda una semana.

-No lo dudo.

-Mañana, compraré el periódico y buscaré trabajo –volvió a bostezar-. Mañana será otro día.

-Siento que este haya sido tan duro –le dijo Inoue mientras detenía la camioneta frente a un hotel agradable pero anodino del centro de la ciudad.

-Últimamente, siempre lo son –murmuró Ann con una sonrisa-. La vida es una prueba de fuego, ¿lo sabías? Una carrera de obstáculos. Si sobrevives, te dan alas y puedes volar por ahí, sintiendo lástima de los vivos.

-¿Eso crees?

-Claro. Cuando pienso en Takeshi, deseo reencarnarme en un tocón para hacer que se tropiece dos veces al día –comentó con ironía. Se volvió hacia él-. Gracias por traerme, Ino. Muchas gracias. Habría sido un paseo muy largo.

-De nada.

Rodeó la camioneta y le sacó la maleta. Ann entró en el hotel arrastrándola. Se registró, subió a su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave, se quitó el traje, se puso el pijama y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Borró el hermoso rostro de Takeshi de su mente y cerró los ojos. Segundos más tarde, estaba dormida.

FIN DE CAPITULO

**Notas de la Autora:** ¿Y bien? ¿Quieren continuación? Ya me imagino que si, no se preocupen, que cada semana voy a subir un capitulo, así que no se impacienten… No se olviden de dejarme review chicas, ya saben que eso nos motiva y nos mueve jejeje… Se me cuidan…


	2. Chapter 2

Hi amigas y queridas lectoras, aquí de nuevo con otro capitulo con esta adaptación… Espero que les guste, nos leemos más abajo. Please Reviews…

**_DISCLAIMER_**: POT no me pertenece, los derechos son de Konomi Takeshi san, y la novela menos es mía sino de la genialísima novelista Diana Palmer. Ahora a la adaptación…

**CAPITULO 2**

Después de pasarse casi toda la noche en vela, Takeshi se sentó en la cocina para desayunar. El día anterior había repasado los últimos datos sobre el ganado con el padre de June, y estaba satisfecho con el programa de crianza y las cifras de venta. Por la noche, telefoneó al barracón para tratar con Inoue de un problema del sistema de irrigación, ya que Inoue era el encargado de los materiales y equipos del rancho, pero el vaquero que contestó a su llamada dijo que Inoue había salido con una chica, como siempre. Takeshi se preguntó cómo un hombre tan bocazas y presuntuoso podía tener a tantas mujeres. Su vida social estaba muerta, en comparación. Pero se avenía a sus necesidades, pensó. No tenía tiempo para mujeres.

La puerta de atrás se abrió justo cuando masticaba el último bocado de tostada con huevos revueltos, e Inoue entró bostezando. Llevaba el sombrero bien calado y estaba fresco como una lechuga con unos vaqueros azules limpios y una camisa a cuadros de manga corta. Tenía veintisiete años, varios menos que Takeshi pero, a veces, parecía mucho más joven. Jamás pasaría los malos tragos que él había vivido a lo largo de sus treinta y cuatro años. ¿No decían que no era la edad, sino el kilometraje lo que envejecía a las personas? "Si yo fuera un coche usado", pensó, "estaría en el desguace".

-Me han dicho que anoche preguntó por mí, jefe –dijo Inoue enseguida, y sacó una silla de la mesa para sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella-. Lo siento, había salido con una chica.

-Siempre estás saliendo con chicas –murmuró Takeshi mientras sorbía el café. Inoue sonrió con picardía.

-Hay que estar a la que salta. Algún día, estaré viejo y decrépito como usted.

-¡Y yo que estaba pensando en subirte el sueldo! –exclamó Takeshi con sarcasmo.

-Prefiero que me sobre las chicas, no el dinero –dijo Inoue, y volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-Olvídalo. Volvemos a tener problemas con ese sistema de irrigación. Quiero que llames al técnico y le digas que esta vez quiero que lo arregle de verdad, que le cambie las piezas que hagan falta en lugar de sujetarlas con celo y alambre.

-Eso le dije la última vez.

-Entonces, llama al servicio de atención al cliente y diles que envíen a otro técnico. El sistema está en garantía –añadió -. Si no pueden arreglarlo, no deberían venderlo. Quiero que éste listo para mañana, ¿entendido?

-Entendido, jefe. Haré lo que pueda –pero no se levantó. Se quedó mirando a Takeshi, vacilando.

-¿Te preocupa alguna cosa? –preguntó Takeshi sin preámbulos. Inoue hizo un dibujo con el dedo en el respaldo de la silla de madera en la que estaba sentado.

-Sí, una cosa. Prometí no decirlo, pero creo que debería saberlo.

-¿Qué es lo que debería saber? –preguntó Takeshi en tono distraído mientras apuraba el café.

-La señorita Tachibana traía una maleta –declaró y reparó en la repentina atención que le prestaba su jefe-. Vino directamente desde el aeropuerto. Se encontraba en Marruecos. Me dijo que tardó tres días en volver aquí. Apenas se tenía en pie.

Al recordar el trato frío que le había dispensado, Takeshi se quedó atónito.

-¿Qué estaba en Marruecos? ¿Qué diablos hacía allí? –estalló.

-Al parecer, había aceptado un trabajo en el extranjero. Había aprovechado a irse de vacaciones con una amiga unos días antes. Vino en cuanto tuvo noticia de su accidente –la mirada del joven se tornó acusadora-. Regresaba a Houston a pie, arrastrando la maleta, cuando yo salía con la camioneta. La llevé a la ciudad.

Takeshi sintió el ácido en la boca del estómago. La expresión que afloró en sus rasgos disipó la indignación de los ojos de Inoue.

-¿Adónde la llevaste? –preguntó Takeshi en tono contenido y sin mirar a los ojos a su empleado.

-Al hotel Estrella Solitaria, del centro de la ciudad.

-Gracias, Inoue –dijo con aspereza.

-De nada. Me pondré manos a la obra con el sistema de irrigación –añadió mientras se ponía en pie. Takeshi ni siquiera lo vio salir; estaba reviviendo los dolorosos minutos de conversación con Ann. Había dado por sentado que le importaba un comino su salud cuando en realidad, había recorrido medio mundo aprisa y corriendo solo para verlo. Había sacado unas conclusiones erróneas y la había puesto de patitas en la calle. Debía de estar dolida y furiosa y volvería a marcharse; quizá a algún lugar remoto en el que ni siquiera él podría encontrarla. Aquello dolía.

Enterró el rostro entre las manos con un gemido. Conocer la verdad no resolvía el problema, solo complicaba las cosas. Se preguntó si no sería más bondadoso dejarla marchar, dejar que pensara que no significaba nada para él, que mantenía una relación íntima con June. Pero se sentía extrañamente reacio a hacer eso. Lo avergonzaba pensar que Ann hubiera sacrificado su trabajo por él.

Solo podía hacer una cosa. Debía buscarla y reconocer su error. Después, si Ann se iba, al menos, no se despedirían con los puños en alto.

Le pidió a uno de los ayudantes del rancho que lo llevara a la ciudad y se puso las gafas oscuras para mantener el engaño de que se había quedado ciego. No pensaba anunciar a los cuatro vientos su recuperación; todavía no. En recepción le dieron el número de la habitación de Ann, le pidió a su ayudante que lo condujera al ascensor, subió a la planta correspondiente y se coló en el dormitorio con una destreza aprendida en una docena de operaciones secretas por todo el mundo.

Ann dormía en una enorme cama de matrimonio, moviéndose con desazón. Hacía calor, pero estaba acurrucada bajo la colcha como si fuera invierno. Takeshi no recordaba haberla visto dormir nunca destapada, ni siquiera en pleno verano, cuando el aire acondicionado de la señora Tachibana se averiaba. Qué extraño, nunca se había fijado…

Parecía más joven cuando dormía. Recordó la primera vez que la vio, cuando Ann tenía ocho años. Se aferraba a un osito de peluche deshilachado y parecía haber vivido un infierno. No sonreía. Se escondía detrás de la amplia cintura de la señora Tachibana y miraba a Takeshi como si fuera responsable de los siete pecados capitales.

Había tardado semanas en acercarse a él. Ann quería a la señora Tachibana, pero se sentía incómoda entre chicos y hombres y rehuía cualquier acto social. Takeshi lo atribuyó a la edad. A medida que se hacía mayor, empezó a aferrarse a Takeshi. Él era su ancla, y a pesar de la diferencia de edad, se mostraba posesiva con él. Era introvertida por naturaleza, pero pareció intuir que Takeshi necesitaba a una persona alegre y feliz para sacar lo mejor de él y desarrolló un sentido del humor, empezó a pincharlo y a jugar con él. Ann le había enseñado a sonreír.

Contempló su rostro pálido y cansado sobre la almohada blanca y se preguntó por qué siempre la había tratado como a una extraña. Con ella se mostraba hostil o sarcástico, pero nunca amable o alegre. Ann lo había ayudado como nadie en su vida excepto su madre de acogida. Quizá, pensó, fuera porque lo conocía demasiado bien. Ann veía más allá de su fachada arisca. Sabía que tenía pesadillas sobre la noche en que sus padres murieron en un incendio de hotel; sabía que el suicidio de Ayumi lo torturaba; sabía que cuanto más sarcástico era, más se esforzaba por ocultar sus heridas. No podía esconderle nada.

Ella, en cambio, le ocultaba toda su vida. Apenas la conocía. Había sido una niña triste, medrosa y asustadiza con manías y miedos extraños. Había rehuido las relaciones como si fueran el mismísimo diablo y, sin embargo, se había casado con un hombre mucho mayor al que apenas conocía y había enviudado a las pocas semanas. Nunca hablaba de su marido. Vivía para su trabajo y solía tener la cara de póquer de un juez.

Parecía tan frágil, tan vulnerable, tumbada sobre la cama… Incluso dormida, daba la impresión de estar atormentada. Y cansada. No era de extrañar; había viajado directamente desde Marruecos solo para que él le diera con la puerta en las narices. Ni siquiera le había preguntado si tenía algún medio para volver a la ciudad. Era imperdonable.

Vaciló un instante antes de alargar la mano y tocarle el brazo a través de la tela de algodón que lo cubría.

Ann estaba soñando. Caminaba al sol por un prado de flores silvestres. A lo lejos, un hombre reía y le abría los brazos, un hombre alto y moreno. Echó a correr hacia él, lo más deprisa que pudo, pero no lograba salvar la distancia. Él la miraba desde lejos, como un gato jugando con un ratoncillo desesperado. Takeshi, pensó. Era Takeshi, y estaba jugando con ella, como siempre había hecho. Podía oír su voz, con la misma claridad que si estuviera en la habitación con ella...

Una mano la estaba zarandeando. Gimió a modo de protesta; no quería despertarse. Si abría los ojos, ya no vería a Takeshi.

-¡Ann! –dijo la voz grave e insistente. Ella profirió una exclamación de sorpresa y abrió los ojos. No estaba soñando. Takeshi estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, con una mano apoyada en la almohada, detrás de su cabeza.

Takeshi observó su rostro, exento de maquillaje, enmarcado por mechones rubios y algo enredados. Llevaba pijama, una chaqueta y un pantalón que la cubría por completo. Solía desconcertarlo que Ann comprara trajes caros para ir a trabajar y que durmiera con prendas unisex. Nunca se había puesto ropa provocativa, ni siquiera de adolescente, ni la había visto pasear por la casa en pijama de pequeña. No entendía cómo no se había fijado antes.

Ann reparó por fin en él y su rostro se contrajo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Takeshi encogió un hombro poderoso. No le gustaba reconocer sus faltas, pero se lo debía a Ann.

-No sabía que estabas en Marruecos. Pensaba que seguías en Tokio y que habías esperado cuatro días enteros a interesarte por mi salud.

Ann oía los latidos desenfrenados de su propio corazón. Takeshi nunca le había dado explicaciones. A lo largo de los años, se había acostumbrado a sus pullas, a su hostilidad, a su sarcasmo. Nunca se disculpaba ni daba muestras de preocuparse por lo que ella pensara de él. Devoró con la mirada su rostro fuerte y bello.

-Debo de estar soñando –murmuró.

-Qué pena –dijo Takeshi mientras observaba su rostro somnoliento con una leve sonrisa-. No suelo disculparme.

-No le dijiste a Ryoga que querías que viniera, ¿verdad?

Detestaba reconocerlo, pero no estaba acostumbrado a mentir.

-No.

Maggie rió con pesar.

-Debí imaginármelo.

-¿Por qué buscaste un trabajo en el norte de África? –le preguntó Takeshi de sopetón.

-Estaba cansada de la rutina. Necesitaba cambiar. Necesitaba correr una aventura.

-Has perdido tu trabajo por mi culpa –insistió con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ya ves! Hay trabajos por todas partes, y tengo experiencia en inversiones. Ya encontraré algo. Preferiblemente –añadió en tono jocoso-, en una multinacional, para que puedan enviarme al extranjero y no tengas que verme el pelo otra vez.

-¿Por qué quieres marcharte del país? –preguntó con irritación.

-¿Qué hay aquí para mí? –se limitó a replicar-. Tengo veintiséis años, Takeshi. Si no hago algo, me marchitaré y me extinguiré. No quiero pasar los mejores años de mi vida desplazándome todos los días al centro de Tokio para jugar con cifras; ya no soy una niña. Si tengo que trabajar, al menos que sea en un lugar exótico. Y, preferiblemente, en algo arriesgado y emocionante –dijo casi como una reflexión.

-¿Por qué tienes que trabajar? – Preguntó Takeshi con el ceño fruncido-, Megumi nos dejó a los dos un poco de dinero. Además, Akira Kamio tenía muchas acciones y tú eres su viuda.

El rostro de Ann se endureció.

-No me quedé con un solo centavo de su dinero. Ni propiedades, ni acciones, ni ahorros. ¡Nada!

Aquello era una sorpresa.

-¿Por qué no?

Ann bajó los ojos a la colcha y los cerró fugazmente para ocultar una oleada de dolor.

-Casarme con él me costó lo que más quería en la vida –dijo en tono ronco y trémulo. Era una frase enigmática que Takeshi no comprendía.

-Nadie te obligó a casarte con él –señaló, y con más amargura de la que había imaginado.

"Eso crees tú", pensó Ann, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Cerró los dedos en torno a la colcha y lo miró con valentía.

-¿No fue un matrimonio feliz, Ann? –preguntó Takeshi en voz baja.

-No –lo miró a los ojos sin pestañear-. Y eso es lo único que pienso decir –añadió con firmeza-. Remover el pasado no sirve de nada.

-Antes yo también pensaba así –repuso Takeshi-. Pero el pasado es lo que moldea nuestro futuro. Nunca superé la muerte de Ayumi.

-Lo sé.

Lo dijo de una forma singular.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que últimamente no eres un donjuán, que se diga.

Aquello lo hirió en su orgullo. Era cierto que no tenía relaciones y que no vivía como un casanova, pero no le agradaba que ella lo supiera. Sus ojos oscuros llamearon.

-No sabes nada de esa faceta de mi vida –le dijo con frialdad-, y nunca lo sabrás.

Al rostro de Ann asomó una mirada de incredulidad, y Takeshi deseó haberse mordido la lengua. Se había acostado con ella en una ocasión, aunque el recuerdo no fuera grato para Ann. Había sido un comentario irreflexivo.

-Pensándolo bien… -lo interrumpió Ann alzando la mano-. No tengo por qué saber nada de esa faceta de tu vida.

Takeshi inspiró hondo con lentitud.

-Te hice daño.

Ann se puso colorada como un tomate. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse arrastrar a aquella conversación.

-Olvídalo, Takeshi. Pasó hace mucho tiempo. Ahora tengo que levantarme y empezar a buscar trabajo. Si no te importa salir de aquí para que pueda cambiarme…

Pero Takeshi no quería olvidar.

-Tienes veintiséis años y eres viuda –dijo con aspereza, irritado por su pudor-. Y conozco cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, así que deja de hacerte la tímida.

Ann apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que temió rompérselos. Lo miraba con furia.

-No sabes cuánto aborrezco el recuerdo de aquella noche –le espetó. Las palabras lo hirieron, como Ann había pretendido, porque se puso en pie con brusquedad.

-Sabías que estaba borracho –le recordó y advirtió que ella se tapaba con las sábanas hasta la barbilla, como si no soportara siquiera que él la mirara-. De no ser así, jamás te habría tocado.

-Yo también había bebido mucho –replicó Ann-, o jamás habría dejado que me tocaras.

-Ahora que ya hemos aclarado ese punto… Siento lo que ocurrió.

-¡Dos disculpas en un solo día! –exclamó Ann con sorpresa burlona-. ¿Tienes una enfermedad mental e intentas ganar puntos ante Dios ahora que todavía puedes?

Takeshi prorrumpió en carcajadas genuinas. Lo transformaban. Se le iluminaban los ojos, y su rostro se volvía tan hermoso que dolía mirarlo. Ann lo imaginaba riendo así con Ayumi, su esposa. Quizá hubiera sido feliz también con otras mujeres a lo largo de los años, pero solo le sonreía a Ann si ella lo hostigaba así que, procuraba hacerlo. Era una forma de llamar su atención, aunque fuese la única.

-Puedes venir al rancho y alojarte allí mientras buscas trabajo –sugirió Takeshi de repente. A Ann le dio un pequeño vuelco el corazón, pero no lo miró a los ojos.

-No, gracias. Me gusta este lugar.

Era evidente que la negativa lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de que pierda los estribos y te eche en mitad de la noche?

-No me extrañaría –dijo con resignación, y elevó la vista para recorrer con la mirada los cortes y las cicatrices recientes-. Es un milagro que no hayas perdido la vista –dijo con suavidad.

-Cierto. Pero no voy a hacer público que no ha sido así. ¿Te has fijado en las gafas de sol? –añadió, y señaló las lentes que llevaba en el bolsillo de la camisa-. Hasta le pedí a uno de mis empleados que me trajera aquí y subiera conmigo en el ascensor, para mantener el engaño –no dijo por qué, pero hizo tintinear las llaves que llevaba en el bolsillo-. Ándate con ojo mientras estás en la ciudad –añadió de improviso-. Estoy casi seguro de que mi accidente ha sido una trampa que me ha tendido un viejo enemigo. Si tengo razón, volverá a pisarme los talones dentro de poco, para asegurarse de que no lo echo del negocio. No descartaría que atacara a alguien cercano a mí.

-Entonces yo estoy fuera de peligro –replicó Ann con insolencia. Takeshi le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

-Eres mi familia. Si no lo sabe ya, lo averiguará. Podrías correr peligro. Creo que tiene contactos aquí, en Tokio.

-Has tenido muchos enemigos a lo largo de los años, y ninguno de ellos me ha considerado tu familia, aunque tú lo hagas.

-No sé qué te considero –dijo en tono casi distraído, con mirada reflexiva-. Nunca me he tomado la molestia de hacer un inventario.

-Podrías hacerlo entre sorbo y sorbo de café –rió.

-No te vendas barato –la regañó Takeshi de forma inesperada.

Ann lo miró a los ojos con un intenso dolor reflejado en el semblante. A veces, los recuerdos le resultaban insufribles. Takeshi no sabía nada sobre su pasado, y esperaba que nunca lo descubriera. No entendía por qué estaba siendo tan amable con ella; debía de sentir remordimientos.

-Ahórrate los halagos, Takeshi –le dijo con una leve sonrisa-. Sé lo que piensas de mí.

Takeshi regresó a la cama y se sentó a su lado. Le puso una mano en la mejilla y le levantó el rostro para poder mirarla mejor. Notaba la tensión en su cuerpo, el aliento contenido, los latidos frenéticos de su corazón. Sus ojos azules reflejaban la reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo. Aquello, al menos, nunca cambiaba. Tal vez detestara el recuerdo de su noche de intimidad, pero seguía atrayéndola irremediablemente. En cierto modo, saberlo lo consolaba.

-No sigas jugando conmigo –susurró Ann con voz tensa, diciéndole con la mirada que odiaba la atracción que reflejaban sus ojos. Resultaba casi doloroso físicamente tenerlo tan cerca, ver el perfil cincelado de sus labios y recordar las sensaciones que despertaban, percibir la fuerza cálida de aquel cuerpo poderoso.

Takeshi leyó todas aquellas reacciones con precisión académica. Elevó su orgullosa cabeza y entornó los ojos. Desplegó la mano sobre la mejilla de Ann y el rozó los labios con el pulgar, arrancándoles una exclamación. Hundió la otra mano en su gruesa melena y la empujó hasta tumbarla sobre él.

Los senos de Ann quedaron aplastados contra el pecho amplio de vello recio envuelto en una delgada camisa de algodón. Lo miró con deseo incontenible. Takeshi deslizó la mano por su garganta, acariciándola, torturándola, al tiempo que elevaba la cabeza y sus labios se iban acercando a los de ella de forma enloquecedora.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy jugando? –murmuró con aspereza.

Ann le hundió las uñas en el hombro mientras permanecía inmóvil, vulnerable, ansiando que Takeshi salvara los centímetros que los separaban y uniera su boca a la de ella. Podía oler el café que había tomado para desayunar, y la fragancia limpia y silvestre de su piel. Por el cuello abierto de su camisa asomaba el vello grueso y rizado que le cubría el pecho amplio y musculoso, y recordó sin querer el roce de aquel vello sobre sus senos en el único momento de sus vidas en que creyó que la deseaba de verdad. Incluso el recuerdo del dolor y el bochorno posteriores no reducían las reacciones que Takeshi despertaba en ella. Era suya, lo mismo que a los ocho años, y él lo sabía. Siempre lo había sabido.

Automáticamente, Ann elevó los dedos fríos y trémulos a la mejilla de Takeshi, al pelo grueso y oscuro de la sien, donde suavemente se perfilaba. Siempre lo sentía limpio al tacto, siempre olía bien. Se sentía a salvo a su lado, a pesar de su hostilidad. Era el primer hombre de su joven vida que le había procurado una sensación de seguridad. Era el único hombre en quien había confiado.

Takeshi tomó su mano y la sostuvo con fuerza mientras la miraba a los ojos. De pronto, se la llevó a los labios y le besó la palma con algo parecido a la desesperación, cerrando los ojos mientras saboreaba la suavidad de su piel.

Ann percibía la fiebre de él, pero no la entendía. Takeshi no la deseaba; en realidad, no. Nunca la había deseado. Pero parecía… atormentado. La miró con pasión.

-Te hago sufrir siempre que te toco –susurró-. ¿Crees que no lo sé?

Ann no podía arrancar la mirada de él.

-No puedes darme nada, lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido –rió con dolor-. Da lo mismo.

Takeshi la atrajo hacia él y la estrechó entre sus brazos para besarle el pelo. Inspiró hondo y sintió cómo lo abandonaba toda ira y la tristeza de los últimos años. Apoyó la mejilla en su pelo rubio y suave y cerró los ojos. Era como volver a casa.

Ella también lo abrazó, e inspiró la fragancia limpia de su cuerpo musculoso mientras se esforzaba por no responder a la pasión que despertaban sus caricias. Takeshi deslizó una mano por su melena y sonrió despacio.

-Me encanta el pelo corto –murmuró. Ann no contestó, no hacía falta. Takeshi sabía que lo llevaba corto para él-. Somos veneno el uno para el otro. Tal vez –empezó a decir con lentitud-, convendría que empezaras de cero en alguna otra parte, en algún lugar…lejano.

-A mí me convendría, desde luego –murmuró con voz ronca. Con los dedos le acariciaba el pelo de la sien-. Pero ¿Quién te cuidaría si me fuera? –añadió en tono bromista para camuflar el ansia que sentía por él.

Takeshi inspiró de forma audible y abrió los ojos, liberándola con brusquedad.

-¡No necesito que nadie cuide de mí! –exclamó con aspereza.

La tregua había acabado; había durado poco. Ann sonrió con tristeza mientras contemplaba cómo se ponía en pie y se apartaba de la cama.

-No revientes ningún vaso sanguíneo por una forma de hablar –lo regañó. Takeshi tenía una mirada candente.

-Me voy.

-Ya me he dado cuenta.

Alcanzó la puerta del dormitorio y, después, se acordó de Sanada. Casi había perdido la vista, si no la vida, por el deseo de venganza de aquel hombre. Ann estaba sola y era vulnerable, y Sanada tenía contactos en Tokio.

-Sigo queriendo que te alojes en el rancho –dijo con aspereza.

-No malgastes saliva –repuso Ann en buen tono-; no pienso ir.

-Si te ocurriera algo… -empezó a decir con voz tensa, y lo sorprendió el miedo que le oprimía el corazón. Si a Ann le ocurriera algo, se quedaría solo en el mundo. No tendría a nadie.

-Tu vida sería más sencilla –terminó Ann en su lugar, con insolencia.

-Eso no es cierto –le espetó Takeshi.

-Claro que lo es, pero no te gusta reconocerlo. Puedo llamar a la policía si necesito ayuda. Mientras tanto, buscaré un trabajo lo antes posible y saldré pitando de Tokio –sonrió con deliberación-. Así podrás volver a sonreír. ¡Ni siquiera te pediré que me envíes una tarjeta por Navidad!

Takeshi quiso decir algo, pero no pudo. Se limitó a mirarla con irritación. Ella adoptó una pose seductora, consciente de que lo enfurecería. Apartó el cuello del pijama de su esbelto cuello.

-¿Quieres devorarme antes de irte? – Sugirió con una mirada traviesa-. Puedo llamar al servicio de habitaciones y pedirles que nos suban un preservativo de emergencia –añadió, y movió las cejas de forma sugerente.

-¡Maldita seas! –masculló con furia. Se dio la vuelta con brusquedad y dio un portazo sin volver la cabeza. Ann lo vio salir con ojos centelleantes. Siempre sabía sacarlo de sus casillas. Se enorgullecía de ello, porque ni siquiera su preciada Ayumi había podido hacerlo. Era la única arma de su arsenal, y un estupendo flotador para su orgullo. Claro que era un farol. Se estremecía de pies a cabeza solo de imaginar que habría pasado si Takeshi le hubiese seguido el juego.

**NOTAS DE ADAPTADORA**: Jejeje XD… Si adaptadora porque nada de aquí es mío… ¿Y qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció la continuación? No hay mucha acción pero poco a poco se van soltando los personajes, Momo al principio era todo un patán pero resulta que detrás de ese orgullo hay un corazón grande y tierno como lo es nuestro verdadero Momo… ¿A qué no?... Y Ann si que se muestra fuerte tal y como es… Ya saben dejen reviews no seré pedilona pero me gustaría que me llegarán muchos para saber si realmente ha encantado como a mí… Seguro algunas que han leído el fic de Viridiana se enteraron que queremos hacer un epilogo, bien pues paciencia porque apenas acabe este lo hacemos, de todas maneras necesito incentivo y ustedes ya saben a cual me refiero… Se me cuidan…

**SALUDOS:**

**Arihdni: **Gracias por el jalón de orejas pero ya lo corregí XDDD, aquí otro capitulo que espero también sea de tu agrado, nos vemos… **Aurorin: **Gracias por la advertencia, estaba tan emocionada que no le puse mucha atención, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo, cuídate. **Viridiana: **Amiga gracias por el apoyo, y ya sabes en que quedamos… bye. **GatitoAllstarz: **Graciosito el nombre, es muy dulce Espero que te guste este capitulo, nos vemos.

Gracias a todas las personas que me leen y no pudieron dejar review, jane…


	3. Chapter 3

Hi minna… ¿Cómo están? Aquí trayéndoles la continuación de esta adaptación…

Ya saben… Nada de aquí me pertenece… Que lastima… (

La novela es de Diana Palmer, los personajes que aparecen, algunos son de Konomi sensei…

Las dejo…

Capítulo 3

La visita de Takeshi afectó a Ann. Transcurrieron varios minutos hasta que se sobrepuso lo bastante para ducharse, vestirse y bajar a desayunar. Tomó algo ligero y buscó las direcciones de varias agencias de empleo en el listín telefónico. Después empezó a recorrerlas.

Acababa de salir de la tercera oficina de la lista, sin ningún resultado, cuanto tropezó con una morena alta a la que no había visto doblar la esquina.

-Vaya, lo siento –se disculpó Ann, que la había agarrado del brazo para que no se cayera-. No miraba por dónde iba… -vaciló; la mujer le resultaba familiar-. Eres Tomoe Souh –exclamó, y sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Nos conocimos en un seminario de inversiones hace dos años; estabas con tu marido. Nos hemos visto en otros seminarios desde entonces. Soy Ann Tachibana.

Los ojos de Tomoe Souh se iluminaron al reconocerla.

-¡Pues claro! Eres la hermana de acogida de Takeshi.

Ann se puso seria al instante, a la defensiva. Tomoe hizo una mueca.

-Lo siento, lo he dicho sin pensar. Verás, mi jefe es Koutaro Izui, el dueño de la agencia de detectives Izui. Conoció a Takeshi hace varios años, cuando fundó la agencia… Uno de sus empleados cumplió el servicio militar con él.

-Sí. Le… Le he oído a Takeshi hablar de él un par de veces, en las contadas ocasiones en las que hablábamos –añadió con una sonrisa burlona.

-No os lleváis muy bien, ¿verdad? –preguntó Tomoe con mirada comprensiva-. No debí mencionar a Takeshi. Pero ¿qué haces en una oficina de empleo, si puede saberse? –añadió-. Eres vicepresidenta de la agencia de inversiones Kemp, ¿no?

-Lo era. Renuncié al puesto para aceptar un trabajo en Qawi, pero la cosa no cuajó –se limitó a decir-. Ahora estoy sin trabajo.

-Pues Nokoru tiene una vacante en su firma de inversiones –prosiguió Tomoe, y rió entre dientes-. ¿No parece cosa del destino? En serio, su socio lo dejó para irse a vivir a Victoria, en Canadá. Nokoru se está tirando de los pelos intentando llevar todas las cuentas él solo. Por favor, ven para que te haga una entrevista –añadió, y tiró a Ann del brazo-. Me ha pedido que haga estudios bursátiles en mi tiempo libre, y lo odio. Verás, trabajo para Izui como rastreadora. Tuve que convencer a Nokoru, pero no es un trabajo peligroso y tenemos una niñera estupenda para nuestro hijo Kenta. Me salvarías la vida su pudieras quitarme esa carga. ¿Lo harías, por favor?

Ann rió de puro deleite.

-Si hay algún puesto libre, me encantaría realizar una entrevista. En realidad, tenía pensado buscar un trabajo en el que poder pedir un traslado al extranjero, pero podría aceptar este temporalmente mientras tu marido me busca un sustituto permanente y yo encuentro algo con proyección internacional…

-Funcionaría –dijo Tomoe con una sonrisa-. ¡Vamos!

Ann acudió a la entrevista. Nokoru Souh era un hombre gigantesco de pelo rubio, alto y musculoso, pero sin sobrepeso. Era evidente que se desvivía por su esposa, y viceversa.

-Eres la respuesta a mis oraciones –le dijo a Ann cuando se estrecharon la mano y se sentaron en el amplio despacho de Nokoru. Tenía un escritorio de roble repleto de fotos de Tomoe y de un granujilla de unos dos años de edad-. Kiyusumi Sengoku y yo éramos socios hasta que se fue a vivir a Yamaoka. Después, me asocié con otro, pero se casó hace algunos meses y se ha mudado a Shinjuku, donde vive la familia de su esposa, que ya espera su primer hijo. Así que, aquí me tienes, sin saber qué hacer y con el trabajo hasta el cuello.

-Entonces, me alegro de haber aparecido en el momento justo –rió Ann-. Renuncié a un puesto lucrativo para regresar corriendo a Tokio cuando me enteré de que Takeshi se había quedado ciego –suspiró y sonrió con nerviosismo-. Confiaba en encontrar algo estable en el extranjero.

-Estaremos atentos por si nos enteramos de algo –prometió Nokoru-, si es eso lo que quieres. Pero, mientras tanto, ¿qué tal si trabajas para mí? Hasta podrás disfrutar de un despacho para ti sola –añadió con una carcajada-. Hemos ocupado la suite contigua. Izui y sus hombres ocupan toda la tercera planta; entre los dos, decidimos comprar el edificio. Lo que no utilizamos, lo alquilamos. Se paga solo.

-Y –señaló Ann –es una buena inversión.

-Cierto –rió Nokoru.

Le explicó en qué consistía su trabajo, le habló del sueldo y Ann aceptó encantada, aunque seguía queriendo irse de Tokio. Vivir cerca de Takeshi resultaba doloroso una vez tomada la decisión de cortar los lazos con él. Ya había perdido demasiados años ansiando a un hombre que no sentía nada por ella.

Aunque, durante unos segundos, en la habitación del hotel, había visto el fuego del anhelo en su mirada. Takeshi la había deseado. Claro que Ann no podía conformarse con eso; necesitaba su amor, y sabía que nunca lo tendría. Imaginaba que Takeshi quería vivir y morir solo. Ann, no. Quizá algún día podría conocer a un hombre que la satisficiera, y hasta podría olvidarse de Takeshi. Todo era posible, incluso con su pasado.

Empezó a trabajar para Souh a la mañana siguiente. Era un negocio complicado, pero le gustaba su apuesta por los bonos y acciones, y los fondos que recomendaba. Tenía un sistema informático de vanguardia y un experto cuyo trabajo se limitaba a escanear Internet en busca de precios de acciones y actualizaciones de datos. Nokoru era honrado, sincero, y no fingía saberlo todo. Poseía un tacto innato que, según Tomoe le dijo en privado, era relativo. Nokoru tenía temperamento y no le importaba exteriorizarlo; solo era diplomático cuando le convenía.

Al quinto día de trabajo, Tomoe y Ann salieron a almorzar con la esposa de Koutaro Izui, Chitose. Koutaro y Chitose tenían un niño y una niña, y Chitose se comportaba como si fueran auténticos milagros. Después, Tomoe le explicó que Koutaro había albergado la convicción de que no podía tener hijos. Chitose lo había amado de forma irremediable y obsesiva durante años. Hizo falta un embarazo inesperado y casi una tragedia para convencer a Koutaro de que merecía la pena arriesgarse por el amor. A pesar de sus comienzos turbulentos, los Izui eran toda una institución en la ciudad. Raras veces se los veía a cada uno por su lado, y solían salir del trabajo en familia.

Ann conoció a Koutaro Izui aquel mismo día. El antiguo ranger de Texas era alto y moreno y, sin ser un adonis, poseía una autoridad y un aplomo impactantes que se combinaban con la dosis justa de arrogancia para volverlo atractivo. Había comenzado como policía en Tokio y, todavía tenía contactos en la comisaría. De hecho, reclutó allí a sus primeros hombres cuando abrió la agencia de detectives. Uno de sus agentes y Takeshi habían sido policías en la misma época.

Cuando regresaron a la oficina de Nokoru, Tomoe le contó a Ann que los Izui estaban trabajando en una misión muy arriesgada: querían cerrar una agencia internacional que servía de tapadera para el contrabando humano. No se contentaban con introducir a inmigrantes ilegales en los Estados Unidos, sino que comerciaban con niños en África Occidental y Sudamérica, donde los vendían para trabajar en minas y latifundios. Hasta estaban implicados en pornografía infantil, y tenían una sede en Ámsterdam. Vendían niños a una multinacional un tanto turbia a través de la agencia. Se decía que Gennichiro Sanada era el director general de la multinacional… pero había resultado imposible vincularlo a la empresa.

-¿Que compran y venden niños como si fueran animales? ¡Será una broma! – Exclamó Ann-. Estamos en el siglo veintiuno.

-Lo sé –dijo Tomoe con tristeza-, pero en el mundo suceden cosas terribles. Mientras los medios de comunicación se ceban en el último escándalo político y sexual, hay gente que vende a niños de seis y siete años como esclavos para que trabajen sin parar durante doce o catorce horas al día. No hay leyes que regulen el trabajo infantil en esas zonas rurales y los niños se consideran un bien prescindible.

-Eso es ignominioso –dijo Ann con furia ronca.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Por eso me alegro de que Koutaro aceptara el caso. Colabora con toda una retahíla de agencias federales: el Servicio de Inmigración, Aduanas…incluso el Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores, y la INTERPOL. Este negocio ilegal tiene ramificaciones por todo el país, y oficinas en varios estados –vaciló-. Una de ellas está en Osaka, y Koutaro dice que el accidente de Takeshi no fue precisamente un accidente. El hombre implicado en la trata de esclavos es un viejo adversario de Takeshi al que han relacionado hace poco con esta red infantil. Takeshi sabe cosas sobre él que no quiere que revele.

A Ann le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-Takeshi me dijo que anduviera con cuidado –dijo despacio-, que un viejo enemigo suyo podría ponerme en su punto de mira, pero no le di mucha importancia.

-Pues será mejor que se la des –dijo Tomoe-. Y, si quieres, puedes contarle a Takeshi lo que estamos investigando –añadió-. Koutaro y sus hombres te protegerán, igual que a mí. Si conseguimos reunir pruebas suficientes contra ese gusano, lo meteremos en chirona para siempre. Pero hará falta tiempo y paciencia. Y mucha cautela.

-No veo a Takeshi, así que no podré decirle nada –repuso Ann en tono comedido-. Ahora mismo, no nos hablamos.

-Lo siento.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte con el caso? – Preguntó Ann-. Mi vida es tan aburrida e insípida que, ahora mismo, hasta vigilar a alguien resultaría emocionante.

Su amiga rió.

-No pensarías así si tuvieras que hacerlo. Pero te tendré en mente –consultó su reloj-. Vaya, tengo que darme prisa o llegaré tarde a la oficina. Si no te veo antes de la salida, que pases un buen fin de semana. Nokoru está muy contento contigo. Imagino que ya lo sabes.

-Me alegra que me lo digas –sonrió Ann-. Me gusta mucho mi trabajo. Siento no poder quedarme mucho tiempo.

-Entonces, ya somos tres –dijo Tomoe con sinceridad.

Cuando Ann regresó al hotel, encontró un mensaje de Takeshi en el que le pedía que lo llamara. Ann vaciló. No le apetecía mantener otra conversación airada pero estaba preocupada por él, en particular, desde que conocía el peligro que corría en manos de su enemigo. No soportaba la idea de que pudiera pasarle algo.

Telefoneó al rancho. Contestó un hombre y, un par de minutos más tarde, Takeshi se puso al teléfono.

-He recibido tu mensaje –le dijo en tono formal. Takeshi vaciló, algo nada propio de él.

-Ven a casa a cenar esta noche.

Los ojos que Takeshi no podía ver centellearon. Ann estaba sorprendida.

-¿Es una invitación o un decreto real?

-Una invitación –contestó Takeshi, riendo entre dientes -. Tenemos tarta de cerezas de postre –añadió.

-Aprovéchate de mi debilidad, ¿quieres?

-Acabo de hacerlo. No podrás resistirte, ¿verdad?

Estaba cansada y hambrienta, pero ansiaba verlo.

-Está bien. Pediré un taxi…

-Y un cuerno. Pasaré a recogerte. Dame quince minutos.

Colgó antes de que ella pudiera replicar.

Se despojó del traje de oficina y se puso unos vaqueros y una bonita camiseta de manga corta a rayas rojas y blancas y un chaleco gris. No era alta costura, pero le sentaba bien y realzaba su esbelta figura.

Se dejó el pelo suelto para Takeshi y sacó un jersey ligero del armario por si acaso refrescaba por la noche. Mientras esperaba, pensó en lo que Tomoe le había contado, en Sanada y sus intereses y, en particular, en el comentario sobre la red de pornografía infantil. Detestaba a las personas que se aprovechaban de la inocencia de los niños solo para obtener beneficios económicos. Le ponía fuera de sí.

Takeshi llamó a su puerta transcurridos quince minutos exactos. Ann salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave. Takeshi llevaba unos pantalones de pinzas beige, camisa sport y cazadora de tonos beige y marrones. Estaba moderno y muy apuesto.

-Me alegro de que no te hayas puesto ropa formal –dijo cuando entraron en el ascensor. Pulsó el botón de la planta baja y se volvió para observarla-. Será una cena sencilla de sushi con camarones y curry.

-Y tarta de cerezas –quería asegurarse de que no lo olvidaba. Takeshi sostuvo su mirada y sonrió despacio.

-Megumi siempre te hacía una el día de tu cumpleaños. Era una de las pocas ocasiones en que sonreías de verdad. Megumi decía que dudaba que hubieras celebrado tu cumpleaños ni una sola vez en tu corta vida.

-Y tenía razón –se ciñó el bolso y el jersey y sus ojos reflejaron la vieja tristeza-. Cuando mi padre murió, perdí las ganas de reír. Después, mamá dejó que la neumonía se la llevara solo dos años después.

Takeshi frunció el ceño. Aquello era una novedad.

-Cuando tenías ocho años –dedujo. Ann alzó el rostro.

-Bueno…no. Cuando tenía seis.

-Entonces, ¿dónde estuviste hasta que Megumi nos acogió? ¿Tenías abuelos?

Maggie se estremeció.

-Un padrastro –contestó en voz baja y llena de dolor.

Takeshi empezaba a hacerle otra pregunta cuando el ascensor se detuvo. Ann lo precedió y se dirigió a la puerta principal, ante la cual estaba aparcado el coche. Takeshi sabía que no lo estaban siguiendo, así que había bajado la guardia.

Un padrastro. Al parecer, Ann había vivido con él durante dos años antes de que Megumi Tachibana los hubiera acogido. Tenía un millar de preguntas, pero ella se cerraría en banda. No hacía falta leer el pensamiento para saber que no estaba dispuesta a responder a ninguna otra pregunta personal; su mirada severa hablaba por sí sola.

-¿Qué tal va la búsqueda de empleo? –preguntó cuando se acercaron al lujosos deportivo negro de Takeshi.

-Ya estoy trabajando –dijo Ann-. Nokoru Souh me ha contratado para su firma de inversiones, aunque solo de forma temporal. Su mujer Tomoe, trabaja para la agencia de detectives Izui, que está en el mismo edificio. Dicen que conoces a Koutaro.

-Así es –afirmó él con brusquedad. Le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a subir antes de rodear el vehículo y sentarse detrás del volante. Pero no arrancó de inmediato. Apoyó el brazo en el respaldo del asiento de Ann y la miró-. Izui lleva casos peligrosos –señaló-. No me gusta que trabajes tan cerca de él.

-¿No creerás que me importan tus gustos? –replicó ella con una sonrisa. Takeshi apretó la mandíbula.

-Hablo en serio. Izui y su esposa se vieron envueltos en un tiroteo hace varios años, en su propia oficina. De todos es sabido que aceptan casos que otros detectives ni siquiera se plantean resolver.

-Voy a trabajar en el mismo edificio que él, no en la misma oficina –señaló Ann-. Soy asesora financiera, no detective. Aunque el cambio de profesión, ahora mismo, resultaría tentador –añadió para irritarlo.

Estaba reaccionando de forma desmedida; Takeshi lo sabía, pero no podía contenerse. La idea de que pudiera ocurrirle algo a Ann lo intranquilizaba. Sin pensar, alargó la mano y atrapó un mechón de pelo corto y claro para sentir su suavidad.

-Ahora mismo, el mero hecho de estar en Tokio es peligroso para ti –dijo en voz baja-. Te estás metiendo en algo de lo que ni siquiera soy capaz de hablar.

Y que ella ya conocía, gracias a Tomoe. No se lo dijo.

-Tengo veintiséis años –señaló Ann mientras intentaba no reaccionar a la caricia sensual de sus dedos. Takeshi la miró a los ojos; los de él parecían turbulentos, amenazadores, llenos de secretos.

-En algunos sentidos, eres increíblemente ingenua –replicó-. El mundo es un lugar terrible. No sabes lo tenebroso que puede ser.

-¿Eso crees? –rió Ann sin humor.

Takeshi no entendió la reacción. Ann guardaba secretos, y se preguntó cómo serían de horribles. Nunca se habían hecho confidencias porque él siempre la había mantenido a raya emocionalmente. Por primera vez en la vida, lo lamentó.

-Te noto triste –comentó Ann sin pensar. Takeshi hizo una mueca.

-Eres la única persona que recuerda nuestros años con Megumi –dijo despacio-. Mi roce con la ley, el suicidio de Ayumi, la enfermedad y la muerte de Megumi.

-Todos son malos recuerdos.

-¡No! – La miró a los ojos-. También hubo cosas buenas. Picnics. Fiestas de cumpleaños. La vez que Megumi nos regaló un tren de juguete por Navidad, que debió de costarle muchos sacrificios porque ya había consumido gran parte de su fortuna. Y su mirada de perplejidad cuando a ti te encantó tanto como a mí. Pasábamos horas tumbados en la alfombra, en la oscuridad, viendo dar vueltas al tren iluminado.

-Sí –Ann sonrió al recordar-. Y te ayudé a hacer los edificios a escala. Estabas en la universidad por aquella época, y poco después lo dejaste e ingresaste en el cuerpo de policía. Megumi estaba destrozada. Yo también –añadió, y bajó los ojos.

-Las dos creíais que saldría con los pies por delante a la primera semana –se burló.

-Debimos imaginar que no. Siempre has sido concienzudo y reflexivo.

-Salvo una vez –entornó los ojos-. La noche en que Megumi murió.

Ann se apartó de él y sintió el tirón en el cuero cabelludo. Takeshi tuvo que soltarle el pelo para no seguir lastimándola.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo –dijo mientras se masajeaba la cabeza con los dedos y eludía la mirada de Takeshi. Este le preguntó de improviso:

-¿Te acostaste alguna vez con tu marido?

Ann profirió una exclamación y echó la mano al tirador de forma impulsiva. Ya estaba saliendo del coche cuando Takeshi tiró de ella con suavidad y volvió a cerrar la puerta. En la posición que estaba él, tan cerca y con su sólido pecho cerniéndose sobre el de ella, la hacía temblar. Ann distinguió los círculos negros que circundaban su iris de color violeta oscuro. Vio las pestañas gruesas, rectas y cortas de sus párpados. Olió el café en su aliento y la fragancia limpia de su cuerpo y de su ropa.

-Eso pensaba yo –dijo Takeshi pasado un minuto-. Nunca entendí por qué te casaste con él. No teníais nada en común, y era veinte años mayor que tú. Fue muy precipitado, ni siquiera había pasado un mes desde la muerte de Megumi, y uno de tus compañeros de trabajo dijo que apenas lo conocías. Todo el mundo pensó que te casabas por el dinero. Era rico.

-No puedo… No pienso hablar de él –protestó Ann con voz entrecortada-. Takeshi por favor…

Él notó la mano con que intentaba apartarlo, pero no hizo caso.

-Dijiste que te costó algo muy preciado. ¿El qué?

La mirada de Ann se posó en su boca amplia y firme, en los dientes blancos y perfectos que se vislumbraban entre sus labios entreabiertos. Recordaba su tacto. Pese al recuerdo de dolor y vergüenza, el ansia persistía. Se preguntó si Takeshi se daría cuenta.

Se daba cuenta. Notaba la respiración agitada de Ann en los labios, veía su pulso acelerado en la base de su cuello, hasta sentía la frescura de sus dedos perfectamente cuidados a través de la camisa. Lo deseaba. Eso, al menos, nunca cambiaba.

Le tocó la barbilla con los dedos y la acarició cerca de los labios.

-Otra vez en el punto de partida –susurró Takeshi. Se inclinó y se detuvo justo encima de la boca entreabierta de Ann. Permaneció allí, acariciándola y trazando pequeños dibujos sensuales en su labio inferior.

Ann gimió. Interrumpió el sonido justo cuando emergía de su garganta, pero sabía que él lo había oído.

Takeshi le acarició la nariz con la suya y sintió la suavidad de sus labios en las yemas de los dedos. Seguía siendo perfecta para él, la mujer más perfecta que había conocido, tanto, física, mental como emocionalmente. No podía acercarse a ella sin que lo atrajera como un imán. Se sentía a merced de ella, y lo detestaba.

-Takeshi –gimió Ann, al tiempo que se elevaba hacia él y le hundía los dedos en el pelo grueso y moreno de la sien a modo de súplica. Ansiaba sentir aquellos labios firmes aplastando los de ella y enloqueciéndola de placer.

Takeshi se acercó y unió su pecho al de ella de forma involuntaria. Sentía los senos llenos de Ann, las puntas duras que se le clavaban en la piel a través de la ropa. Ann lo tentaba con la boca, siguiendo la suya, elevándola para que la besara. Inspiró la fragancia de rosas que emanaba y supo que estaba perdido. Necesitaba abrazarla, besarla, no podía evitarlo. ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

El ruido repentino de las puertas de un coche al abrirse lo hicieron enderezarse. Vio a tres hombres saliendo de una berlina varias plazas más allá; los miraban con regocijo.

Volvió a sentarse detrás del volante sin mirarla. Arrancó, metió la primera y no prestó atención a las miradas de los tres hombres que se dirigían al hotel.

A Ann le temblaban las manos; quería chillar y arrojar algo. Era la segunda vez que dejaba que la torturara el deseo. ¿Y se había resistido, había protestado, lo había apartado? Por supuesto que no. Se había derretido en cuento él la había tocado. "¡Viva tu autodominio, chica!", se dijo con silencioso desprecio.

Takeshi no la miró hasta que no salieron de la ciudad. Estaba más serena, pero parecía destrozada. No se lo reprochaba, él se sentía igual. No deseaba aquella atracción, pero no podía combatirla. Siempre la había sentido pero cada vez le costaba más controlarla.

-No te flageles por lo ocurrido –le dijo Takeshi en tono despreocupado-. Puede que hayamos estado últimamente demasiado tiempo, solos.

-¡June se quedaría boquiabierta si te oyera!

Takeshi rió al oír aquel comentario mordaz. La miró con ironía.

-Está saliendo con un agente de la comisaría –le dijo-. A su padre le cae bien, pero cree que June es demasiado joven para casarse. Ella no está de acuerdo.

Ann enarcó las cejas, pero no dijo una palabra.

-Estaba furioso porque habías esperado cuatro días para venir a verme y a saber si la ceguera era permanente.

No era una gran explicación, pero Ann lo entendió. June era un arma que él había empleado contra su corazón. Resultaba escalofriante que la conociera tan bien.

Takeshi la miró al tomar la larga senda de entrada bordeada de vallas blancas.

-Es increíble, ¿verdad? – Reflexionó él en voz alta-. Me entiendes sin necesidad de explicaciones.

-Es mutuo –dijo Ann, y desvió la mirada al viejo toro de lidia que pastaba detrás de la valla-. Puede que sea una especie de taquigrafía mental.

-O percepción extrasensorial –murmuró Takeshi con ironía.

-Algún día tendremos que averiguar si funciona a través de océano –replicó Ann con insolencia.

Fue un golpe bajo.

-¿Por qué no vienes a vivir aquí? –le preguntó Takeshi de improvisto. –Podrías aprender el negocio de la ganadería. Y en los ratos libres jugaríamos con los trenes de juguete. Tengo una habitación entera dedicada a ellos, con edificios, túneles, montañas e incluso arroyos –apoyó el brazo en el volante y la contempló con tristeza-. Solo nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Ann lo miró a los ojos. Estaba pálida, confusa, inquieta. Frunció el ceño.

-No hagas eso –dijo con irritación-. No hables como si me necesitaras. Nunca lo has hecho y nunca lo harás. Soy un recuerdo del pasado, nada más.

-Nuestras vidas están entrelazadas. No puedes romper un vínculo de dieciocho años sin más –señaló él. –Algunos matrimonios se rompen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La alusión la dejó helada, y desvió la mirada.

-No pretendía ofenderte –se apresuró a decir Takeshi, malinterpretando su reacción.

-Es que los matrimonios felices no existen.

-Koutaro Izui discreparía –reflexionó Takeshi-. Y, tú amiga Tomoe.

Ann se encogió de hombros.

-Tuvieron suerte.

-¿Y crees que tú no podrías tenerla?

Ann frotaba un punto de su bolso.

-No quiero volverme a casar.

-Ann –vaciló Takeshi-. ¿No quieres tener hijos algún día?

La pregunta la impulsó a mirarlo a los ojos. El dolor, la angustia, el tormento que Takeshi vio en ellos lo dejó helado. Ann abrió la puerta y salió. Él la siguió, decidido a averiguar a qué se debía aquella mirada, cuando Inoue detuvo su camioneta a la misma altura que el deportivo de Takeshi.

-El sistema de irrigación funciona como un reloj, jefe –dijo con una sonrisa-. Y han prometido sustituir cualquier pieza que vuelva a fallar.

-Buen trabajo.

-Gracias. ¿Cómo estás, Ann? –la saludó el capataz con una enorme sonrisa. A Takeshi le llamearon los ojos.

-No te pago para que coquetees con mi hermana de acogida –le espetó al joven, y no hablaba en broma.

Inoue lo vio. Cortó en seco, se despidió con la mano y salió disparado de nuevo por la carretera del racho.

La actitud de Takeshi dejó perpleja a Ann. Se parecía mucho a los celos, pero era una suposición arriesgada. Haría falta un milagro para poner celoso a Takeshi.

Entró detrás de él en el salón, donde dejó el bolso, y lo siguió al comedor. Había cuatro servicios en la mesa, y un hombre de pelo canoso ocupaba uno de ellos mientras June servía la comida.

-¡Hola! –Saludó la joven a Ann-. Espero que te guste el sushi con camarones y el curry.

-Me encantan. ¿Y creo que hay una tarta de cerezas? –añadió en tono esperanzado. June sonrió y lanzó una mirada a Takeshi.

-He oído que hay una persona a la que la vuelve loca. Mi tarta de cerezas es famosa. Hasta puedes tomarla con helado de vainilla, si quieres. Casero –añadió.

Ann sonrió.

-Creo que he muerto y he subido al Cielo.

Y bien chicas, que tal estuvo…UUyyyy por ahí hay fuego… la hoguera está empezando a calentar… El próximo capitulo va a estar mejor aún, así que no desesperen…

Muchas gracias chicas por el apoyo… Ya saben a mas reviews, más actualizaciones, cuidense…


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicas… Aquí otro capítulo de esta preciosa novela que estoy segura a todas fascina así como la pareja en cuestión… Lo que sí voy a advertirles es que si son muy susceptibles, mejor no lean este capítulo, conste que estoy advirtiendo, más abajo la cosa se pone candente…

**_DISCLAIMER_**: POT no me pertenece, los derechos son de Konomi Takeshi san, y la novela menos es mía sino de la genialísima novelista Diana Palmer. Ahora a la adaptación…

- - - - - - -

**Capítulo 4**

La cena resultó agradable. El padre de June, un vaquero veterano, era un hombre simpático y tenía un sinfín de anécdotas divertidas que contar. Una de ellas la protagonizaba un mustang al que había intentado domar en uno de sus primeros trabajos. El animal saltó la valla del corral con él aferrándose a duras penas a las riendas justo cuando la mujer del jefe se acercaba en su reluciente Cadillac descapotable. Momentos después, el caballo estaba sentado en el asiento de atrás. Ann se desternillaba de risa.

-¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó.

-Me levanté del suelo y eché a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Me subí a mi vieja camioneta y salí disparado sin ni siquiera pedir la paga de la semana –movió la cabeza-. Lo peor de todo fue que volví a ver al dueño hace unos años, cuando trabajaba en un rancho a las afueras de San Antonio. Resulta que por aquel entonces ya tenía problemas con su mujer, pero después del arrebato que le dio aquel día, se divorció de ella. Me dijo que todavía se reía de mí y de ese mustang cuando se acordaba.

-Te lo tenías merecido por haber salido huyendo –dijo June. Su padre rió entre dientes.

-Cierto. He huido de pocas cosas desde entonces. Pero tenía dieciocho años y era un vaquero novato. Un poco como Inoue ahora.

Takeshi entornó los ojos.

-Inoue es un fastidio. Si no fuera tan bueno con las máquinas y el inventario, ya sería historia.

-Bueno –rió el viejo Banji, -también se le dan bastante bien los caballos. Y no olvides que convenció a ese periodista para que no hiciera un reportaje sobre tu trabajo en el FBI.

-Podría haberlo convencido yo mismo –replicó Takeshi con aspereza.

-Sí –dijo Banji, y carraspeó-. Pero Ino lo hizo sin usar los puños.

-Útil o no, será mejor que se ande con cuidado.

Ann saboreaba el chile con carne en silencio, escuchando el diálogo con regocijo pero sin hacer comentarios. Era consciente de que June la miraba con curiosidad, y a Takeshi también. Se preguntó qué podía estar llamándole la atención.

Takeshi podría habérselo dicho, pero no quería. Inoue había prestado más atención de la cuenta a Ann, y eso no le hacía gracia. Hasta aquel momento, Inoue había sido uno de sus empleados favoritos.

-Takeshi me ha dicho que es usted viuda –dijo Banji de improviso, sonriendo a Ann por encima de la cuchara llena de chile-. ¿Su marido no era Akira Kamio, de Tokio?

Ann se puso rígida.

-Sí.

-Papá… -lo regañó June, tratando de evitar problemas. Su padre le restó importancia con un ademán.

-No estoy husmeando, pero lo conocía, por eso lo he mencionado. De cuando vivía con su segunda esposa –recordó, sin percatarse de la incomodidad que le estaba creando a Ann-. Se llamaba Yumiko –dijo con una leve sonrisa-. Era dulce y bonita, incapaz de matar una mosca –su rostro se endureció-. Akira tuvo la culpa de que la hospitalizaran.

Takeshi hizo una mueca de horror. Sabía que Ann se había quedado rígida. Miró a Banji con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué hizo qué?

Banji parpadeó al ver la agitación que había causado en los demás comensales.

-¡Ay, lo siento! No pensé que…

-¿Por qué tuvo la culpa de que la hospitalizaran? –preguntó Takeshi, implacable.

Banji lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Ann, que se había quedado pálida e inapetente.

-Le dio una paliza porque se le quemó el tocino –explicó-. No era la primera vez, pero fue cuando ella lo confesó. La obligué a que se lo dijera a la policía, y su marido fue detenido y acusado de malos tratos. Kamio lo negó, por supuesto, y después pidió disculpas a Yumiko e intentó que volviera con él –añadió con enojo-. Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a consentirlo. Los hombres que maltratan a las mujeres no saben parar. La llevé a un buen abogado y la convencimos de que pidiera el divorcio. Ni siquiera quiso aceptar la compensación económica. Era tan buena persona… -dejó la cuchara en el plato con dolorosa lentitud-. Dos meses después, sufrió una apoplejía que le dejó medio cuerpo paralizado. Dijeron que podía ser efecto de las palizas, pero nadie pudo demostrarlo. Kamio tenía un abogado excelente.

A Takeshi se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Cómo habría sido el matrimonio de Ann con aquel hombre? Se la quedó mirando con enojo contenido. Ella nunca le había contado nada de todo aquello, y no había duda de que lo sabía.

-Lo siento –le dijo Ann a Banji de forma inesperada-. Sé que todavía sigue en la residencia de ancianos.

La inspiración de Banji fue audible.

-¿Ah, sí?

Ann asintió.

-Cuando mi marido… murió –estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la palabra -, hice que dividieran sus propiedades entre sus dos ex esposas. Había de sobra para mantener a Yumiko con desahogo durante el resto de su vida, incluso para contratar a los mejores especialistas en el tratamiento de la apoplejía. No sé si sabrá que ahora puede hablar, y que está recuperando otras funciones, como leer y escribir. No sé si se acordará de usted, pero le agradaría recibir visitas. No tiene familia.

Takeshi estaba atónito.

-¿Vas a verla? –le preguntó.

-A menudo. Con lo que quedó después de repartir las propiedades de Akira, fundé un programa para esposas maltratadas que subvenciona su educación o el aprendizaje de un oficio.

-Madre del amor hermoso –dijo Banji, y miró a Ann con afecto-. Es usted extraordinaria, señorita Tachibana. Extraordinaria.

-Pensé que era una manera de reparar lo que hizo. Quizá no fuera mala persona al comienzo de su vida. Tenía un problema con el alcohol que no quería reconocer –se encogió de hombros-. Después, se convirtió en un problema de drogas que tampoco quería reconocer. Era autodestructivo.

-Era un asesino en potencia –afirmó Takeshi con frialdad, sin saber cuánto se había acercado a la verdad. Ann no lo miró; no podía correr el riesgo de revelar lo acertada que había sido su suposición.

-Lo era –corroboró Banji-. Yumiko me dijo que su primera esposa se quedó paralítica de una herida que sufrió en la cadera. Se marchó del estado para alejarse de él.

-La encontré en Osaka –sonrió Ann-. Estaba trabajando en un hogar de ancianos y entrenando a un equipo de béisbol de la tercera edad. No puede correr, pero sí batear –miró a Takeshi con timidez-. Está empleando su parte del dinero para fundar un campamento de béisbol para jubilados. Creo que tiene a un ex vicepresidente y a dos ex gobernadores en el mismo equipo.

Todos rieron, pero Takeshi veía a Ann con otros ojos. Era una faceta que nunca la había revelado; realizaba buenas obras sin que nadie lo supiera.

-Sufrió mucho, como la pobre Yumiko, y se merecía algo bueno en la vida –dijo Banji, mirando a Ann con interés-. Pero usted no se quedó con nada. ¿Por qué?

-No quería nada de él.

-Entonces, también debe tener malos recuerdos –dedujo Banji con los ojos entornados.

Ann no contestó; tampoco lo miró, pero le temblaron los dedos al dejar la taza en el plato. Takeshi sintió un estallido en su interior. Arrojó la servilleta sobre la mesa, se puso en pie y tiró de Ann.

-Ya tomarás después la tarta de cerezas. Quiero hablar contigo –y se despidió de June y de su padre con una leve inclinación de cabeza antes de conducirla a su despacho. Cerró la puerta y la miró con enojo-. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que enterarme de todo por terceras personas? –inquirió-. ¿No pudiste decirme que esa rata te maltrataba? Habría fregado el suelo con él.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo estabas en África? – le espetó Ann-. ¿En Oriente Medio? ¿En Centroamérica? ¿Y cómo habría podido localizarte? ¿Y por qué habrías querido escucharme? ¡Me odiabas!

Eran preguntas dolorosas. Los remordimientos lo habían impulsado a huir del país después de funeral de Megumi; ni siquiera podía mirar a Ann a los ojos cuando recordaba lo ocurrido entre ellos. Se dio la vuelta y hundió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Ryoga podría haberme localizado –dijo en tono sumiso.

-Puedo resolver mis problemas yo sola, Takeshi, tanto si lo crees como si no –se sentó en el brazo del sillón de cuero-. Ya había puesto en marcha la petición de divorcio cuando Kamio… se estrelló. Lo hice desde el hospital… -se interrumpió, pero fue demasiado tarde. Vio el fulgor de su mirada.

-¿Desde el hospital?

-Estaba bien, fui la tercera víctima, pero solo en aquella ocasión –añadió con firmeza-. Y supo en cuanto lo hizo que se lo haría pagar. Se lo dije antes incluso de que llegara la ambulancia –Ann tenía una expresión extraña, llena de odio e indignación-. Llamé a mi abogado y a la policía, en ese orden, y le dejé un recado a Ryoga –confesó, y bajó la mirada.

-¿Por qué a Ryoga y no a mí? –replicó Takeshi, irritado.

Porque Ryoga había sabido cómo localizar a Takeshi, y Ann deseó tenerlo a su lado en aquel momento, para poder compartir el dolor y la ira con él. Pero Ryoga tardó un tiempo en contestar a su llamada y, para entonces, ella ya había recobrado la sensatez. Se limitó a decirle que había sufrido un accidente y que no quería que se lo dijera a Takeshi porque carecía de importancia. Mintió más que habló, como estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos. Estaba harta de tantos embustes, pero no quería que Takeshi averiguara la verdad. No serviría de nada, salvo para herirlo.

-Akira tenía miedo de ti –recordó en voz baja-. Creo que fue por eso por lo que salió huyendo. Subió al coche y salió disparado en cuanto llegó la ambulancia. Había estado bebiendo. Se estrelló contra un poste de teléfono a ciento cuarenta kilómetros por hora. Murió al instante.

-Y no fue una gran pérdida –añadió Takeshi con aspereza-. En todo este tiempo, jamás has dicho una palabra –le reprochó, acercándose.

-El pasado, pasado está, Takeshi –repuso Ann mientras recorría su semblante con la mirada como si lo acariciara-. Ya has sufrido bastantes tragedias tú solo, sin que tengas que cargar con mis problemas. No somos parientes.

Aquello dolía, dolía mucho. Estaba imaginando a Ann de rodillas, apaleada por un borracho, lo bastante herida como para ingresar en el hospital y sin nadie que pudiera protegerla. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder retroceder en el tiempo y ser menos egoísta. Si se hubiera quedado en Tokio, en lugar de salir corriendo para lamerse las heridas, Ann no habría tenido que sufrir tanto. La había fallado, y no era la primera vez.

-Has vivido un infierno –murmuró Takeshi con voz triste-. Y tengo la sensación de que no conozco de la misa la media –el rubor de Ann le indicó que había acertado, y se preguntó qué otros sucesos terribles estaría escondiendo -. No te fías de mí lo bastante para confiarme tus secretos, ¿verdad?

-Ya tienes bastante tú solo. Yo no cuento los míos –se puso en pie-. Quiero mi tarta de cerezas.

La agarró de la cintura justo cuando pasaba junto a él.

-Todavía no. Kamio debió de tener un motivo para pegarte, por muy borracho que estuviera. ¿Cuál fue?

A Ann se le desbocó el corazón. Recordó el rostro furioso de Akira cuando comprendió que Takeshi era el responsable de su situación. Estaba indignado, furioso, decidido a matarla. Akira la amenazó y le aseguró que jamás lo deshonraría. ¡Pensaba eliminar el problema! Y la golpeó una y otra vez, hasta que ella se precipitó por la barandilla de la escalera y cayó sobre la mesa de mármol. Ann peleó, aunque no le sirvió de nada. Cuando chocó contra la mesa y la rompió, y sintió el intenso dolor en su vientre supo lo que Akira había hecho. Le gritó y lo amenazó, anunciándole lo que Takeshi le haría cuando se enterara. No estaba tan ebrio como para no recordar quién era Takeshi Momoshiro y cómo se ganaba la vida. Akira logró marcar el número de emergencias y esperó a que llegara la ambulancia antes de subirse a su lujoso coche y salir precipitadamente de la ciudad.

La huida acabó con él; pero Ann tenía su propia pérdida que afrontar.

-Cualquiera diría que los recuerdos te estuvieran matando –comentó Takeshi, y la devolvió al presente. Se acercó más a ella-. Háblame. Cuéntame.

Lo miró con ojos tristes y movió la cabeza.

-Ya pasó.

Takeshi movió despacio los dedos por el costado de Ann y observó su reacción.

-Te gusta que te toque –murmuró en voz baja-. No sé cómo no me he dado cuenta antes. Quizá no quisiera darme cuenta.

Ann intentó apartarse, pero fue en vano.

-Muy pronto me iré al extranjero –le recordó, pero detestaba el jadeo de su voz –. No tendrás que volver a darte cuenta de nada.

-Me quedaré completamente solo –dijo él con solemnidad –. Y tú también.

-Siempre he estado sola –replicó Ann con voz ronca –. Suéltame.

Takeshi atrapó las manos que le oprimían el pecho y las colocó en torno a su propio cuello. Maggie se estremeció e intentó apartarse, pero Takeshi la rodeó con los brazos y la mantuvo cautiva.

-No, no estás sola –dijo con suavidad-. Ya va siendo hora de que los dos aceptemos lo nuestro.

-¡Yo no quiero aceptar nada! – exclamó Ann con pánico en la mirada-. ¡Solo quiero que me sueltes!

Takeshi frunció el ceño, plenamente consciente de su erección y de que Ann podía sentirla e intentaba apartar las caderas.

-Te doy miedo –susurró, conmocionado. Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

-A esta distancia, me da miedo cualquier hombre y, sobre todo tú –balbució con lágrimas en los ojos-. Por favor, suéltame.

Takeshi dejó que se apartara hasta una distancia decente, pero no la desasió del todo.

-Es imposible que la noche que estuvimos juntos te haya traumatizado tanto –dijo, pensando en voz alta-. Porque siempre has usado ropa que camuflaba tu figura. Te vistes como una anciana para meterte en la cama. Ni siquiera coqueteas… salvo aquella noche que salimos juntos a cenar y nos encontramos con Ryoga Scott, y tan solo lo hiciste para irritarme.

-Nunca comprendí por qué me invitaste a salir. Acababas de regresar al país.

-Fue un impulso –dijo con suavidad. Alargó el brazo y acercó la mano a la mejilla de Ann para acariciarla-. Quería saber si el matrimonio te había cambiado. Y así era, pero no como esperaba. Estabas aún más tensa y nerviosa que antes. Ahora entiendo por qué.

-No, no lo entiendes –dijo Ann con brusquedad, mirándolo a los ojos.

Takeshi se inclinó hacia delante y acercó los labios a los párpados de ella, obligándola a cerrarlos. Ann se estremeció un poco y, después, se relajó y se dejó abrazar. Takeshi le besó las cejas, deslizando la lengua con suavidad sobre ellas, las mejillas, la nariz y de nuevo los ojos.

Era la caricia más tierna que Ann había recibido en toda su vida. La dejó sumisa aun cuando no se le pasaba por la cabeza someterse.

Takeshi le acarició la espalda y enredó los dedos en su gruesa melena.

-Me encanta el pelo corto –susurró junto a su sien-. Y lo sabes.

Ella cerró los dedos en torno a los cabellos cortos de Takeshi, que estaban frescos al tacto. La abrasaba un ansia insatisfecha que no había sentido desde hacía años, en concreto, desde la noche de la muerte de Megumi, cuando Takeshi empezó a tocarla y ella vibró de placer.

El recuerdo la hizo vacilar y volvió a ponerse rígida. Él alzó la cabeza para contemplar su mirada asustada.

-Estaba bebido –dijo con mucha suavidad, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento-. Ningún hombre debería tocar jamás a una mujer en ese estado. No fui violento contigo, pero te hice daño de todas formas porque estaba fuera de control.

Ann lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos, inseguros y curiosos.

-No lo entiendes –murmuró Takeshi-. El hombre debe controlar su deseo el tiempo necesario para excitar a su compañera –dijo con suavidad-. Las mujeres tardan más tiempo en encenderse, sobre todo, cuando es su primera vez.

Ann se sonrojó un poco, pero no bajó la mirada.

-Tu cuerpo no me rechazó, pero estabas tensa y avergonzada y yo fui demasiado deprisa –dijo con el ceño fruncido-. Recuerdo haber pensado lo extraño que me resultaba que tu cuerpo no me pareciera virginal pero tus reacciones, sí.

Ann cerró los ojos y aborreció su pasado. Ignoraba que un hombre pudiera adivinar esas cosas. Takeshi, por su parte, la miraba con creciente sospecha. Una mujer de la que hubieran abusado sexualmente de niña… Le levantó la barbilla y clavó su mirada candente en los labios de Ann.

-Debí hacer esto hace años –murmuró mientras se inclinaba-. Te besé aquella noche, pero nuestras bocas apenas se rozaron. Esta vez –susurró con voz ronca -, voy a hacer mucho más…

Ann esperó, casi sin aliento, a que Takeshi cambiara de idea de improviso, a que se oyera un portazo o a que cualquier incidente disipara la nebulosa de sensualidad en la que la había envuelto con sus caricias.

No pasó nada, y Takeshi unió su boca firme a los labios entreabiertos de Ann. Fue como ninguna otra vez. Sintió la textura de los labios de Takeshi mientras los deslizaba despacio sobre los de ella, saboreando, atormentando. Era como si estuviera haciendo un esbozo de su boca con un delicado pincel de arena. Ann se quedó muy quieta mientras él la seducía con caricias hábiles y pausadas.

Ann sintió el roce del pulgar de Takeshi en la comisura de los labios, palpando su suavidad mientras la besaba, disfrutando de su textura, de su lenta reacción. Le mordisqueó el labio inferior y sonrió cuando ella se acercó a él por primera vez.

-Eso es –susurró. Los labios de Takeshi se abrieron paso entre los de ella y vaciló entre pequeños jadeos-. Ábrelos, pequeña –susurró-. Ábrelos y déjame entrar…

Las palabras, desconocidas, graves y sensuales, provocaron en ella una reacción inesperada. Sintió una oleada de calor por todo el cuerpo, y la bajada de todas sus defensas. Arqueó la espalda para acercarse a él y abrió los labios.

Ann sintió cómo él la apretaba contra sus caderas; notó la erección de Takeshi, pero no protestó. Resultaba embriagador sentir su deseo, saborear el calor y el poder de su boca mientras él exploraba la de ella en profundidad. Ni siquiera al comienzo de aquella noche terrible habían compartido aquellas caricias lentas y seductoras que la hacían desear sentir las manos de Takeshi en su piel desnuda. La intensidad de su propio anhelo la asombraba. Nunca había conocido el deseo, salvo por pequeños y contados momentos con Takeshi. Aquello era una incursión en el mundo de los sentidos, un lento banquete de sabores y roces.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que tenía los dedos en el borde de la camisa de Takeshi, ni de que él se la estaba levantando para incitarla a deslizar los dedos por debajo. Ann corrió a acariciarle el pecho; Takeshi profirió una exclamación cuando ella enterró los dedos en su vello y se apartó insegura.

Takeshi tenía el rostro contraído, los pómulos sonrojados, los labios henchidos tras el contacto largo e íntimo con los de ella.

-Me gusta –le dijo a Ann con voz ronca-. Espera –se sacó la camisa por encima de la cabeza y la soltó. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar dónde aterrizaba antes de volver a colocar las manos de Ann sobre su cuerpo y guiarlas por su piel. Takeshi vibraba, se estremecía, con aquel juego amoroso casi inocente-. No tengas miedo –susurró cuando volvió a inclinarse hacia su boca-. Me cortaría un brazo antes de volver a hacerte daño.

Ann percibía aquella verdad en la ternura de sus caricias, en el roce exquisito de sus labios sobre los de ella. Cedió a las sensaciones negándose a pensar en el pasado o en el futuro. Aunque fuera lo único que llegara a disfrutar, disfrutaría de aquello. Se puso de puntillas y unió sus caderas a las de él. Takeshi gimió y se inclinó para levantarla en brazos.

La condujo al diván y la depositó con cuidado sobre él. Se tumbó a su lado y, con los labios debajo de la camiseta de Ann, fue desabrochando botones y cierres. Ella notó cómo se estremecía levemente al deslizar los labios sobre la piel suave de su pecho. Pero justo cuando retiraba el sujetador, Ann experimentó una punzada de miedo y retuvo la prenda sobre su pecho.

Takeshi no estaba enfadado; se limitó a sonreír. Volvió a inclinarse, abrió los labios y los deslizó sobre la suave piel que sobresalía por encima del borde del sujetador. Ella contuvo el aliento cuando sintió su lengua allí.

Había algo que ella debía hacer; no lograba recordar lo que era. Los labios de Takeshi siguieron invadiendo su pecho y ella arqueó la espalda y apartó la tela. ¡Era una sensación tan deliciosa…! Quería que cubriera con su boca la minúscula punta dura que ansiaba la caricia. Quería que la besara…

Oyó la risa de Takeshi junto a su pecho. Ann no se había dado cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta, ni que su repentina debilidad acrecentaba la fuerza y virilidad de Takeshi.

-Haces que me sienta como un gigante –susurró junto a su piel. Deslizó la mano por sus costillas, notando el movimiento ondulatorio de su cuerpo. Ella gimió de pura frustración, fuera de sí en su único propósito de perseguir placer. Con su pasado, resultaba impensable.

Takeshi alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Quieres que te acaricie con la lengua? –susurró con sensualidad.

-¡Sí! – gimió ella, olvidándose del orgullo y del bochorno, mientras se retorcía de anhelo-. Takeshi, por favor…

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti –susurró él con voz ronca-. ¡Cualquier cosa!

Se inclinó sobre ella y le quitó el sujetador de las manos para arrojarlo al suelo junto a la camiseta y al chaleco. Takeshi tenía el rostro tenso de placer, de ansia. Acarició su bonito seno, firme y bonito con su pequeña corona rosada como si lo fascinara. Después, se inclinó con un leve gemido y lo cubrió con ternura con los labios.

Oyó el gemido impotente de placer de Ann cuando empezó a lamerla, moviendo la lengua con fuerza sobre el pezón, y la presión áspera le arrancó una pequeña exclamación gutural de sorpresa. Ella elevaba el cuerpo hacia él para retenerlo, para tentarlo.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó Takeshi con voz ronca.

-Sí…Sí –apretó los labios contra la garganta de Takeshi para saborear su piel en candente silencio-. Por favor… No pares…

-No sé si podría –rió con aspereza, y volvió a inclinarse sobre ella.

Cuando por fin volvió a unir su boca a la de Ann, ella lo recibió con avidez, atrayéndolo con los brazos. Takeshi estaba perdido. Se movía con brusquedad entre las piernas envueltas en vaqueros de Maggie, dominado por el deseo.

Ella se estremecía, gemía y se aferraba a él mientras la besaba. Solo un poco más, solo un poco más…

Notó el cuerpo de Ann moviéndose contra el suyo y comprendió casi demasiado tarde lo que ocurría. Gimió y se apartó de ella con brusquedad. Se sentó en el diván y se inclinó hacia delante, con la cabeza entre las manos. Se estremecía una y otra vez con fiero dolor.

Ann también se incorporó, y sus senos desnudos le rozaron la espalda.

-Takeshi –susurró, aturdida.

-¡No me toques! –estalló Takeshi, y la apartó justo a tiempo. Se puso en pie a duras penas, todavía temblando, se dirigió al mueble bar situado detrás del escritorio y se sirvió un whisky con manos trémulas.

Ann se estaba vistiendo a toda prisa, horrorizada y asqueada por su propio comportamiento. Oía las voces de su pasado, acusaciones, susurros, exclamaciones de desagrado. Era igual que una cualquiera; les había oído decirlo, susurrarlo. ¡Y a su edad!

Se puso en pie con los ojos muy abiertos, temblando. Corrió hacia la puerta y salió mientras Takeshi seguía intentado sobreponerse.

Se había dejado el bolso pero no importaba, no pensaba volver por él. Salió por la puerta y se sentó en el porche, rezando para que nadie hubiese visto ni oído lo ocurrido en el despacho de Takeshi. ¿Cómo podría volver a mirarlo a la cara? Deseaba morir.

En aquel momento, la puerta principal se abrió y Takeshi salió al porche. Se detuvo al verla sentada en el balancín, abrazándose con fuerza. Ella contempló sus piernas largas y poderosas, y las lustrosas botas de cuero negro. No alzó la vista; no podía. Estaba demasiado avergonzada. Takeshi ya tenía un buen motivo para odiarla.

- - - - - - -

**Notas de Adaptadora:** Bueno chicas, para las que llegaron al final de este capitulo y no les pasó nada, ambos son pura dinamita, pero mira que al final como reaccionó Momo, se pasó… ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a la pobre Ann? Disfruta y luego la hace a un lado… Momo insensible… XD Jajaja pero esperen al otro capitulo cuando ya las cosas se ponen más interesante y excitantes, no demoraré en subir el siguiente capitulo así que estén atentas.

Saludos a todas las que siguen este fic y no desesperen las que esperan el epilogo del Señor del Desierto, terminando esta adaptación… o trascripción, como quieran llamarlo. Se me cuidan… JANE…


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí de nuevo yo… Bueno pero que pasa aquí, se preguntaran, porque actualicé tan rápido, bueno, acabo de caer en cuenta que la novela es un poco larga, casi 17 capítulos, y dije que lo terminaría antes de acabar el año, pero de todas formas no creo que pueda, ya que tengo mi propio fic que tampoco puedo descuidar y la otra adaptación que por lo que veo tiene más acogida jejeje, de todas maneras, voy a seguir lo más rápido y mejor que pueda…

**_DISCLAIMER_**: POT no me pertenece, los derechos son de Konomi Takeshi san, y la novela menos es mía sino de la genialísima novelista Diana Palmer. Ahora a la adaptación…

- - - - - - -

**Capítulo 5**

Pero el desagrado que Ann había esperado oír no llegó Takeshi se sentó a su lado y le pasó el brazo por detrás, sobre el respaldo del balancín. Se la quedó mirando hasta que ella elevó el rostro avergonzado y lo observó. No parecía enfadado ni asqueado, sino silencioso, curioso. Amable.

-Tenemos que charlar largo y tendido sobre los peligros de unas caricias intensas –dijo con una leve sonrisa. Ella se ruborizó hasta las orejas y volvió a bajar la vista-. Ann, no has cometido ningún pecado capital –dijo con suavidad-. ¿Te importaría dejar de mirarme con esa cara de perrito apaleado?

Ann no reparó en las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas hasta que no oyó la exclamación de sorpresa de Takeshi y sintió sus brazos rodeándola y trasladándola a su regazo. La sostuvo con suavidad, acariciándole el pelo, hasta que los sollozos remitieron.

-No tengo pañuelo –comentó Takeshi con pesar, y utilizó los dedos para desprender las últimas lágrimas de las pestañas de Ann.

-Yo tampoco –Ann hurgó en su bolsillo y encontró una toallita de papel de que había guardado después de usarla para secarse las manos. ¡Qué previsora!, pensó con desconsuelo, mientras se sonaba la nariz.

Takeshi puso el balancín en movimiento sin dejar de abrazarla y movió la cabeza mientras contemplaba el ganado de pelo rojizo que pastaba en sus praderas.

-No sé cómo pude pensar que tenías experiencia –declaró.

-¡Mi vida privada no es de tu incumbencia!

-Entonces, ¿por qué dejaste que te quitara el sujetador? –le preguntó Takeshi en tono razonable.

Ann le golpeó el pecho con su pequeño puño. Takeshi lo atrapó, riendo, y lo abrió para retener la mano de Ann sobre su camisa. Se estiró y suspiró, con el semblante más relajado que ella le había visto nunca.

-Tengo que volver a la ciudad –dijo Ann con voz tensa.

-Todavía no has tomado el postre. Disfrutarás de la tarta de cerezas y el helado de vainilla casero cuando tus ojos recuperen la normalidad.

Sabía a qué se refería; debían de estar hinchados y enrojecidos, como siempre que lloraba.

Takeshi se estaba haciendo una imagen de Ann que no se parecía en nada a la mujer que creía conocer. Había algo sexual en su pasado, un recuerdo desagradable y remoto, quizá en su infancia. Si había vivido dos años con su padrastro, solo Dios sabía lo que habría sufrido.

-¿Todavía no montas a caballo? –preguntó Takeshi con voz pausada.

-Hace años que no.

Takeshi deslizó los dedos por las uñas largas y rosadas de Ann.

-Has suavizado tus gustos, ¿no? – murmuró en tono distraído-. Siempre te pintabas las uñas de rojo.

-El rosa dura más –contestó.

-Podrías volver mañana –prosiguió Takeshi-. Daremos un paseo a caballo.

Ann se preguntó si no le convendría más escapar al tercer mundo con una ONG. Resultaba más fácil estar con Takeshi cuando la odiaba. De pronto, debía elegir entre volver a huir o entablar una relación sexual con él. No estaba preparada para eso, quizá nunca lo estaría.

Takeshi se percató de su silencio y de su expresión preocupada. La obligó a mirarlo.

-No voy a seducirte –le dijo-. Te lo prometo.

A Ann le tembló el labio, y bajó la vista al cuello de la camisa de Takeshi. Él la estrechó entre sus brazos y apoyó la mejilla en el pelo suave de su sien mientras seguían meciéndose en el balancín, al compás del ruido metálico de las cadenas. El ganado mugía a lo lejos, y oyó ladrar a unos perros… seguramente, los de su vecino más próximo; labraban por cualquier cosa. El sonido resultaba extrañamente reconfortante al atardecer. También se oía el canto de los grillos y los pájaros, y la fragancia de la madreselva y del jazmín impregnaba el aire húmedo de la noche.

-Tienes luciérnagas por todas partes –murmuró Ann, observando cómo lanzaban destellos verdes mientras revoloteaban entre las flores y los árboles cercanos al porche.

-Solías cazarlas y meterlas en frascos con agujeros en la tapa.

-Y Megumi me obligaba a liberarlas –rió Ann con suavidad-. No soportaba ver a nadie en cautividad, ni siquiera un insecto. Pero eran bonitas.

-Son más bonitas cuando vuelan –la regañó Takeshi.

Ann cerró los dedos en torno a la tela suave de su camisa. Era incapaz de resistirse cuando la abrazaba. Lo lamentaría, se dijo, pero lo único que lograba sentir era pura felicidad.

-Podríamos dar un paseo a caballo mañana –repitió Takeshi. Ella vaciló.

-Tengo muchos papeles que revisar –dijo por fin-. Pero gracias de todos modos.

Takeshi alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

-Vas a dar un enorme paso atrás y rehusar cualquier invitación que te haga de ahora en adelante –adivinó con precisión-. Después, abandonarás el país lo antes posible para no sufrir otro lapsus de autodominio conmigo. ¿Lo he resumido bien?

-Sí –confesó ella, porque a aquellas alturas era absurdo mentir. Takeshi le acarició el pequeño lóbulo de su oreja.

-Huir no es la respuesta.

-No pienso ser tu amante –replicó Ann con aspereza-. Por si acaso se te había pasado por la cabeza.

-No, no se me había ocurrido –dijo Takeshi con idéntica sinceridad. La miraba con rostro solemne-. Nunca debí tocarte estando borracho. Me descompongo cuando pienso en el daño que te hice aquella noche.

Ann enarcó las cejas. No esperaba lamentaciones, y menos de él. Takeshi nunca se había comportado como si se arrepintiera; de hecho la había culpado a ella por el sórdido incidente.

-Sí, lo sé, te eché la culpa –dijo al ver su expresión-. Me detestaba a mí mismo. Ni siquiera me atrevía a pensar en lo que había hecho y menos a alguien que siempre me había dado afecto y consuelo.

-No lo habías dicho nunca.

-¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? – se encogió de hombros-. El orgullo es el principal obstáculo para una disculpa, y tenía a manos llenas. Fue duro ser un niño español en una ciudad norteamericana. Al principio, no encajaba en ningún lado.

-No lo recuerdo así.

-Tú ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que era extranjero –replicó Takeshi-. Te erigiste en mi protectora el primer día que estuvimos juntos. Dominabas el español incluso a los ocho años; nunca dijiste dónde lo habías aprendido.

-Me enseñó mi madre –dijo Ann-. Su madre era de Sonora, México. Y su abuela luchó con los rebeldes de Pancho Villa durante la revolución mexicana. Mamá tenía una fotografía de su abuela envuelta en cintos de munición y sosteniendo una carabina.

-Uno de los tíos abuelos de mi madre luchó con Pancho Villa –dijo Takeshi, gratamente sorprendido-. Su hijo todavía cría toros de lidia. Vive en el norte de Málaga, en Andalucía. Es tío abuelo mío.

-Nunca imaginé lo difícil que debió de ser para ti vivir aquí al principio –reflexionó Ann.

-Lamentaba no haber muerto con mis padres en ese incendio –recordó Takeshi-. No tenía a nadie en España que pudiera hacerse responsable de mí y como mi padre era ciudadano japonés, no podían deportarme. Acabé donde tú, en el centro de acogida de menores. Estaba sumido en el dolor y la ira por mi destino, odiaba a Dios y a todo el mundo –la miró a los ojos con atención-. Entonces Megumi me llevó a su casa y allí estaba una silenciosa niñita con modales de muchacho que me hablaba en un español hermosísimo cuando me negaba a contestar en inglés –sonrió-. Hacías que me sintiera en casa, dondequiera que estuvieras. Cuando me metí en líos de drogas, permaneciste sentada a mi lado, sosteniéndome la mano y prometiéndome que todo saldría bien. Se reían de mí por eso. Un tipo alto y fuerte como yo a los dieciocho años recibiendo consuelo de una nena de diez años.

-Era madura para mi edad.

-Y sigues siéndolo –le dijo y le apretó los dedos con fuerza-. Tú y yo tenemos un vínculo común. Siempre lo he sabido, aunque me molestaba e intentaba fingir que no existía –la miró a los ojos-. Ya no puedo seguir fingiendo. Después de lo que acaba de ocurrir entre nosotros.

Ann se desasió y se puso en pie de golpe, respirando con dificultad.

-Por favor, no quiero… No puedo hacer eso.

Takeshi se colocó frente a ella. El ocaso era espectacular, un estallido de tonos rojos, dorados y anaranjados, pero Ann no lo estaba mirando.

-No voy a pedirte nada –le dijo Takeshi con suavidad-. Sé que tienes miedo, y no voy a acorralarte. Podemos ser amigos, si eso es lo único que quieres. Antes, fui sincero contigo –dijo con voz grave, ronca; sus ojos oscuros casi resplandecían de emoción-. Te daría lo que tú quisieras, Ann. Cualquier cosa.

Ann se estremeció, al igual que la primera vez que se lo había oído decir. Incluso en aquellos momentos, Takeshi hablaba con una ternura infinita. Pero era demasiado pronto. Se volvió hacia la puerta principal.

-Quiero mi trozo de tarta.

-Un segundo –la acercó a la luz de la ventana y le miró los ojos. Sonrió y le tocó los labios con suavidad-. Estás bien. No querría que los Banji pensaran que te he hecho llorar aunque haya sido así.

-Cuando me empujaste, pensé que te desagradaba mi comportamiento –balbució Ann-. Me sentí… sucia.

Takeshi cerró los ojos y maldijo en silencio.

-¡Jamás! –exclamó con aspereza, y la miró lleno de pesar-. Sólo intentaba ahorrarte otra experiencia traumática –le dijo con sinceridad-. Es demasiado pronto para esa clase de intimidad, y no solo para ti, para mí también. Somos personas distintas. Me quedé de piedra al enterarme de los malos tratos de tu marido y me avergoncé de la manera en que me había comportado contigo. La situación de me fue de las manos –se encogió de hombros-. Te besé y no pude parar –sus pómulos se oscurecieron y bajó la mirada, como si le diera vergüenza reconocerlo-. Te aparté antes de poder cometer otro error estúpido que no pudiera deshacer.

-¡Ah! –dijo Ann, sorprendida-. ¿Fue por eso?

-Fue por eso, Ann –la miró a los ojos-. ¿Creías que me desagradabas? Qué risa. Creí morirme cuando te solté. Nunca… -se interrumpió y le dio la espalda.

-¿Nunca? –lo apremió poniéndole una mano en el brazo. Takeshi levantó la cabeza, pero no la miró.

-Nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer.

Ann lo soltó, pero sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza. No era desagrado, sino deseo lo que Takeshi sentía. Deseo incontenible. Ella también había sucumbido a él.

Fueron educados y cordiales el uno con el otro mientras tomaban la tarta y el café, pero los dos se habían encerrado en sí mismos. Eludieron tocar cualquier tema personal. Sonrieron, charlaron y después, Takeshi llevó a Ann de regreso a su hotel. A pesar de las protestas de ella, la acompañó hasta su habitación.

-Es demasiado tarde para que vagues sola por los pasillos de un hotel –le dijo cuando se detuvieron ante su puerta-. Puede que llegue con varios años de retraso, pero voy a cuidar mejor de ti.

Ella le lanzó una mirada curiosa.

-No te molestes –le dijo-. Solo me quedaré en Tokio hasta que encuentre el trabajo que busco.

-Y después, ¿adiós para siempre? –preguntó Takeshi con semblante severo. Ann no podía mirarlo y decir que sí.

-Cuanto más lejos estemos el uno del otro, mejor. Mi presencia solo serviría para envenenarte la vida. Ninguno de los dos está pensando en algo permanente, y a mí ni siquiera se me pasa por la cabeza entablar una relación pasajera. No estoy hecha para aventuras fugaces y apasionadas.

-Será una broma –rió Takeshi-. Tú, teniendo una aventura con alguien, ni siquiera si ese alguien soy yo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, curiosa, con la tarjeta magnética insertada en la ranura de la puerta.

-¿Por qué?

-Tienes más inhibiciones de las que te imaginas –dijo con suavidad. Movió la cabeza-. Necesitarás un hombre paciente para superarlas todas.

-Una cualidad que nadie te achacaría jamás –replicó con dulzura. Takeshi frunció los labios.

-No sé… Pensé que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien hace un rato.

Ann captó el sentido de sus palabras y le lanzó una mirada furibunda. Takeshi sonreía de oreja a oreja, el maldito de él. Por primera vez desde que ella tenía uso de razón, la miró de arriba abajo con patente sensualidad.

-Tienes un cuerpo precioso –le dijo-. Eres esbelta, pero tus senos son perfectos…

-¡Deja de hablar de mis senos! –exclamó, y cruzó los brazos para protegerse.

-Es mejor que hacer lo que estoy pensando –repuso sin dejar de mirarlos con los labios fruncidos. Ann sintió un calor fulminante como un rayo y se ruborizó-. Ya veo que sabes de qué estoy hablando –añadió Takeshi.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

Takeshi bajó la mirada a sus labios.

-Me encantaría darte un beso de buenas noches, Ann –dijo en un tono de voz que le produjo un hormigueo en los dedos de sus pies-. Pero dudo que saliera de tu cuarto si lo hiciera.

Ann no lograba idear una respuesta ingeniosa. Takeshi la desarmaba cuando le hablaba en aquel tono sedoso y suave, y él lo sabía. La miró a los ojos, y la sonrisa se extinguió.

-No te abordaré por sorpresa ni te presionaré. Pero te deseo.

-Ya te he dicho…

-Y es reciproco. Podrás hacerme tuyo cuando quieras –prosiguió, como si ella no hubiese hablado. Tenía la mirada implacable, sensual -. Donde quieras: en la cama, en el suelo, contra la pared, no me importa. Pero la decisión será tuya y el cómo también. A partir de ahora, ni siquiera te tocaré a no ser que tú me lo pidas –añadió en voz baja.

-No…No te entiendo –tartamudeó. Él alargó el brazo y le acarició la mejilla.

-He trabajado muchos años como defensor de la ley. Reconozco a una niña violada cuando la veo –dijo con brusquedad-. Aunque haya tardado años en darme cuenta.

Ann retrocedió.

-No hagas eso –dijo Takeshi con aspereza-. No es nada de lo que debas avergonzarte. No es culpa tuya.

Las lágrimas le anegaron los ojos. Se estaba mareando. El pasillo comenzó a dar vueltas al tiempo que los terribles recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, atenazándola, aterrorizándola.

-Takeshi –susurró, y se desmayó a sus pies.

Cuando volvió en sí, yacía en la cama, sobre la colcha. Takeshi estaba sentado junto a ella, acercándole un vaso de agua a los labios. Estaba pálido a pesar de su tez cetrina.

Ann alcanzó a tomar un sorbo y se atragantó. Takeshi dejó el vaso en la mesilla y la ayudó a incorporarse. Le acariciaba el pelo mientras ella luchaba por recuperar el aliento y la cordura.

-Lo siento –dijo Takeshi-. Debí mantener la boca cerrada.

Ann tragó saliva; Takeshi no imaginaba la clase de recuerdos que había resucitado. No eran tan sencillos ni directos como su suposición daba a entender. Era normal, las personas hacían conjeturas sin concebir la depravación en la que algunos hombres podían caer en su búsqueda de la buena vida, del dinero rápido.

-No es nada, Takeshi –dijo con voz débil-. Ha sido una semana muy dura. El jet lag me ha afectado con retraso.

Takeshi la miraba con preocupación; no se lo tragaba.

-¿Por qué no vuelves al rancho conmigo?

-No lo entiendes –le dijo Ann, moviendo la cabeza-. Todo ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. Ya lo he superado, de verdad.

-Claro que lo has superado, cielo. Por eso te has desmayado.

Parpadeó al oír aquel apelativo cariñoso. Conocía a Takeshi desde hacía dieciocho años, y a ella nunca le había dirigido ninguno. Lo oyó reír con firmeza.

-¿He descubierto un punto flaco? Tendré que explotarlo.

-No funcionará dos veces seguidas –repuso con firmeza.

-Claro. Cariño –susurró. Ann se sonrojó y vio cómo a él le brillaba la mirada de puro deleite-. Ya se me ocurrirán otros antes de que nos volvamos a ver. El miércoles o el jueves estaré libre. Puedes escoger la película y el restaurante.

-¿Takeshi…?

-No voy a tocarte –repitió-. Cena y película, nada más.

-No me atormentes, Takeshi.

Takeshi vaciló; daba la impresión de estar atormentada. Tomó una de sus manos y le dio un apretón cariñoso.

-Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a sentirte como te sientes; no te lo reprocho. Pero no me eches por completo de tu vida, Ann. Hasta podría conformarme con la amistad, si eso es lo único que puedes ofrecerme.

El comentario era sorprendente. Y poco fiable, porque Ann había percibido su anhelo. Qué ironía que ella lo amara pero no pudiera imaginarse haciéndole el amor, y que él la deseara sin amarla.

-Podríamos volver a ser hermanos de acogida –le dijo.

-¿Como cuando éramos pequeños? –preguntó Takeshi, sin sonreír. Ella asintió-. Si eso es lo que quieres, de acuerdo –la soltó y se puso en pie-. Pero piénsalo bien, Ann. Hay muchas mujeres en el mundo, y a algunas de ellas no les parecería un sacrificio ser mi amante.

El comentario la hirió, como era de esperar. Tomó el vaso de agua y bebió. No dijo nada. Sabía que Takeshi le estaba dando un ultimátum, pero no pensaba aceptarlo.

-¿No dices nada? –la apremió. Aguardaba con visible impaciencia, mirándola con enojo. La ansiaba solo con mirarla, y Ann le estaba cerrando la puerta cuando ni siquiera había metido la llave en la cerradura.

-No te preocupes, te he entendido. Me darás la espalda si no estoy dispuesta a acostarme contigo. Hay mujeres haciendo cola, esperando –sonrió-. Qué afortunado.

-Ha sido un golpe bajo –reconoció con la mandíbula apretada.

-Buenas noches, Takeshi.

Takeshi salió al pasillo, pero se dio la vuelta casi al instante. Ann se había desmayado por culpa de la referencia que había hecho a su pasado. Tenía miedos ocultos. Y allí estaba él, presionándola, cuando había prometido no hacerlo. Era su frustración lo que hablaba, no su corazón. La miró atenazado por los remordimientos.

-Soy un mentiroso; hago promesas que no cumplo –se encogió de hombros-. Yo tampoco querría salir conmigo después de lo mal que me he portado esta noche. Pero cierra la puerta con llave, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –dijo Ann, y se levantó para hacer lo que le pedía. Takeshi se encogió de hombros y echó a andar por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ann contempló cómo se alejaba. Cuando llegó al ascensor, entró y, justo cuando se disponía a pulsar el botón, la sorprendió observándolo. Vaciló e hizo un pequeño ademán, como si quisiera salir del ascensor y volver con ella. La idea la asustaba; no estaba preparada para eso. No podría soportar otro abrazo apasionado aquella noche después de todo lo que Takeshi había dicho.

Retrocedió al interior del cuarto y cerró la puerta con fuerza antes de recostarse en ella con el corazón desbocado.

- - - - - - - -

**Notas de Adaptadora: **Bueno, como que las cosas aquí cuajan pero luego se desmorona… Estos dos me desesperan, pero más Momo, trata de ser todo lo galante posible pero sigue atormentándola. Pobre Ann, pero estoy segura que se arreglan, espero sus reviews y si hay alguna falla me avisan y a la vez me disculpan, es que tengo que hacerlo rápido, porque a veces viene mi mamá y me bota, porque tenemos varias novelas en la pc XDDD…

Se me cuidas niñas… JANE

Psdta: Ya subo otro capítulo más… bye


	6. Chapter 6

De nuevo yo, aquí con otro capítulo, para no ser mala voy a subir dos capítulos para que gocen de esta historia y vean que Momo así como lo vemos, es el Momo dulce que conocemos… ¿A que no? Vayamos a la adaptación.

**_DISCLAIMER_**: POT no me pertenece, los derechos son de Konomi Takeshi san, y la novela menos es mía sino de la genialísima novelista Diana Palmer. Ahora a la adaptación…

- - - - - - -

**Capítulo 6**

Ann durmió poco durante el fin de semana y se presentó el lunes en la oficina con ojos somnolientos. Al ducharse se había vuelto a avergonzar al descubrir en el espejo una señal roja en el pecho, donde Takeshi la había acariciado. Había otras señales suaves, todas ellas testimonio del tórrido episodio.

Nadie podía ver las señales, por supuesto, pero los recuerdos bastaban para quitarle el sueño. Tras años de fantasías estériles, la realidad era una sorpresa tan grande que apenas podía digerirla.

Takeshi era un amante maravilloso. Ann había descubierto lo que se había estado perdiendo y lo que perdería si aceptaba un trabajo en el extranjero.

Pero ¿de qué serviría quedarse allí? No podía esperar nada de él, a pesar de su cambio de actitud. Takeshi no quería casarse, y ella sí. Le había mentido para proteger su orgullo, pero le habría encantado casarse con él, darle hijos. "Hijos". El dolor la traspasó como un cuchillo. Terminó de vestirse y se negó a seguir pensando en él.

Tenía entrevistas con dos clientes y por fortuna, fue lo bastante astuta para convencerlos de que estaba concentrada en su trabajo. A mediodía, Tomoe la invitó a almorzar; llevaba una cámara fotográfica consigo.

-¿Para que es eso? –le preguntó.

-Vamos a almorzar en el restaurante contiguo a la agencia en la que trabaja el tipo al que investigamos –le explicó con una sonrisa-. Espero verlo con alguien, cualquiera, a quien podamos fotografiar. Todavía no sabemos muy bien qué contactos tiene.

-¡Buena idea! ¿Sabe tu marido lo que tramas? –se apresuró a añadir.

-No –dijo Tomoe, y frunció el ceño-. Y ni se te ocurra contárselo. Nokoru no me entiende, pero este es mi trabajo. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

Almorzaron en un restaurante parrilla dos puertas más allá de una oficina de empleo de fachada lujosa.

-¿Estás segura de que es ese el local? –preguntó Ann entre dientes cuando pasaron delante-. ¡Es muy elegante!

-Pues claro, esa es su tapadera. Y no solo en Kyoto, también tienen agencias en Shinjuku y en Osaka –le explicó Tomoe-. Pero Izui dice que las demás son legítimas, una fachada para esta, MAHOU, que trata con la multinacional controlada por Sanada que comercia con niños robados.

-Vivimos en un mundo siniestro.

Pidieron la comida y tomaron café mientras esperaban.

-¡Mira, ahí están! –gimió Tomoe con la mirada clavada en el escaparate-. Se irán antes de que pueda sacar la cámara.

-De eso nada. Sígueme con la cámara, corre –Ann se levantó, sorteó las mesas y salió a paso rápido a la calle. Dos hombres, uno de corta estatura y medio calvo, el otro alto, moreno y de rostro severo, hablaban en la acera en un idioma que parecía español.

-¡Dan! – exclamó Ann, y avanzó deprisa hacia el hombre más alto con una enorme sonrisa-. ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! Me parecía que eras tú… -dejó la frase en el aire deliberadamente y fingió avergonzarse-. Vaya, lo siento. Lo he confundido con un compañero de trabajo. Perdone.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó deprisa, rezando para que Tomoe hubiese obrado con rapidez. Volvió a entrar en el restaurante conteniendo el impulso de volver la cabeza y contemplar la reacción de los hombres.

Tomoe sonreía de oreja a oreja cuando regresaron a la mesa.

-¡He conseguido la foto! ¡Qué astuta! –exclamó -. Hoy invito yo.

-Ha sido emocionante –dijo Ann, casi sin aliento-. Puede que haya nacido para detective. ¿Sabes quiénes eran?

-El más bajito es el hombre al que investigamos; se llama Alvaro Adams. Pero creo que el alto es el socio con el que intentamos relacionarlo, el que se ocupa de la trata de niños africanos, Genichirou Sanada. Trabaja principalmente desde Madrid, pero tiene contactos en MAHOU y creemos que Adams y él son socios de la multinacional. Da miedo pensarlo. Nosotros pasamos toda la información que reunimos a las agencias del gobierno.

-Espero que puedan neutralizar el negocio.

-Nosotros también.

-¿Se fijaron mucho en mí cuando me di la vuelta? –preguntó Ann, porque el hombre alto le resultaba vagamente familiar.

-Sanada no dejó de mirarte –Tomoe confirmó sus peores sospechas-. Como si te hubiera reconocido. ¿No es de locos?

A Ann le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿No se trataba del hombre que había intentado matar a Takeshi? Debía confirmarlo. Pero no le dijo nada a Tomoe; no quería que la mujer de su jefe se apesadumbrara, porque la idea de hacerse la encontradiza había sido de ella. Pero no lograba lamentarlo. Tenía la sensación de estar haciendo algo importante, algo que merecía la pena. Además, había saboreado la emoción del riesgo.

¡No le extrañaba que Takeshi no pudiera dejar su trabajo!

Pasó el resto de la jornada como en una nebulosa, convencida de que no quería dedicarse el resto de su vida a recomendar inversiones bursátiles. ¿Y si el señor Izui necesitara otra empleada?

Pero su acción insensata la preocupaba. Empezaba a comprender lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser Sanada. Si sabía quién era ella y sospechaba que lo estaba espiando, corría un grave peligro. Así que cuando regresó a su hotel, telefoneó al rancho. Takeshi no estaba, pero dejó recado de que la llamara y se dirigió a su pequeño salón en camiseta y pantalones cortos, descalza, para anotar las últimas cifras bancarias en el portátil.

Pasaron dos horas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El timbre insistente de la puerta la sobresaltó. Echó un vistazo por la mirilla y vio a Takeshi, vestido con vaqueros y botas de diseño, camisa azul, lazo y sombrero de ala ancha. Sorprendida, porque solo le había pedido que la telefoneara, le abrió. Takeshi la miró de arriba abajo con admiración antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él.

-Quería decirte… -empezó a decir Ann. Takeshi se inclinó, la levantó en brazos y la besó con anhelo.

Ann se olvidó de lo que iba a decir. Dejó que la besara, embrujada por el roce suave de sus labios. No la apremiaba ni se mostraba insistente. La besaba despacio, con delicadeza y suave sensualidad. Ann se derritió.

Takeshi alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué querías decirme?

Ann no podía respirar y, mucho menos, pensar.

-Llevas un sombrero de vaquero –señaló.

-Es que soy un vaquero. ¿Qué querías decirme?

-No puedo pensar –rió avergonzada.

-Me halagas –frunció los labios-. ¿Quieres que lo vuelva a hacer?

Ann tragó saliva.

-Ahora mismo, no.

-Al menos, resulta prometedor –dijo Takeshi mientras la dejaba de pie frente a él con suavidad-. ¿Qué hacías?

-Meter datos –señaló su ordenador-. Me olvidé de la hora.

-Es evidente. ¿Qué tal si te ponemos un bonito vestido y salimos a cenar a un asador que conozco?

-El vestido me lo pongo yo –le informó. Takeshi suspiró.

-Adiós al postre –frunció el ceño-. No es que me importe pero ¿por qué me llamaste?

Ann se retiró el pelo con ademán nervioso.

-Iba a hablarte del hombre que hemos visto durante el almuerzo, paseando con Álvaro Adams –empezó a decir.

El buen humor de Takeshi se esfumó. De pronto, se puso terriblemente serio, y ella vislumbró al hombre en que se convertía cuando trabajaba como mercenario.

-¿Cómo conoces a Adams y dónde lo has visto?

-Tomoe lo reconoció. Izui está investigando a qué se dedica. Almorzamos en un restaurante cercano a su lugar de trabajo, esa agencia de colocaciones MAHOU –prosiguió; la expresión severa de Takeshi despertaba su curiosidad-. Había un hombre con él, era alto y moreno y tenía una cicatriz en la boca…

-¡SANADA! –exclamó-. ¿Ya está en Tokio? ¡Santo Dios! ¿Te vio?

-Bueno, Tomoe quería sacarle una foto y estaban a punto de irse, así que lo saludé y simulé haberme confundido de persona. No se dieron cuenta de que se la sacaba –se apresuró a añadir, porque Takeshi empezaba a asustarla.

-Insensata –dijo entre dientes-. Genichirou Sanada es el hombre que dejó la bomba que casi me mata. No es idiota. Ya debe de saber quién eres y con quién estabas, de modo que tanto tú como la lunática de tu amiga estáis en peligro.

-Debería llamar a Tomoe –dijo, preocupada.

-Deberías hacer la maleta –replicó Takeshi con firmeza-. No vas a quedarte aquí sola ahora que Sanada sabe quién eres. Ve a recoger tus cosas, enseguida. No pienso irme sin ti. Tomoe es la mujer de Nokoru Souh ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero…

-Lo llamaré por teléfono cuando lleguemos al rancho. Pero ahora, haz las maletas. Vas a dejar el hotel ahora mismo.

Ann vaciló; la estaba arrollando. Era una mujer moderna y no debía ceder sin más. Había docena de libros escritos sobre hombres como Takeshi; podría haber leído alguno.

-¿A qué esperas, a que entre una bala por la ventana? –estalló al ver que no se movía-. ¡No pienso discutir contigo! Ese hombre se arriesga a perder millones si lo descubren. Ha matado a niños, por el amor de Dios. No vacilará con una mujer obstinada.

Ann se puso en jarras y lo miró, iracunda.

-Ahora, escúchame tú a mí.

Estaba demasiado preocupado y exasperado para andarse con delicadezas. La levantó, se la echó al hombro y salió al pasillo. Cerró la puerta mientras ella le aporreaba la espalda y la condujo al ascensor ante las miradas divertidas de otros huéspedes.

-¡Takeshi! –chilló, avergonzada de estar en pantalones cortos y en aquella postura. Él la tomó en brazos.

-Ya, ya, cariño –dijo con suavidad, e intercambió una mirada de afecto con la pareja de ancianos que bajaban en el ascensor-. Está en estado de buena esperanza –les confió, para horror de Ann-. Me preocupa incluso que ande.

Ann quiso decir algo, pero no tuvo ocasión. Ya estaban atravesando el vestíbulo cuando Takeshi dejó de hablar. Un minuto después, descalza como estaba, la depositó en el asiento del pasajero de su camioneta.

-Subiré a recoger tu ropa y tu ordenador –le dijo, muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

-¡No tienes llave! –masculló.

-¿Cómo crees que entré el día siguiente de tu llegada al rancho?

-Sinvergüenza.

-A mucha honra –repuso con regocijo-. Soy un mercenario profesional. Conozco todo tipo de trucos que tú ignoras. No te muevas de ahí, ahora mismo vengo.

Minutos después estaban en el rancho. Ann, avergonzada de su aspecto, entró en un bonito dormitorio detrás de Takeshi, que acarreaba su equipaje y el portátil. Por fortuna, nadie los había visto entrar.

La habitación estaba decorada en tonos rosados y azules, y disponía de una cama con dosel.

-Vaya –murmuró-. El que decoró esto era amante de los encajes, ¿eh?

Takeshi se dio la vuelta.

-Yo la decoré –Ann se preguntó para quién, porque había comprado el rancho tras la muerte de Ayumi-. ¿A quién le gustan los muebles de estilo provenzal y las cortinas Priscilla? –inquirió con paciencia

-A mí –barbotó Ann-. Pero… ¿por qué querrías decorar una habitación para mí?

-Demencia pasajera –murmuró-. El viernes iré al psiquiatra a que me examine.

Ann no podía dejar de mirarlo.

-¿De verdad has hecho esto por mí? –tartamudeó, incrédula.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? – se acercó y le puso las manos en los hombros-. Ya te lo he dicho, eres una parte muy importante de mi vida. Siempre pensé que acabarías pasando la noche en el rancho, aunque solo fuera los fines de semana.

-Nunca dijiste nada –contestó con tristeza-. Ni siquiera lo insinuaste.

-Me cuesta dejar que la gente se acerque a mí –confesó a regañadientes, sin poder mirarla a los ojos-. Perdí a mis padres, a mi esposa, a Megumi… No tengo un buen historial de… afecto.

Iba a decir de amor, pero no pudo pronunciar la palabra. Ann lo entendía. Sabía lo que era la traición; le costaba confiar en las personas.

-Sé como te sientes –dijo, despacio-. Excepto que a ti te han abandonado por circunstancias que no podían controlar, ni siquiera Ayumi. A mí me han traicionado las personas que tenía más cerca.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Takeshi con suavidad.

-Casi todo el mundo –contestó, lamentando su desliz. Se apartó y se acercó a su maleta-. Voy a cambiarme.

-¿Qué tienen de malo los pantalones cortos? –preguntó, distraído-. Estás en tu casa.

-Solo me los pongo cuando estoy sola.

Takeshi la observaba con mirada especulativa.

-¿Quién abusó de ti, Ann?

Ella soltó los vaqueros que acababa de sacar. Takeshi fue a cerrar la puerta y se acercó de nuevo a ella. La obligó a mirarlo.

-Fue tu padrastro, ¿verdad? –Ann lo miró con pavor-. ¿Has recibido terapia?

-Nunca he sido capaz de contárselo a un desconocido.

Takeshi le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares; sostenía su rostro entre las manos.

-Conozco a una mujer. Es mercenaria, pero también psicóloga. Es dura de pelar y sincera; creo que ella te caería bien. Resulta fácil hablar con ella, y podría ayudarte.

-¿Eso crees?

Takeshi se inclinó para que ella tuviera que mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Acaso quieres pasarte el resto de tu vida sola, sin familia ni hijos?

-No sé si podré tener hijos –dijo con voz ronca por el dolor. Takeshi dejó de acariciarla.

-¿Por qué?

-La paliza que me dio Akira fue… terrible –confesó con vacilación-. Me caí sobre una mesa de mármol y la rompí. Me dañé un ovario. El otro funciona… pero los médicos me dijeron que podría resultarme difícil concebir.

Takeshi ideó de inmediato modos y maneras de dejarla embarazada, y se quedó atónito. Ni los hijos ni la familia habían sido una prioridad en su vida. Su trabajo lo predisponía a la soledad.

-Difícil, pero no imposible –dijo con voz ronca, y se puso tenso de la cabeza a los pies. Rió al sentir la inesperada erección.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Al pensar en niños me he puesto a cien –frunció los labios-. Es la primera vez que me pasa.

Ann se sonrojó y se apartó. Con un hondo suspiro, Takeshi hundió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para no tocarla.

-Bueno, es un reto ¿no? Me gustan los retos.

A Ann le temblaban las manos. Las entrelazó a la altura de la cintura.

-Me gustaría cambiarme de ropa.

-Y a mí me gustaría mirar –repuso con suavidad, sin sonreír-. Tu piel tiene un brillo delicado, como el de una perla. Eres suave como un pétalo, sedosa y deliciosa, y la fragancia de las rosas te envuelve como un halo –contempló su pelo, su rostro, su cuerpo, con avidez -. He estado con mujeres a lo largo de la vida, no muchas, pero las suficientes para saber apreciarlas. Las superas a todas en todos los sentidos. Si tuviese un ideal de mujer, serías tú.

Ann no sabía cómo tomarse aquellas palabras. La hacían ruborizarse. Pero era Takeshi quien se lo decía, "Takeshi" que había sido su adversario durante años.

-Te doy lástima y por eso me dices todas esas cosas.

-¿Por qué ibas a darme lástima? –replicó él con el ceño fruncido.

Porque Ann sabía lo que era. Cuando las personas se compadecían de uno, intentaban compensar el trauma abrumándolo a caprichos. Querían ayudar y, cuando solo podían recurrir a las palabras, empleaban los halagos. Pero eran palabras vacías.

-Tantos secretos, Ann –murmuró Takeshi mientras la veía meditar en sus comentarios-. No te fías de mí, ¿verdad?

-No es nada personal.

-Si voy despacio y con cuidado y no te presiono –le preguntó con suavidad-, ¿podría ganarme tu confianza?

-¿Qué esperarías a cambio? –le preguntó con recelo.

Fue entonces cuando Takeshi comprendió lo ardua y larga que sería la batalla. No ganaría de un día para otro. Entreabrió los labios mientras la deseaba con la mirada.

-Tengo treinta y cuatro años –dijo despacio-. He vivido deprisa y a lo loco, he hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso, y muchas de ellas solo por dinero. Pero lo de este Sanada me ha cambiado. Quiero pararle los pies, a él y a sus colaboradores, y no porque me paguen –vaciló; quería escoger bien las palabras-. Si tuviera un hijo de ocho o nueve años y tuviera que ver cómo se convierte en un esclavo en una plantación de cacao, en una mina o en un taller y no pudiera salvarlo porque no tuviera dinero… -inspiró con brusquedad-. Hay padres que los venden por once o doce dólares porque no pueden cuidarlos y esperan que se abran camino en la vida trabajando para una multinacional de otro país. Pero acaban convirtiéndose en esclavos, sin cobrar ni un centavo por su trabajo.

-Es repugnante.

-Y despiadado –su rostro se endureció-. Sanada también tiene una red de prostitución y convierte a adolescentes en esclavas sexuales. Imagínate a una niña inocente de doce años en un burdel en el que trabaja como una mula.

Ann podía imaginarlo. Bajó la vista, descompuesta.

-Hay que detenerlo.

-Sí. Pero –añadió Takeshi, y tomó su rostro entre las manos –no hace falta que te involucres. No puedo permitir que te hagan daño. Mañana iré a ver a Izui y haremos planes. Sé más sobre Sanada que él, y tengo acceso a información que ni siquiera él puede obtener. La compartiré.

Ann lo miró con temor.

-¡Pero a ti también podrían hacerte daño!

-Eso me gusta –dijo con voz ronca-. Me gusta que temas por mí. Siempre lo has hecho. ¿Por qué no me habré dado cuenta antes?

-No querías darte cuenta –dijo Ann con brusquedad-. Renunciaste a ver cualquier cosa que te hiciera sentir.

-Sí –reconoció -. Y tú también.

Ann no podía negarlo.

-Las personas pueden hacerte sufrir mucho si se acercan demasiado –murmuró en tono distraído, absorta en los ojos oscuros y cálidos de Takeshi. Este deslizó el pulgar por los labios entreabiertos de ella.

-Como yo te hice sufrir –dijo en voz baja-. No sabes cuánto lamento lo que te hice aquella noche. Durante años imaginé cómo seria hacerte el amor suave y lentamente, arrancando gemidos de tu garganta y haciéndote volar de puro deleite. Y cuando se presentó la oportunidad –dijo con un áspero suspiro-, te herí de todas las maneras posibles.

Era sorprendente que la hubiese deseado antes de aquella noche.

-Tenía miedo –le confesó Ann con la cabeza gacha.

-Del dolor.

-No, de… -tragó saliva-. El placer se iba intensificando y creí que iba a estallar en pedazos. Tenía miedo de no poder soportarlo…

Takeshi la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza, casi de forma dolorosa. Ann podía oír los latidos, sonoros y rápidos, contra su pecho. Takeshi gimió con aspereza y la abrazó aún más.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ann.

-Al menos sentiste algo –murmuró él, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Ann jugó con el bolsillo de su camisa.

-Si me hubiera dejado ir… Si no me hubiera resistido, ¿qué… qué habría pasado?

-¿Alguna vez has tenido un orgasmo?

Ann dio un brinco en sus brazos. Sabía de lo que Takeshi estaba hablando, aunque no lo hubiera experimentado.

-No –dijo pasado un minuto.

Takeshi deslizó sus labios cálidos y ávidos por la cara de Ann hasta que los posó en su boca y la besó con creciente insistencia.

-Supón –susurró él con aspereza –que dejas que te dé uno.

El corazón de Ann dio un vuelco. Takeshi la tomó de las caderas y empezó a unirlas de forma rítmica a las de él, como había hecho en su despacho, en el diván. El cuerpo de Ann empezó a tensarse, a arder de curiosidad y placer crecientes. Hundió las uñas en la espalda de Takeshi, pero él no protestó. Sentía curiosidad. Estaba viva, estaba hambrienta.

Takeshi deslizó una pierna larga y ágil entre las de ella y empezó a moverse a un ritmo lento y letal. El cuerpo de Maggie seguía sus movimientos, se elevaba hacia el de él, ávida de intimidad.

-Puedo darte el paraíso –murmuró Takeshi junto a los labios entreabiertos de Ann-. Déjame.

Ann abrió la boca para recibir su beso ardiente y profundo y gimió al sentir otra oleada embriagadora de placer.

-¿Me dejas? –insistió él susurrando-. ¿Me dejas, Ann?

Quería decir que sí, pero no debía. Estaba mal. Takeshi la despreciaría. Se burlaría de ella, como había hecho otras veces. Le… Ay, si al menos dejara de acariciarla…

Gimió y separó la boca de la de él lo justo para pronunciar la palabra que abriría la puerta del paraíso, que la haría suya, suya de verdad.

El golpe de nudillos en la puerta fue sólido, sonoro y cruel. Takeshi retrocedió como un hombre aturdido, temblando de deseo frustrado, sin poder dar crédito a la entrega de Ann.

-¿Sí? –preguntó con aspereza.

-Perdone que le moleste, señor Momoshiro –fue la respuesta vacilante de June-, pero hay un tal Koutaro Izui al teléfono. Pregunta por usted.

- - - - - -

**Notas de Adaptadora: **Vaya, vaya… Ahora las cosas se han puesto muy intrigantes, excitantes, desesperantes, seguro que ya acaparé la atención de la mayoría de ustedes, está parejita también tiene su estilo, yo también apoyo al MomoXAnn pero aun así, sigo fiel al RyoSaku.

¿Qué creen que suceda? Viridiana me preguntó algo con respecto a Ann, bueno niña ya sabes lo que pudo haber perdido, pero ya sabes, aquí suceden milagros… ooopsss hablé demasiado, pero de todas maneras no dejen de leer, la cosa se pondrá más candente aún… Nos vemos… bye bye


	7. Chapter 7

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD CHICAS! ¿Cómo la pasaron? Yo bien, aunque un poco depre porque llovió por donde vivo y no me gusta, en todo caso, voy a subir tres capítulos de una ese será su regalo para todas las que siguen esta adaptación…

**_DISCLAIMER_**: POT no me pertenece, los derechos son de Konomi Takeshi san, y la novela menos es mía sino de la genialísima novelista Diana Palmer. Ahora a la adaptación…

- - - - - - -

**Capítulo 7**

A Takeshi todavía le flaqueaban las rodillas cuando descolgó el teléfono del salón.

-Momoshiro al habla –dijo con voz ahogada. No era de extrañar. Había estado a punto de seducir a Ann cuando había prometido no hacerlo.

-Soy Koutaro Izui –dijo la voz pausada y grave-. Nokoru Souh acaba de llamar para hablarme de una fotografía que Ann Tachibana y su esposa han sacado durante el almuerzo-. ¿Te lo ha contado Ann?

-Sí –contestó con brusquedad.

-¿Sabes quién es el hombre que estaba con Adams?

-Y tanto que lo sé, se llama Genichirou Sanada. Sanada dirige una red de explotación infantil y la está extendiendo por África Occidental y Centroamérica, buscando más niños para reunir dinero para la multinacional que dirige. Sanada me ha puesto una bomba que casi me deja ciego. Ann se ha expuesto a un grave peligro al acercarse a él. La he traído al rancho para poder protegerla.

Se produjo un breve silencio.

-Entiendo.

-No sé si tanto como yo. Sanada es un asesino. Y no solo de hombres; también ha matado niños. Lo conozco desde hace años. Enredó a mi grupo en un golpe de estado en África que acabó con varios de los nuestros. Acabamos luchando contra niños con armas automáticas. Lo perseguimos, pero se escabulló del país y no logramos localizarlo. Pero puedo proporcionarte información sobre él y Adams. Te los pondré en bandeja.

-No los quiero –fue la respuesta regocijada de Izui-. Pero se los daré a una agencia del gobierno que sí los busca. Mi cliente no es tan generoso; a su familia le gustaría ver a Adams muerto.

-¿A su familia?

-No puedo darte muchos detalles –dijo Izui-. Solo que Adams estuvo implicado en el rapto y asesinato de dos de sus hijos, durante una redada en un pueblo de Centroamérica, y cuando las autoridades se acercaron demasiado, Sanada se limitó a eliminarlos. Los padres tienen un tío rico que me pidió que reuniera pruebas contra él. Estaba vigilando a Adams, pero las pistas nos condujeron a Sanada. Adams no tiene historial delictivo, Sanada sí. Creo que mis clientes se equivocaron de hombre.

-Si mi información es precisa, sí –dijo Takeshi-. Y creo que lo es, porque me la pasó un miembro del senado que ansía meter a Sanada entre rejas tanto como yo.

-Tienes buenos contactos –reflexionó Izui.

-Los hay aún mejores –rió Takeshi-, incluyendo un jefe de gobierno extranjero. (¿A quién creen que se refiere? XDD) Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

-Mañana estaré en la oficina todo el día. ¿Te viene bien a las ocho y media?

-Sí, así podré dejar a Ann en su oficina –vaciló-. Oye, no me gusta que vuelva a trabajar, pero no quiero más discusiones… Tuve que traerla al rancho por la fuerza.

-Tengo hombres sin casos entre manos –se apresuró a decir Izui-. Ann estará a salvo en este edificio, te doy mi palabra.

-No subestimes a Sanada –fue la respuesta seca de Takeshi-. Yo lo hice y casi pierdo la vida.

-Aprendemos de los errores, si no nos matan. Yo también he cometido unos cuantos. Entonces, hasta las ocho y media.

-Bien.

Takeshi colgó y deslizó un dedo por el auricular mientras reflexionaba sobre la situación de Ann. No quería asfixiarla, pero no le apetecía correr el riesgo de que Sanada la secuestrara. Ella no se daba cuenta de lo peligroso que era. Tendría que vigilarla con disimulo; Ann defendía su independencia a toda costa.

Cuando June puso la cena en la mesa, Ann ya se había puesto los vaqueros y un jersey de punto de manga corta. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta y no llevaba maquillaje. Parecía más joven y despreocupada.

Takeshi la observó con disimulo mientras ella hablaba con June sobre la nueva tela que había salido al mercado, suave y agradable a la vista. Las dos mujeres parecían haber hecho buenas migas y Takeshi no podía sino alegrarse de ello.

Advirtió que Ann era reacia a mirarlo a los ojos, pero la sorprendió observándolo en una ocasión, y tuvo la sensación de estar flotando.

Ninguno de los Banji conocía el motivo de la presencia de Ann en el rancho, pero debía ponerlos al corriente. Si por alguna razón no estaba en la propiedad, quería que fueran conscientes del peligro.

-Quiero que también se lo cuentes a Inoue –le dijo a Banji cuando le resumió el problema-. Cuando no esté, debéis aseguraros de que el rancho es un lugar seguro. Dudo que Sanada se presente si sabe que estoy aquí, pero no sé cuántos contactos tiene, ni lo que saben.

-Me alegro de que vinieras aquí, donde Takeshi puede protegerte –le dijo June a Ann con sincera preocupación. Ann parecía incómoda.

-No ha venido voluntariamente –les aclaró Takeshi-. La saqué por la fuerza del hotel, con ella chillando y pataleando.

-Descalza y en pantalones cortos – se quejó Ann mientras tomaba café-. Y lo que le dijiste a esa pareja de ancianos… -suspiró con enojo-. ¡Si Megumi estuviera aquí…!

-Se estaría desternillando de risa –terminó Takeshi en su lugar, con un brillo en la mirada.

June los miró alternativamente y sonrió. Era la primera vez que oía reír a Takeshi Momoshiro; con Ann parecía una persona diferente. Vislumbró fugazmente al hombre que había sido, tal vez antes de que su trabajo lo volviera frío y duro. Se preguntó si su jefe se habría dado cuenta de lo mucho que Ann lo había cambiado en tan poco tiempo.

Un rato después, entraron en el salón para ver la televisión, pero Ann estaba intranquila.

-¿Crees de verdad que Sanada sería capaz de intentar algo contra nosotros dos? –le preguntó a Takeshi. Este sonrió.

-Por supuesto que sí. Mañana por la mañana iré a ver a Izui para hablar de estrategias. Te dejaré en la oficina y después, pasaré a recogerte con Inoue.

Ann empezó a protestar, pero ya estaba abriendo la boca cuando la cerró. Aquel era el trabajo de Takeshi; se ganaba la vida previendo amenazas, peligro, violencia. Si el tal Sanada deseaba hacerles algún mal, nadie mejor que Takeshi para evitarlo.

-¿Cómo, no protestas? –exclamó Takeshi. Ella cambió de postura en el sofá.

-Eres muy bueno en tu trabajo –lo miró a la cara-. Sé que podrás afrontar cualquier peligro que surja.

Takeshi experimentó una grata sorpresa al oír aquel comentario. Sonrió.

-Gracias –dijo con suavidad.

-No te estoy adulando –replicó Ann-. Hablo en serio.

Takeshi la miró con atención a los ojos.

-Te sientes a salvo conmigo.

-Bueno, yo no diría tanto –proclamó con un destello en la mirada. Takeshi rió entre dientes.

-Caray, eso sí que es adular –le dijo, y cambió de cadena-. ¿Te acuerdas de esta serie? –estaban emitiendo una antigua serie policíaca que a Takeshi y a Ann les encantaba cuando eran pequeños.

-¡Claro! –exclamó-. Solíamos verla juntos cuando pasabas el fin de semana en casa.

-Todavía la veo.

Ann sonrió con timidez.

-Yo también.

-Al menos –dijo casi para sí-, tenemos buenos recuerdos.

A la mañana siguiente, Ann se puso un elegante traje azul marino y bajó a desayunar con el bolso y el maletín con el portátil en la mano. Takeshi se había puesto pantalones de pinzas y una camisa de seda con una chaqueta de sport a juego. Estaba viril y muy sexy. Ann sintió un hormigueo en los dedos por la necesidad de alisarle aquella seda que dejaba entrever cada centímetro musculoso de su amplio pecho.

-Me gusta –comentó Takeshi con una sonrisa-. Refinada y profesional.

-Soy una mujer de negocios –le informó con una sonrisa-. Tengo que dar una imagen elegante.

-También la das en pantalones cortos –dijo Takeshi, sabiendo que la irritaría. Así fue. Ann le lanzó una mirada furibunda al sentarse ante su plato de huevos con tocino.

-No tengo que recurrir al sexo para obtener clientes.

-No recuerdo haber insinuado eso.

Ann masticó con rigidez.

-He visto a algunas mujeres hacerlo.

-Tú jamás lo harías –Takeshi se recostó con la taza de café en la mano y se limitó a mirarla-. No coqueteas, y te pones trajes que disimulan las curvas que cubren. Andas con paso enérgico –suspiró con el ceño fruncido-. Es una buena imagen profesional, pero anulas tu atractivo por completo.

-Exigencias del trabajo –repuso Ann en voz baja.

-Las mujeres no se convierten en hombres solo por ponerse un traje de pantalón a rayas y una blusa con corbata; parecen híbridos. Hay hombres trabajando como floristas o vendedores de tejidos, empleos que antes solo realizaban las mujeres, y no han empezado a ponerse faldas. Creo que una mujer debería enorgullecerse de su feminidad sin que la acusen de intentar trepar en su trabajo. Pero eso no es tu problema, ¿verdad, Ann? Tus inhibiciones se reflejan incluso en tu forma de vestir –dijo con suavidad.

Ann no sabía cómo desviar aquella conversación. Takeshi se estaba adentrando en un terreno personal que la incomodaba. Era un interrogador nato, y conocía a fondo a las personas. Ella no quería que ahondase mucho en su pasado, pero Takeshi se limitó a sonreír.

-¿Dispuesta para ir al trabajo? –preguntó y consultó el reloj.

-Claro. Cuando quieras.

Recogió el portátil y el bolso y lo siguió al exterior de la casa. Takeshi hizo un alto para hablar con June y encargarle que mantuviera las puertas cerradas con llave y las ventanas cerradas.

Se dirigieron al garaje al tiempo de ver a un hombre alto con ropa oscura y una especie de aparato electrónico en la mano que salía del edificio con un enorme pastor alemán. Saludó a Takeshi con una leve inclinación de cabeza, pero no se detuvo a hablar.

-Gracias, Wilson –le dijo Takeshi. El hombre alzó la mano.

-¿Qué hace? –preguntó Ann con recelo cuando Takeshi se acercó a la puerta del conductor de su deportivo negro.

-Analizar nitratos.

-¿Fertilizantes? –inquirió Ann con el ceño fruncido.

-Algo así –contestó él con regocijo.

-No sé nada de electrónica, pero en los aeropuertos utilizan un mecanismo idéntico al que llevaba ese hombre. Y no sirve para analizar fertilizantes.

-Eres demasiado sagaz para mí, cariño –dijo Takeshi sin ni siquiera percatarse del apelativo que había usado. Pero reparó en el suave rubor de placer de Ann-. Estaba comprobando si había alguna bomba.

La exclamación de Ann resonó en el silencio.

-No voy a ocultarte nada –prosiguió Takeshi-; eres una mujer hecha y derecha. Sanada no tendría escrúpulos en poner aquí una bomba, ni matar a personas inocentes con tal de llegar a mí, o a ti. A partir de ahora, y hasta que se resuelva el asunto, habrá que revisar los coches y maquinaria, los edificios anexos y la casa, sobre todo, por si hubiera algún artefacto explosivo.

En aquel instante, Ann comprendió de verdad el peligro al que se exponían. Miró a Takeshi y pensó en la bomba que había estado a punto de acabar con su vida. Las heridas recientes resaltaban en su tez cetrina, pero no lo desfiguraban. De hecho, le conferían aspecto de granuja. Cerró las manos.

-He sido muy ingenua –le confesó.

-No estás acostumbrada a estas cosas; yo sí. Por eso –añadió, y le arrojo las llaves del deportivo antes de ponerse las gafas de sol-. Tú conduces y yo estoy ciego.

-Nunca me habías dejado conducir tu coche –comentó Ann, contemplando las llaves.

-La confianza requiere esfuerzo. Y un poco de tiempo –dijo con suavidad. Ella lo miró con preocupación.

-No estoy acostumbrada a confiar en nadie.

-Yo tampoco –señaló Takeshi-. Pero podemos aprender, ¿no?

Ann vaciló un momento. Después, sonrió y se sentó detrás del volante.

Cuando llegaron al edificio Izui-Souh, Takeshi entró con Ann en el ascensor con las gafas puestas y agarrado de su brazo como si la necesitara de guía. Permaneció en silencio junto a ella mientras subían; estaba meditabundo.

Salieron en la planta de Ann y recorrieron el pasillo desierto hasta la puerta de madera con la placa de latón de Inversiones Souh.

-Gracias por acompañarme –dijo Ann. Takeshi le acarició la mejilla y deslizó los dedos por su labio superior.

-Ojalá no te hubieras pintado los labios de rojo –murmuró en voz baja-. Si te beso, pensarán que he salido de una escena de Cabaret.

A Ann se le aceleró el pulso.

-¿Qué has bebido con el desayuno? –preguntó con ironía.

-Café, igual que tú –no retiró los dedos. Se quedó mirando los labios de Ann con visible curiosidad y ansia creciente de inclinarse y atrapárselos. Al evocar la suavidad de sus senos, los leves gemidos que emitía cuando la acariciaba y que eran música para sus oídos, empezó a quedarse sin aliento. Retiró la mano; tenía un semblante amenazador-. Podría vivir de lo que tengo en el banco –le dijo a Ann con aire distraído-. Las misiones secretas ya no son más que un pasatiempo para mí. Me gusta criar ganado de raza.

-¿Estamos hablando de lo mismo? Si no recuerdo mal, decías que habías tomado café para desayunar.

Takeshi le sonrió con genuino afecto. La sonrisa suavizaba su mirada, marcaba las arrugas del rabillo de los ojos, y confería sensualidad a sus labios severos.

-Estás elegante con el pelo cogido a los costados –comentó-, pero lo prefiero suelto y suave sobre los hombros.

-Trabajo aquí –le recordó Ann-. No quiero distraer a los clientes luciendo mi irresistible cabellera. Piensa en los problemas que me causaría tener que arrojar a un tipo por la ventana por haberse pasado de la raya mientras tratábamos de acciones de capital.

Takeshi rió con ganas.

-No recurres a esos métodos conmigo.

-Tú eres especial.

La sonrisa se disipó y sus pupilas se dilataron, como si su réplica hubiera tocado un punto sensible.

-Tú también –dijo en tono ronco y áspero-. Más especial de lo que imaginaba.

-No sigas –lo regañó ella-. Vas a sacarme los colores.

Takeshi se inclinó de forma inesperada y le besó con ternura los párpados, obligándola a cerrarlos con un batir de largas pestañas.

No salgas de la oficina si no es acompañada –le susurró-. Espera a que pase a recogerte cuando acabes. Le pediré a Inoue que conduzca para mantener la farsa. Si ocurre algo entre medias que te inquiete llama a Izui o llámame a mí. De lo contrario…

-¿De lo contrario? –preguntó con voz ronca.

-Te meteré en el coche por la fuerza y te llevaré al rancho ahora mismo –elevó la cabeza para contemplar la mirada empañada de Ann-. Teniendo en cuenta el estado en que me encuentro en este momento, puede que no sea muy buena idea.

-¿En qué estado estás? –murmuró ella con voz somnolienta.

Takeshi miró a izquierda y derecha, comprobó que el pasillo estaba desierto, la agarró de la cintura y la apretó con suavidad contra él.

-En este –sonrió con pesar.

Ann retiró las caderas con una sacudida y se ruborizó. Takeshi se encogió de hombros.

-Considéralo una reacción inevitable a la presencia de una mujer atractiva –murmuró con orgullo.

-Querrás decir a una reacción a la abstinencia forzosa –le espetó.

-¿Cómo sabes que practico la abstinencia? –preguntó Takeshi con las cejas enarcadas. Ella se ruborizó aún más.

-Tu vida íntima no es asunto mío –murmuró con mirada de enojo-. No me importa con quien salgas. Por mí, como si te acuestas con todas las mujeres de este edificio, incluida la de la limpieza.

De improviso, Takeshi miraba detrás de ella con supremo regocijo. Ann gimió para sus adentros y se dio la vuelta.

Nokoru Souh estaba en el umbral de su despacho con una mirada elocuente. Carraspeó.

-Mmm… La mujer de la limpieza tiene cincuenta y dos años, se ha casado dos veces y solo le quedan tres dientes…

-Preséntamela –lo apremió Takeshi-. ¡Las maduritas me ponen a cien!

Ann reprimió la risa, pasó delante de Nokoru y entró en su propio despacho con una celeridad que hizo reír a Takeshi entre dientes.

La secretaria hizo pasar a Takeshi al despacho de Izui. El hombre de pelo azulino y ojos azules mar se levantó y rodeó el escritorio con una leve cojera para estrecharle la mano.

-Como puedes ver –dijo con ironía-, yo también tengo secuelas. Me distraje durante un tiroteo cuando era policia y me dejaron como un colador. Perdí el trabajo, pero acabé haciendo algo casi igual de bueno –señaló el despacho con una sonrisa afable-. Una leve cojera no es un mal precio.

Takeshi sonrió y se quitó las gafas. Al menos, entre aquellas cuatro paredes no necesitaba fingir.

-En mi cara se ve mi último contratiempo. Tengo mucha suerte de seguir vivo y conservar la vista.

Izui reparó en las cicatrices que circundaban sus ojos y asintió despacio.

-Desactivar bombas es un trabajo suicida. ¿Por qué lo haces? –preguntó con su acostumbrada franqueza. Takeshi se encogió de hombros.

-Mi esposa se suicidó y me sentí responsable. Supongo que me he estado castigando.

Izui le dirigió una mirada significativa y volvió a sentarse ante su mesa. Sobre ella descasaban fotografías de una mujer peli celeste, de un hijo de unos ocho años y de una niña azulina no mucho más joven. Reparó en la curiosidad de Takeshi y sonrió mientras le indicaba que se sentara.

-Nuestros hijos –dijo con evidente orgullo-. Chitose y yo los considerábamos una remota posibilidad –su rostro se puso tenso-. Estuvo a punto de morir con el primero. Nunca sabes lo que sientes por una mujer hasta que te expones a perderla para siempre. Comprendí cuáles eran mis prioridades en menos de diez segundos.

A Takeshi le extrañó la emoción que detectaba en la voz grave del detective. Tenía la sensación de que su condición de padre no había sido un camino de rosas, pero no había duda de que parecía un hombre feliz.

-Los dos quieren ser detectives –prosiguió Izui con una mirada de absoluta contrariedad-. Y mi mujer –añadió con indignación –anda ahora mismo por ahí con uno de mis condenados agentes; que no tardará en dejar de serlo, te lo prometo, intentando grabar una conversación entre Sanada y Adams en la oficina de MAHOU –elevó las manos-. Han puesto un micrófono sin decirme nada. Ahora mismo vigilan la oficina, pero dentro de dos horas Chitose tiene que asistir a una reunión de personal –clavó la mirada en Takeshi, que intentaba no reír-. Y dicen que el matrimonio y la maternidad hacen sentar la cabeza a las mujeres. ¡Y un cuerno!

Takeshi desistió y prorrumpió en carcajadas.

- - - - - -

**Notas de Adaptadora: **Y aquí no acaba… jejeje pero que chico para más inquieto es Momo, jaja definitivamente este Momo se parece más al de la serie, ¿qué dicen? Lean el resto… JANE…


	8. Chapter 8

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD CHICAS! ¿Cómo la pasaron? Yo bien, aunque un poco depre porque llovió por donde vivo y no me gusta, en todo caso, voy a subir tres capítulos de una ese será su regalo para todas las que siguen esta adaptación…

**_DISCLAIMER_**: POT no me pertenece, los derechos son de Konomi Takeshi san, y la novela menos es mía sino de la genialísima novelista Diana Palmer. Ahora a la adaptación…

- - - - - - -

**Capítulo 8**

Poco le faltó a Takeshi para desternillarse de risa al ver la expresión de Izui.

-¿Cómo consiguieron poner un micrófono? –le preguntó.

-Haciéndose pasar por fumigadores –contestó el detective con irritación apenas disimulada. Takeshi sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué necesitaban fumigadores?

-Diablos, ¿por qué no? –exclamó Izui-. Chitose y Arai fueron a la tienda de animales y compraron treinta chicharras, las metieron en una caja y las soltaron en MAHOU durante el almuerzo, cuando la oficina estaba cerrada. Fue entonces cuando pincharon el teléfono. Cuando telefonearon pidiendo un fumigador, interceptaron la llamada, se presentaron en la oficina y pusieron micrófonos por todas partes. Al parecer, ni Sanada ni Adams sospecharon de ellos, porque hoy no han registrado la oficina. Aunque supongo que lo harán de un momento a otro –añadió en tono gélido.

-Bueno –sonrió Takeshi-, es una táctica innovadora.

-Chicharras –lo pensó un momento y rió entre dientes-. Supongo que sí –hizo una pausa y se inclinó hacia delante con expresión solemne-. Me gustaría saber qué pruebas tienes contra Sanada.

Takeshi sacó un sobre grueso del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y lo dejó encima de la mesa.

-Documentos, fotografías, información sobre su trayectoria y la de un hombre llamado Oshitari, el presidente de Global Enterprises, la multinacional que crearon con el propósito expreso de comerciar con mano de obra infantil en los países en vías de desarrollo. También hay un CD –prosiguió –con datos que bajé de los archivos de la CIA y la Interpol. Sospechamos que MAHOU es la proveedora de Global Enterprises, y que ambas están directamente relacionadas con Sanada, pero nadie ha podido demostrarlo hasta ahora. La foto que sacó Tomoe Souh ha sido el primer paso, pero necesitamos reunir pruebas concluyentes de que Sanada es quien de verdad dirige Global Enterprises. Estaba investigando las actividades de MAHOU en Osaka cuando Sanada me sorprendió desprevenido y casi me arranca la cabeza con una bomba.

-¿Qué me dices del consejo de administración de la multinacional?

-Podría ser otra manera de acorralarlos –reconoció Takeshi-. Tengo a una persona trabajando en ello ahora mismo. Uno de los consejeros vive en Amsterdam y ha sido acusado, pero no condenado, de dirigir una red de pornografía y prostitución infantil. Otro es español pero vive en Marruecos. También está implicado en la red de prostitución. Es una pena que no tengamos a nadie que pueda ir a Europa a buscarlos. Podríamos encontrar un vínculo con Sanada si investigáramos a fondo.

-¿Cómo lograste acceder a los archivos de la CIA y la Interpol, si no te importa que te lo pregunte? –murmuró Izui con admiración mientras examinaba los papeles.

-Me importa –respondió Takeshi con ironía. Izui lo miró con curiosidad.

-Solo es legal si ayudamos a los malos –razonó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, eso es lo que me digo siempre que lo hago.

Izui volvió a fijarse en los papeles que tenía en la mesa. Frunció el ceño.

-Esto es interesante. Álvaro Adams tiene vínculos financieros con Global Enterprises, pero MAHOU no… Al menos, por escrito. ¿Sabes algo más?

-Solo lo que ves ahí. Cuesta trabajo seguirles los pasos, incluso siendo especialista. Saben borrar muy bien sus huellas electrónicas.

-Yo tampoco sabría cómo hacerlo, salvo que un antiguo agente mío trabaja para el FBI y un amigo suyo forma parte de…-vaciló-. Llamémosla una organización secreta con contactos en el mundo del hampa. Global Enterprises dirige una enorme plantación de cacao en Costa de Marfíl, así como minas y ranchos de ganado de Sudamérica. Sabemos que tiene a miles de niños trabajando sin remuneración alguna. Dan dinero por adelantado a los padres en concepto de sueldo, asegurándoles que sus hijos ganarán una fortuna trabajando en el extranjero. Cuando se dan cuenta de que el pequeño no va a volver, ya es demasiado tarde. Es imposible localizar a la mayoría de los niños –añadió con desagrado-. Pero el problema es que, aunque los países donde se encuentran estas explotaciones están dispuestos a ayudar, carecen de los recursos económicos necesarios para enfrentarse con una multinacional valorada en billones de dólares.

-Ese es el quid de la cuestión –afirmó Takeshi-. No podemos luchar frente a frente contra una organización tan poderosa. Hay que colarse por la puerta de atrás sin que se den cuenta. Necesitaremos muchos hombres y ayuda de las organizaciones del gobierno.

Izui sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sacó un archivo del cajón de su mesa y se lo pasó a Takeshi.

-No has visto esto.

Intrigado, Takeshi lo abrió. Silbó con suavidad.

-Y yo que pensaba que tenía contactos –murmuró mientras hojeaba la lista.

-No lo son todos, todavía. Pensé que podrías ayudarme. ¿Ves el último de la lista?

Takeshi leyó el nombre y rió.

-Sí. Había olvidado que tengo un primo lejano que trabaja en Tanger en importaciones y exportaciones. Lo averigüe hace varios años cuando empecé a buscar a mi familia –añadió en un tono más sombrío-. No sabía que me quedara alguien más aparte de un tío abuelo en Andalucía, no muy lejos de Málaga.

-Perdiste aquí a tus padres, ¿verdad? –dijo Izui. Takeshi asintió.

-En el incendio de un hotel. No tenía parientes próximos, pero sí pasaporte japonés porque mi padre era de aquí –le explicó-. Aunque si Megumi Tachibana no hubiese aparecido, no sé qué habría sido de mí.

-No me acuerdo del incendio, pero leí algo en los periódicos. No se habló mucho de ello porque coincidió con un escándalo de pornografía infantil –movió la cabeza-. Vivimos en un mundo perverso.

-Cierto, pero… -antes de poder terminar la frase, la puerta se abrió y una mujer joven de melena celestina y ojos azules irrumpió con una cassete en la mano.

-Kou chan, ¿a que no adivinas lo que hemos conseguido? –exclamó.

El cambio de actitud de Izui fue repentino y brutal. Su expresión afable se transformó en otra de inusitado alivio. Salió disparado de la silla y rodeó la mesa sin rastro alguno de cojera.

-Mujer tozuda e insensata…-en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó con una pasión que dejó a Takeshi sin aliento. Nunca había visto a un hombre estallar de emoción y menos a uno de apariencia tan sereno y dueño de sí mismo como Izui.

La mujer lo besó con idéntica avidez y, después, pareció reparar en Takeshi y se apartó con una sonrisa avergonzada. Izui no la soltó.

-Chicharras, por el amor de Dios. Técnicos de teléfono…-maldijo con aspereza.

-Vamos, vamos, cariño. No me ha pasado nada –lo interrumpió Chitose Izui con suavidad, y le alisó el pelo azulino-. Arai estaba conmigo. Tú se lo robaste al FBI. Es muy bueno.

-¡Maldita sea! Voy a merendármelo –rugió Izui, y Takeshi advirtió con cierto regocijo que el detective parecía perfectamente capaz en aquellos momentos de asar a su empleado a fuego lento. Chitose sonrió.

-No he corrido ningún peligro. Koutaro –insistió, y le dio una palmadita en el hombro-. No estamos solos.

Solo entonces pareció recordar Izui dónde estaba y lo que hacía. Con un gemido se apartó de ella, pero no dejó de mirarla. Takeshi se sentía un mirón; el amor que se profesaban era tan poderoso que lo irradiaban por toda la habitación. Y llevaban casi nueve años casados, si no recordaba mal. Le costaba imaginar una emoción tan intensa e irrefrenable después de tantos años de convivencia.

Izui volvió a rodear la mesa con Chitose de la mano. Se sentó y ella le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Discúlpame –le dijo a Takeshi con rigidez-. Se arriesga mucho.

-Pero hemos conseguido una buena grabación –replicó Chitose, y dejó la cinta sobre el escritorio-. Hola –añadió con timidez, mirando a Takeshi-. Soy Chitose, la mujer de Koutaro.

-El origen de mi única úlcera –comentó su marido con ironía, un poco más sereno-. Te presento a Takeshi Momoshiro.

-Ah –exclamó Chitose-. ¡Eres el hermano de Ann!

Takeshi se puso tenso.

-Tuvimos la misma madre de acogida –puntualizó-. No estamos emparentados.

-Lo siento –se apresuró a disculparse Chitose, y se sonrojó al sonreír-. Ann no me lo explicó.

Lo cual no dejaba de resultar enojoso, pensó Takeshi.

-Muy bien, crea problemas nada más entrar –le dijo Izui a su esposa al reparar en la expresión de Takeshi-. A ver, ¿qué hay en esa famosa cinta que me hubiera consolado si te hubiera pasado algo?

Chitose sonrió con orgullo.

-Una pista que vincula a Sanada a esa multinacional con la que trabaja Adams. Está aquí mismo, grabado con su voz. El presidente de la multinacional es un hombre llamado Oshitari, y también lo hemos grabado hablando.

-Eres incorregible –murmuró Izui pero, cuando la miró, su rostro resplandecía. Chitose se inclinó para besarlo en la frente.

-Yo también te quiero. Ahora, voy a bajar a desayunar. No seas muy duro con Arai, ¿de acuerdo? Ya está arrepentido.

-Luego hablaremos de eso. Tráeme algo de comer, ¿quieres? Y no te metas en más líos.

Chitose arrugó la nariz, lanzó una mirada a su marido que habría derretido el hielo y salió del despacho. Izui se recostó en su sillón, pero tardó un minuto en volver a concentrarse en la tarea.

-¿De verdad lleváis casados nueve años? –preguntó Takeshi sin poder contenerse.

-Casi –movió la cabeza-. Aunque no parece ni un año. Y ahora escuchemos la cinta.

La introdujo en un reproductor y Takeshi se recostó en su asiento con la mente llena de imágenes de Izui y de su esposa en un inesperado y fiero abrazo. No se le había ocurrido pensar que el matrimonio no tenía por qué apagar la pasión y dar paso a una relación tibia y complaciente. Tendría que revisar sus opiniones al respecto.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para concentrarse en la cinta cuando empezó a sonar. Escuchó distraídamente hasta que algo le llamó la atención. Adams le estaba diciendo a otras personas de la oficina que había investigado la identidad de una mujer joven que se había dirigido a él y a su acompañante delante de un restaurante el día anterior, y que era la hermana de acogida de un viejo rival, un hombre llamado Takeshi Momoshiro.

Takeshi intercambió una mirada de preocupación con Izui.

La cinta proseguía. Una voz que Izui no tardó en identificar como la del presidente Oshitari informó a los demás que estaba convencido de que la INTERPOL andaba pisándole los talones pero que estaba casi seguro de que no había podido vincularlo a ninguna actividad ilegal. Se había cerciorado de que así fuera, añadió en tono sombrío y amenazador.

Fue Sanada quien habló a continuación. Takeshi reconoció la voz y se lo notificó a Izui. Sanada hacía referencia a la investigación que estaba llevando a cabo la agencia de detectives Izui sobre Adams. Dijo que había visto a una mujer morena en el umbral del restaurante sacándole una fotografía con Adams mientras la primera los detenía fingiendo reconocerlo. Describió a la fotógrafa y Adams la identificó como Tomoe Souh, empleada de la agencia Izui. Se oyó una palabrota.

Sanada dijo que había encargado a un profesional que se deshiciera de Takeshi Momoshiro porque estaba investigando la operación de contrabando ilegal de inmigrantes de Osaka que podía relacionarlo con Global Enterprises. Le había tendido una trampa pero, por desgracia, la bomba no lo había matado. Tendrían que acabar con él antes de que volviera a actuar. Incluso ciego, era implacable. No sería mala idea, añadió Sanada, liquidar de paso a Ann Tachibana. Destruir la agencia de detectives llamaría demasiado la atención y tanto los policias de Kyoto como la policía de Tokio investigarían el caso. Pero Momoshiro era harina de otro costal, y ocurrían accidentes todos los días. Podían utilizar a su hermana de acogida para obligarlo a replantearse su decisión de atacarlos. Conocía a un hombre que podría ayudarlos, un profesional.

Takeshi salió disparado de la silla al oír la amenaza. Izui interrumpió la reproducción de la cinta y los dos hombres se miraron a los ojos.

-No lo había previsto –dijo Izui en tono sombrío.

-Era lo lógico –replicó Takeshi-. ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! Si Sanada contrata a un profesional, por muchos guardaespaldas que contrate, la seguridad de Ann no estará garantizada –suspiró pesadamente y se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras reflexionaba. Miró a Izui-. ¿Y si la saco del país? – dijo, pensando en voz alta-. ¿Y tú dejas de investigar a Adams al mismo tiempo? Se quedarán desconcertados. Adams podría pensar que no era él el objetivo, a pesar de todo. Hasta podría tener un descuido.

Takeshi guardó silencio unos instantes mientras desarrollaba la idea.

-Hasta podría investigar un poco. Sabemos que Sanada tiene contactos en Tanger y en Amsterdam, así como en Madrid –frunció los labios, pensando deprisa-. Cree que estoy ciego. Puede que concluya que me estoy alejando de la línea de fuego porque por poco me asesina en Osaka. También pensará que Ann viene conmigo para ayudarme. Gracias a Dios, cree que estoy ciego –asintió despacio-. Podría funcionar. Y quién sabe si Sanada no renunciará a su plan de asesinato. ¿Y si voy a visitar a mi tío abuelo con Ann?

-Podríais correr un peligro mayor –señaló Izui.

-Pero también desconcertaría a Sanada –replicó-. Si Adams y él bajan la guardia y se descuidan, podríais atraparlos con las manos en la masa con ese micrófono que no han descubierto. Y yo podré moverme libremente e investigar qué contactos tiene Sanada en Europa y África. Usaré gafas oscuras y dejaré que Ann sea mi lazarillo. Aunque el propio Sanada nos siga, no pensará que soy capaz de perjudicarlo mucho. Mientras tanto, podrías pedirle a uno de tus contactos de esa agencia secreta que investigue un poco en Costa de Marfíl para ver si pueden relacionar MAHOU con Global Enterprises ¿Podrías? –lo apremió con una sonrisa.

Izui rió entre dientes.

-Me gusta la idea: pasar desapercibido y trasladar la guerra al campo enemigo. Atacar cuando menos se lo esperan.

-Exacto. Además –añadió Takeshi en tono pensativo-. Puedo llamar a viejos camaradas a los que les encantaría ver a Sanada en chirona por ese golpe de estado de hace años. A todos nos dejó cicatrices. En cuanto salga de los Estados Unidos, la balanza se equilibrará. Tengo contactos en el extranjero que no pueden operar en este país.

Izui asintió despacio.

-Podría funcionar. Claro que sería peligroso –añadió-. ¿Y si Ann no quiere ir?

-No conoces a Ann –dijo Takeshi con una suave carcajada-. Cuanto más riesgo corra, más le gustará. Tiene un espíritu temerario y ha dicho en más de una ocasión que le encantaría hacer algo peligroso. Claro que no permitiré que se meta en líos.

-Una gran mujer –comentó el detective.

-Cierto. Y un excelente apoyo en la adversidad –añadió Takeshi. Se levantó de la silla y estrechó la mano de Izui-. Me pondré manos a la obra.

-Mantente en contacto.

-Cuenta con ello.

Takeshi se puso las gafas de sol y se sentó en la sala de espera hasta que Inoue se presentó para recogerlo y llevarlo de vuelta al rancho. Izui esperó a que se fuera para regresar a su despacho y, llevado por el impulso, volvió a poner en marcha el reproductor, aunque no esperaba averiguar ningún otro dato trascendente. Pero lo que oyó a continuación lo dejó helado.

-No podemos eliminar a Izui, y Momoshiro es peligroso –corroboró Oshitari-, pero puede que no sea preciso recurrir a un profesional. Sé cosas sobre Ann Tachibana que tú desconoces. Tengo recortes de periódicos, vídeos, instantáneas. Me han costado un riñón conseguirlos, pero les parará los pies. La hermana de acogida de Momoshiro tiene un pasado negro que haría cualquier cosa con tal de evitar que saliera a la luz. Si la amenazamos con publicarlo, no permitirá que Momoshiro siga metiendo las narices en nuestros asuntos. Te lo garantizo, estaremos a salvo.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Sanada con desdén-. No se me ocurre nada que pueda detener a Momoshiro, salvo una bala. Hasta ciego es peligroso.

-Debe de sentir cierto afecto por la mujer con quien se crió. Si la asustamos, ella encontrará la manera de disuadirlo.

-Puedes intentarlo –dijo Sanada, no muy convencido-. Pero si tu método no funciona, recurriremos al mío –añadió en tono amenazador.

Izui escuchó el resto de la cinta pero no oyó nada más de interés. Meditó en cómo debía proceder mientras tomaba café con pastas con Chitose. Después su mujer se retiró a su despacho a trabajar e Izui bajó a la oficina de Nokoru Souh para ver a Ann.

Ann estaba despidiéndose de un cliente cuando Koutaro Izui entró y le pidió hablar con ella en privado. Lo hizo pasar a su despacho percatándose de la mirada curiosa de la secretaria de Nokoru.

-¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Takeshi? –preguntó a Izui en cuanto cerró la puerta.

-Takeshi se encuentra bien –la tranquilizó, y entornó sus ojos azules-. Hemos grabado una conversación de Álvaro Adams. Uno de sus compinches asegura poseer información comprometedora sobre usted: cintas de video, instantáneas…

Ann palideció. Izui la ayudó a sentarse y ella apoyó la cabeza entre las rodillas para no desmayarse. Izui maldijo en silencio. Había confiado en que Oshitari estuviera mintiendo; pero era evidente que había dicho la verdad.

Ann gimió con la cabeza entre las manos.

-¿Lo oyó Takeshi? –susurró.

-No. Ya se había ido.

Ann tragó saliva y se incorporó despacio. Tenía el rostro sonrojado por la sangre que le había subido a la cabeza, pero parecía exhausta y derrotada.

-Mi trabajo se basa en la confidencialidad –se apresuró a decir Izui-. Nunca revelo información personal, ni siquiera a Chitose. Ninguna confidencia que me haga saldrá jamás de esta habitación.

Ann comprendía por qué Tomoe Souh le agradaba aquel hombre callado y taciturno. Vaciló, pero solo un minuto.

-Sé a qué fotografías y vídeos se refiere –dijo con voz ronca-. Podrían destruirme. Preferiría morir a que Takeshi las viera –añadió.

-¿Tan terribles son?

-No le quepa la menor duda.

-Cuénteme de qué se trata.

Ann no había creído poder contárselo nunca a nadie. Fue sorprendentemente fácil revelar su pasado a Koutaro Izui. La agonía vivida se desbordó de su alma. Fue como abrir un absceso. Izui permaneció en silencio, escuchándola hasta el final, sin expresión condenatoria. Estaba pálido cuando Ann terminó de hablar, pero no la miraba con desprecio ni desagrado.

-¿Y Takeshi no lo sabe? –preguntó pasado un minuto, sorprendido. Ella lo negó con la cabeza.

-Megumi nunca se lo contó. Yo lo intenté una vez, pero fui incapaz. Cambiaría… las cosas entre nosotros. Takeshi podría aborrecerme.

-¿Por qué? –exclamó Izui-. Santo Dios, ¡no fue culpa suya!

-Eso decía todo el mundo. Pero me miraban como si hubiera quedado infectada para el resto de mi vida.

-Takeshi no la culparía –repuso Izui con ojos azules, centelleantes-. Se pondría fuera de sí, pero no con usted.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

-No pienso correr ese riesgo, señor Izui –le dijo en voz baja-. Takeshi me ha guardado rencor durante mucho tiempo, y ha demostrado en más de una ocasión lo mucho que le desagradaba. Hasta hace poco, no era más que una china en su zapato. Me ha tratado con amabilidad desde que he vuelto de Marruecos; no soportaría perder su respeto.

Izui podría haberle dicho que eso era imposible, pero sabía que estaba aterrada. Lo veía en sus ojos, en su semblante tenso.

-No se lo diré –le prometió-. Pero hay otra cosa que debe saber. Sanada está convencido de que solo matando a Takeshi se librará de él, y también habló de acabar con usted. Pero Oshitari, el presidente de la multinacional a la que queremos vincular a Sanada, cree que lo más acertado es recurrir al chantaje.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? –preguntó Ann con voz desolada, al borde de las lágrimas.

-Sola, nada. Pero Takeshi tiene un plan. Él se lo contará. No se asuste –añadió con firmeza-. Sanada es un canalla, pero no es invulnerable.

Ann no estaba escuchando. Los enemigos de Takeshi tenían información sobre su pasado que este desconocía. Siempre la tendrían. Sentía deseos de chillar de rabia.

-Las pruebas que Oshitari tiene en su posesión pueden ser eliminadas –le dijo Izui, adivinando su preocupación-. Oficialmente, no estoy capacitado para ello, pero puedo hablar con ciertas personas en su nombre.

-Estupendo –masculló Ann-. Podemos poner un anuncio en el periódico, decírselo a todo el mundo.

-No será así. No se imagina lo que sé sobre algunas de las personas más influyentes de este estado. Comparto la información con diversos contactos, pero todos son tan mudos como yo. Por eso sigo en este negocio. Déjelo en mis manos, señorita Tachibana –añadió en voz baja-. Me ocuparé de ello. Le doy mi palabra.

Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista, pero era demasiado orgullosa para llorar delante de Izui. Elevó la barbilla y parpadeó.

-Gracias –alcanzó a decir.

-Debería recibir terapia.

-Quizá –le sonrió-. ¿Le gustaría darme un trabajo? No me vendría mal aprender el negocio si me voy a convertir en blanco de unos criminales internacionales. Sé disparar un arma si es necesario –frunció los labios con un brillo en la mirada-. Y las gabardinas me sientan de maravilla.

Izui rió entre dientes, alegrándose al ver que se sobreponía tan deprisa.

-Pues desempolve la suya; tendré presente la sugerencia. Mientras tanto, intentaré reunir pruebas contra MAHOU y Global Enterprises al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias, señor Izui –dijo Ann con solemnidad.

-No se preocupe por el archivo de Oshitari –repitió-. Pero le aconsejo que se lo cuente todo a Momoshiro. Por si acaso –añadió con genuina preocupación. Ann sonrió débilmente.

-Para hacer eso necesitaría más valor del que tengo –confesó.

Izui se compadecía de ella. Se despidió y salió de su despacho decidido a hallar la manera de extraer ese archivo de la oficina de Oshitari.

A Ann no se le había pasado por la cabeza recibir noticias de los enemigos de Takeshi, pero una llamada de teléfono poco antes de la hora de salida la dejó helada.

-Si es inteligente –dijo la voz siniestra cuando ella descolgó y se identificó-, convencerá a Momoshiro de que dé marcha atrás. Tenemos un vídeo muy interesante de usted en, digamos ¿posturas comprometedoras? Piense en cómo reaccionaría Momoshiro si lo viera. Es usted una mujer muy desagradable, señorita Tachibana.

-Hijo de perra –replicó, furiosa-. ¡Cobarde asqueroso! ¡Si pudiera ponerle las manos encima…!

-No fuerce su suerte –replicó la voz-. Haga que Momoshiro saque las narices de MAHOU. Consiga que se retire de la investigación, y deprisa, o saldrá en los titulares en las noticias de la tarde.

La comunicación se cortó. Ann se levantó de su mesa como un zombi, entró tambaleándose en el cuarto de baño, echó el cerrojo y vomitó.

Al final de la jornada, Ann ya se había serenado e intentaba no pensar en las consecuencias de que su pasado saliera a la luz. Debía ser optimista y concentrarse en las víctimas inocentes de MAHOU y su principal cliente, Global Enterprises. Pero lo único que veía era el horror y la repulsión en el amado semblante de Takeshi si alguna vez veía esas cintas de vídeo. Sabía que no se lo perdonaría nunca. Su hostilidad pasada sería una pálida sombra en comparación. Ella debía mantener la cabeza bien alta y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Pero le resultaba casi imposible. Cuando Takeshi se pasó a recogerla luciendo gafas de sol y con Inoue detrás del volante del deportivo, se mantuvo callada y ausente durante todo el trayecto al rancho. "¡Sí supiera cómo contarle a Takeshi las amenazas de que había sido objeto…!", se decía. Según le había adelantado Izui, Takeshi pensaba sacarla del país, pero Ann no estaba muy convencida. Takeshi no era de los que huían. ¿Y si no lograba convencerlo de que abandonara la ciudad?

-Estás muy pensativa –comentó Takeshi cuando Inoue dejó el deportivo en el garaje y se despidió para proseguir con su trabajo.

-Ha sido un día agotador –contestó Ann con una sonrisa forzada-. Nada de lo que preocuparse –se lo quedó mirando y se sintió al borde del pánico -. ¿No querrás venirte a Tahití conmigo a tostarte a la playa?

Takeshi rió entre dientes.

-¿Por qué no?

-Puede que corriésemos más peligro allí que aquí.

Takeshi la miró con atención.

-Tahití está en el Pacífico; hace demasiado calor. Pero ¿qué tal si vamos a España?

-¿A España? – el corazón le dio un vuelco-. ¿En serio?

-En serio –pasó un brazo por el respaldo de Ann y la miró a los ojos-. Tengo entendido que Sanada nos tiene en su punto de mira –dijo, sin revelar como lo había averiguado sin saber que Ann había hablado con Izui. La vio palidecer, pero no comprendió qué podía suscitar aquella intensa reacción-. Quiero desconcertarlo y hacerlo bajar la guardia. Si se confían y cometen algún error, podremos detenerlos. Si abandonamos el país, tanto Adams como Sanada y Oshitari pensarán que nos hemos echado atrás. Tengo un anciano tío en España. Podríamos ir a visitarlo o, al menos, dar esa impresión.

-¿Y si Sanada nos sigue a España? –preguntó Ann.

-Estoy ciego. ¿Qué amenaza podría representar para él?

-Pensándolo así…

-Podría ser peligroso; siempre existe esa posibilidad. Pero puedo protegerte. Tengo algunos amigos a los que no les importará seguirnos a una distancia prudencial. En cualquier caso, ahora mismo estarás más segura fuera de Japón.

Ann no meditó en las palabras de Takeshi. Lo miró con ojos brillantes, reprimiendo sus peores miedos. Sería una aventura; estaría con Takeshi. Era su última oportunidad de compartir algo con él. Y, en el peor de los casos, si la… mataban, tendría gratos recuerdos en su compañía que llevarse a la oscuridad.

Lo miró a los ojos con leve anhelo. La perspectiva de vivir una aventura con él resultaba emocionante.

-Ya puedo verme con un número de identificación oficial, una gabardina y una pistola –afirmó con una alegre sonrisa-. Casi había convencido al señor Izui de que me contratara, pero esto parece mucho más interesante. Llama a la INTERPOL y diles que estoy disponible. ¿Me darán una de esas pastillas de cianuro por si las moscas?

Takeshi rió, disfrutando de la reacción de Ann. Tenía coraje, determinación y estilo. La admiraba más que a ninguna otra mujer que había conocido. Le tocó la mejilla con el dedo.

-No, solo un mercenario herido y un Colt 45 automático –bromeó.

-No tan herido –dijo Ann con suavidad, y alargó la mano para tocar con suavidad la piel que circundaba las heridas recientes de su rostro-. ¡Y muy afortunado!

Takeshi la miraba, deleitándose con el afecto sincero que Ann dejaba entrever con sus caricias, y el visible anhelo que sentía por él.

-Sí, muy afortunado –dijo en un susurro.

- - - - - -

**Notas de Adaptadora: **Vaya las cosas ya se pusieron bastante interesantes, y las ocurrencias de Chitose, si que se arriesga pero se divierte y tiene con los nervios en punta a su amadísimo esposo XDD… Oh un viaje, ¿qué sucederá ahora? ¿Momo podrá proteger a Ann? ¿Y qué es lo que ella oculta? Esto si que está muy emocionante, esperen que ya subo el capitulo 09, dejen sus reviews chicas… JANE


	9. Chapter 9

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD CHICAS! Y seguimos con la adaptación, ¿vieron que se puso muy interesante…? Un viaje, que emoción, Ann está muy contenta, ¿qué pasará?

**_DISCLAIMER_**: POT no me pertenece, los derechos son de Konomi Takeshi san, y la novela menos es mía sino de la genialísima novelista Diana Palmer. Esto debí ponerlo desde el principio, pero más vale tarde que nunca, esta adaptación es sin motivo de **LUCRO. **Ahora a la adaptación…

- - - - - - -

**Capítulo 9**

Ann escogió lo justo para llenar una bolsa de mano, animada ante la perspectiva de hacer un viaje con Takeshi, aunque fuera en aquellas circunstancias. Además, los planes de Takeshi la salvaban, temporalmente, del peligro de que Adams y sus socios sacaran a la luz su pasado. Creerían que había persuadido a Takeshi para que abandonaran el país y se mantuviera al margen, y se aplacarían.

Takeshi alzó la vista cuando la vio entrar en el salón con pantalones de pinzas, camiseta y chaqueta, con el cabello corto casi cayéndole en el rostro y la bolsa de viaje al hombro.

-Vas ligera de equipaje –comentó en tono aprobador.

-No tengo muchas cosas –le recordó-. Salvo por las fotos de mis padres y bisutería de mi madre, que he dejado aquí, ropa es lo único que tengo.

Takeshi nunca se había parado a pensar en lo contadas que eran las posesiones de la niñez. Claro que a él le ocurría lo mismo. Todas las pertenencias de sus padres ardieron en el incendio, y la casa que tenían en España era alquilada, así que vendieron el contenido en una subasta. Las autoridades dieron por hecho que Takeshi también había perecido en el incendio, y no fueron informados de lo contrario hasta que Takeshi no fue mayor de edad y se puso en contacto con ellos.

-¿Ninguna reliquia? –le preguntó a Ann con mirada extraña-. ¿Ni siquiera de la bisabuela que luchó con Villa? –bromeó.

Ann lo negó con la cabeza. No quería explicarle que las autoridades habían confiscado el contenido de su hogar. Solo Dios sabía lo que habían hecho con ello. Nunca había preguntado por temor a resucitar la curiosidad sobre el caso.

"Qué extraño", pensó Takeshi. A Ann no le gustaba acumular posesiones. De hecho, tenía una actitud tan espartana como él en ese aspecto.

-Nuestros hijos tendrán sus habitaciones abarrotadas de cosas –comentó en tono distraído. Ann se obligó a no reaccionar a aquel comentario doloroso.

-No pluralices. Los míos estarán obsesionados por el orden.

Takeshi enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y cuándo piensas tener esos utópicos hijos ordenados?

-Por la misma época en que tú crees tu propia familia con otra mujer –contestó-. Y que Dios la ayude, pobrecilla. Se quedará encerrada en casa mientras tú andas por ahí tratando de volarte la cabeza.

Takeshi no reaccionó con una sonrisa, como ella había esperado. Estaba muy serio.

-Si me volviera a casar, vendría a casa y me dedicaría a criar sementales Santa Gertrudis. Puede que trabajara un poco como asesor en mi tiempo libre en la escuela antiterrorista de Yamaoka.

-No llegará el día –dijo Ann con voz ausente-. ¿Nos vamos?

-¿Es que hay fuego?

Ann se volvió hacia él y lo miró sin arrendarse.

-Se pueden recomponer los cristales rotos, pero siempre quedan distorsionados. Creo que las relaciones son así –afirmó en voz baja-. En realidad, no te gusto. Sanada nos ha amenazado y me estás protegiendo porque no puedes evitarlo. Pero en cuanto desaparezca el peligro, todo volverá a ser como antes. Me tolerarás en la periferia de tu vida –sonrió con tristeza-. Siempre ha sido así. Quiero empezar de cero en alguna otra parte. Quiero –vaciló y bajó la mirada –liberarme de mi pasado.

-Huir no es la solución.

Ann contempló el semblante irritado de Takeshi con angustia.

-Lo es, Takeshi –dijo con voz ronca, viendo morir sus esperanzas al recordar la amenaza de Oshitari y la información que tenía sobre ella-. A veces, es la única solución.

Takeshi no comprendía su cambio de actitud. Habían estado aproximándose, tanto física como emocionalmente, desde su roce con la muerte. Ann estaba retrocediendo a marchas forzadas justo cuando él quería volver a empezar con ella.

-¿Por qué no vives el día a día? –le aconsejó. Ann profirió una carcajada hueca.

-No servirá de nada. Ya nada servirá. ¿Podemos irnos ya, por favor?

-Le daré las instrucciones a June.

-Sacaré mi equipaje…

-Ni hablar –le prohibió con firmeza-. Kanata está en el granero con uno de sus hombres, y ni el padre de June ni Inoue están en el rancho. No hay nadie al otro lado de esa puerta. No te moverás de aquí hasta que yo no salga contigo.

-De acuerdo –accedió Ann. Se sentó en el brazo del sofá para esperar con paciencia.

-¿Ningún pero? –preguntó Takeshi con burlona sorpresa.

-Todavía no tengo pistola.

-Pues no esperes que yo te la dé –le dijo-. La única ocasión en que intenté enseñarte a disparar un rifle, lo dejaste caer sobre mi pie.

Porque estar cerca de él la ponía nerviosa. Porque todo su cuerpo había reaccionado con predecible deleite. No podía decírselo.

-Pesaba la mitad que yo, y no me lo diste, me lo arrojaste –replicó-. Ni siquiera sabía cómo quitar el seguro.

No añadió que poco después había aprendido a disparar una pistola con bastante precisión. Ryoga Scott la había enseñado durante su fugaz compromiso.

-Estuviste prometida a un soldado profesional –comentó Takeshi-. Ryoga debería haberte enseñado.

-Ryoga estaba ocupado salvando el planeta del mal –repuso en tono jocoso.

-¿Alguna vez lamentas no haberte casado con él? –preguntó de pronto. Ann lo negó con la cabeza.

-Éramos buenos amigos, nada más.

-Entonces, ¿por qué os prometisteis?

"Porque tú te casaste con Ayumi", pensó, sintiendo de nuevo la angustia y el dolor. Takeshi entró en el salón de Megumi con la morena menuda del brazo, haciendo caso omiso a Ann y anunciando que estaban casados. Los dos estaban radiantes de alegría. Ann sonrió mientras el corazón se le hacía añicos. También sonrió en ese momento. No iba a confesarlo.

-Porque era un bombón –contestó en tono desenfadado.

Takeshi le lanzó una mirada furibunda antes de salir por la puerta y recorrer el pasillo hasta la cocina, dando tiempo a Ann para que se sobrepusiera.

Takeshi tenía una avioneta bimotor y solía utilizarla para acudir a subastas de ganado y a reuniones de negocios pero, si quería mantener el engaño de su ceguera, no podía pilotarla en aquella ocasión. Así que subió al coche con Ann y le pidió a Inoue que los llevara al aeropuerto para tomar el avión a España.

-¿Es un medio seguro de viajar? –preguntó Ann cuando despegaron de Tokio.

-Relativamente seguro –fue todo lo que dijo.

Viajaron en primera clase, toda una novedad para Ann. Se sentó junto a Takeshi en una zona del avión en la que jamás había puesto el pie. Siempre compraba billetes de clase turista porque no tenía dinero para permitirse aquellos lujos.

Hicieron escala en Malasia y de allí tomaron otro avión hacia Madrid. El vuelo era largo y Ann no lograba conciliar el sueño. Aceptó agua cada vez que las azafatas se lo ofrecían; se dio paseos por el pasillo para estirar las piernas, escuchó música con los auriculares. La película, una historia sobre un desastre natural, no la interesó y, al parecer, tampoco a Takeshi porque estaba enfrascado en su ordenador y conectado a Internet. Cómo él ocupaba el asiento de ventanilla, Ann no podía observar con disimulo lo que hacía con el pretexto de mirar hacia el pasillo. Al final, cerró los ojos y, por sorprendente que pareciera, se quedó dormida.

Takeshi la zarandeó con suavidad cuando aterrizaron en el bullicioso aeropuerto de Barajas, en Madrid. Ann abrió los ojos, se estiró y bostezó. Cuando el avión se detuvo ante la puerta de desembarque que le correspondía, sacó la bolsa de mano de debajo del asiento delantero y esperó a que Takeshi saliera al pasillo con su propia bolsa de mano y el portátil bien guardado dentro. No tardaron en tomar un vuelo chárter hacia Málaga, en el sur de España.

Cuando aterrizaron, recorrieron una larga rampa hasta la puerta de desembarque y Takeshi la fue guiando con disimulo. Ann paseó la mirada por los viajeros y se acordó de su viaje a Marruecos con Sakuno, porque muchos de ellos eran musulmanes. No era inusual ver a hombres con chilabas y mujeres con turbantes entre los vaqueros y trajes de pantalón de otros viajeros.

Ann se sorprendió leyendo los anuncios de las paredes sin vacilación ni dificultad. Su capacidad para comprender el español resucitaba recuerdos dolorosos de los primeros años con Takeshi, cuando su conocimiento común del castellano le permitió ocupar un lugar privilegiado en su vida. Últimamente, sufría con solo oírlo hablar.

-Ya no sueles hablar en español, ¿verdad? –preguntó Takeshi de improviso.

-Hace años que no.

-Desde que eras una niña –matizó, y observó su rostro tenso-. Tenías un acento de lo más original –recordó con una sonrisa-. Mexicano mezclado con tu entonación japonesa.

-Y todavía lo tengo –Ann arrugó la nariz-. Aquí me azotarían si me oyeran hablar así.

Takeshi rió.

-La gente es más tolerante hoy en día. Además, tu acento no es nada comparado con el de un ruso hablando español –aquel comentario la hizo reír-. Así está mejor –dijo Takeshi con suavidad-. Te notaba un poco tensa. Debería haberte prestado más atención durante el viaje.

-No necesito niñera –replicó Ann con expresión seria.

-¿Ah, no? – miró alrededor, como si buscara a alguien-. Telefoneé a mi tío antes de venir. Se ofreció a enviar a un hombre a recogernos, pero le dije que alquilaríamos un coche. No me hace gracia ponerme en manos de un desconocido; podría ser cualquiera.

-¿Es que aquí alquilan coches? –preguntó, sintiéndose perdida.

-En todas partes –rió Takeshi-. Vamos.

Pasaron el control de pasaportes y salieron a la Terminal, donde buscaron los mostradores de coches de alquiler. Takeshi esperó con el equipaje mientras ella rellenaba el formulario y recibía la llave. Después, salieron juntos al sol abrasador de Málaga.

-El tío Jorge vive en el norte de Málaga –le informó Takeshi-. Picasso nació en Málaga –añadió-. Jorge tiene un cortijo, en el que cría toros de lidia para las corridas. Un Romero de Ronda, que no es pariente nuestro, fue el creador del arte del toreo moderno. Jorge cada vez tiene menos toros y, como está soltero, cuando muera venderá su ganadería.

-Qué pena –comentó Ann.

-Así es la vida –dijo con frialdad-. Te caerá bien. Cuenta anécdotas increíbles sobre los primeros días del toreo, cuando mi abuelo era matador.

-Me gusta la historia.

-A mí también.

-Andalucía es la patria del flamenco –prosiguió Takeshi-. El pueblo gitano fue su principal difusor, y el estilo varía según la región. Hay ruinas romanas por todas partes: Jorge tiene una pequeñita en su cortijo –añadió con una sonrisa-. Al sur está la Costa del Sol, el destino turístico de los ricos y famosos, y las celebres casas encaladas. Más al sur se encuentra el peñón de Gibraltar, que todavía es colonia británica, y al otro lado del Estrecho, Marruecos. En concreto, Tánger –le recordó.

-Tánger me encantó. Me gustaría conocerlo un poco más.

-Puede que tengas tu oportunidad –dijo en tono misterioso.

-¿Conducirán por la izquierda? –preguntó con preocupación cuando se acercaban al coche alquilado.

-No. Ni aquí ni en Gibraltar –añadió, y sonrió al ver su sorpresa-. Se producían demasiados accidentes cuando otros europeos tenían que cambiar de carril en Gibraltar, así que los británicos adaptaron las normas de circulación a las españolas.

-Bueno, espero no equivocarme –exclamó con cierta preocupación.

No le dijo que lo más emocionante del inminente viaje en coche hasta el cortijo de Jorge era poder disfrutar de su compañía. Jamás se había sentido tan dichosa, a pesar del peligro que rodeaba a aquel viaje.

El paisaje era exquisito, salpicado de olivos y cipreses, con edificios antiguos en las zonas habitadas y caballos y vacas pastando en prados pintorescos a lo largo de la carretera serpenteante. No había mucho tráfico fuera de la ciudad, y Ann se relajó un poco mientras conducía. En Tokio no tenía coche, porque prefería moverse en taxi.

Por fin se detuvieron ante una verja de hierro forjado con el nombre de Romero pintado en un letrero de madera a un lado. Takeshi se apeó, la abrió y, Ann franqueó la verja en el coche. Minutos después, se acercaban entre pastos vallados a una elegante casa blanca con arcos, semejante a las estructuras de adobe que Ann había visto en Tánger. Dos perros de pelo largo estaban sentados en el porche delantero, junto a un hombre canoso que se apoyaba en un bastón.

-El tío Jorge es el hijo del hermano de mi bisabuelo por parte de mi madre –le informó Takeshi a Maggie-. Eso lo convierte en mi tío abuelo.

-Es muy distinguido, ¿no? Parece un aristócrata –comentó Ann mientras el anciano descendía los peldaños para saludarlos.

-Es todo un personaje –contestó Takeshi, sonriendo-. Te darás cuenta cuando lo conozcas –se apeó del vehículo y abrazó con afecto al anciano. Intercambiaron saludos antes de que Takeshi presentara a Ann. El anciano le besó la mano a la antigua.

-Es un placer conocer a la mujer más importante de la vida de mi sobrino nieto –dijo el tío Jorge en un japonés pasable, y sonrió. Ann rió con nerviosismo.

-Solo soy su hermana de acogida, pero yo también me alegro mucho de conocerlo –contestó.

Jorge la miró con extrañeza pero se encogió de hombros.

-Por favor, pasad. He pedido que os preparen las habitaciones –vaciló y sus cejas se unieron en un monstruoso ceño-. ¿No compartiréis la habitación? –añadió con recelo. Ann prorrumpió en carcajadas.

-No llegará el día –barbotó, sin osar mirar a Takeshi. El anciano rió entre dientes.

-Tendréis que perdonarme; estoy chapado a la antigua.

-No se preocupe –repuso Ann con fluidez y lo agarró del brazo-. Yo también soy de ideas anticuadas. Lástima que no podamos decir lo mismo de otras personas –añadió con una significativa mirada a Takeshi.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Takeshi se quitó las gafas de sol.

-Es un disfraz –le dijo a su tío en tono sombrío-. Tuve un accidente y el hombre que me hizo esto –señaló las heridas de la cara –quiere volverlo a intentar. Me fui del país para despistarlo.

-Tendrás que contármelo todo –dijo Jorge con una sonrisa-. Yo también he sido soldado, como ya sabes. Venid.

Los condujo al salón. Jorge Romero tenía la casa impecable, como si hubiera salido de una revista. Los suelos eran de mármol antiguo, elegantes. Las escayolas del techo podían pasar por una obra de arte. Había alfombras persas en el suelo y cortinas de seda en las ventanas. Los muebles estaban cubiertos de seda, salvo por los sillones, que eran de cuero.

-Tiene una casa preciosa –comentó Ann.

-La casa de un soltero debe sustituir a una mujer y a unos hijos –le informó con una triste sonrisa-. Perdí a mi prometida durante la Guerra Civil. Era una joven hermosa y su sonrisa me alegraba el corazón. Se mantuvo a mi lado durante la lucha, y una bala acabó con su vida. Nunca sentí deseos de reemplazarla.

-Lo siento –dijo Ann con genuina compasión. Jorge se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

-Todos pasamos duras pruebas en la vida. Las mías han sido menos traumáticas que las de otras personas –le explicó-. Siéntate –le indicó que se acomodara en el sofá-, y le diré a Marisa que nos haga un buen chocolate a la taza. ¿Te gusta el chocolate? – se apresuró a preguntar.

-Me encanta.

-Eso está bien. Aquí, en España, antes se tomaba mucho. A mí me gusta.

Se disculpó y desapareció por la parte posterior de la vivienda.

-Me cae bien –le dijo Ann a Takeshi.

-Y tú a él. A mí no me deja sentarme ahí –añadió, cerniéndose sobre ella con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de pinzas-. Era donde se sentaba su prometida cuando su padre era el jefe de familia y Jorge la cortejaba.

-Qué honor –dijo Ann. Él la miró con intensidad.

-Ojalá pudiéramos compartir habitación, Ann –dijo en voz baja. Ella desvió la mirada.

-No empieces.

Takeshi inspiró con impaciencia.

-No vas a abrirte a mí, ¿verdad? – preguntó con aspereza-. Reaccionas a cada insinuación huyendo hacia la puerta.

-Dijiste…

-¡Mentí! – él le dio la espalda-. Me estoy volviendo loco.

Ann no lo entendía. Sus ojos azules siguieron sus pasos hacia la ventana. Mientras Takeshi miraba por los cristales, pensativo, Jorge regresó al salón. Muy pronto, el arranque de Takeshi se perdió en la conversación aderezada con chocolate caliente servido en delicadas tazas de porcelana.

Jorge no tenía televisión. Aquella noche, los tres salieron al amplio porche delantero y se sentaron en mecedoras para escuchar al ganado mugir a lo lejos.

-Esto es maravilloso –comentó Ann con voz soñadora, cerrando los ojos-. Como en el rancho de Takeshi al atardecer.

-¿Vives con él? –preguntó Jorge.

-No. Me alojo en su casa temporalmente –respondió-. Es una historia complicada.

-No quiere decirte que el asesino del que te hablé quiere acabar con nosotros –le dijo Takeshi al anciano-. Comercia con mano de obra infantil, e intentamos detenerlo.

El anciano se convirtió en un extraño. Se inclinó hacia delante con semblante resuelto a la luz amarilla que salía de las ventanas.

-Tres de mis hombres lucharon conmigo en el bando republicano –le dijo a Takeshi-. Somos viejos, pero estamos a tu disposición.

-Gracias –dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa-. Puede que te tome la palabra. He traído a unos cuantos amigos –añadió para sorpresa de Ann-. Los encontrarás acampados en tus pastos, en tu almacén de grano y en el establo de atrás. Espero que no te importe.

-¿Importarme? –Rió Jorge-. Será como en los viejos tiempos. ¡Una aventura! –vaciló-. Pero esta encantadora niña…

-Me acompañaría hasta las trincheras –le dijo a Jorge-, como Luisa hizo contigo.

El anciano y Takeshi intercambiaron una mirada que Ann ni siquiera se atrevía a interpretar, pero que la hizo sentirse apreciada.

-Lo que propongo –dijo Takeshi-, con tu permiso, claro está, es dejar a un hombre aquí haciéndose pasar por mí. Quiero que finjas viajar a Tánger con Ann, como si estuvieras enseñándole esta parte del mundo. ¿Te atreves?

-Vivo una vida sencilla y aburrida –reflexionó Jorge con un destello en sus ojos oscuros-. Las aventuras acaban siendo leyendas para un hombre como yo.

-¡No pienso dejarte! –exclamó Ann al instante, clavando la mirada en Takeshi.

-Ni yo a ti –repuso él con suavidad-. Voy a ir disfrazado de Jorge.

El anciano rió entre dientes.

-Tendrás que teñirte el pelo de blanco y caminar encorvado –señaló.

-Uno de mis hombres fue actor, es un experto en disfraces. Ni mis padres me reconocerían cuando acabe conmigo.

Jorge se puso triste un momento.

-Me acuerdo muy bien de tus padres. Tu padre tenía magia en las manos, en el cuerpo. No era como Sancho, pero tenía mucha destreza.

-Sancho Romero era mi abuelo –le dijo Takeshi a Ann.

-Sí. Tengo un cartel…

El anciano abrió un enorme armario y sacó el cartel de una corrida, deslumbrante con los tonos rojos y amarillos bajo las gruesas letras negras. Anunciaba la despedida del diestro Sancho Romero en la plaza de toros de Las Ventas. También sacó un cuadro, un retrato del mismo hombre.

-Era majestuoso –dijo Ann contra su voluntad, observando los rasgos elegantes y sólidos del apuesto hombre de pelo negro. Tenía un porte y una arrogancia, incluso en pintura, que resultaban chocantes y atractivos.

-Sufrió una cornada cuando se puso de puntillas para entrar a matar –dijo el anciano con tristeza-. Yo estaba en la barrera vitoreándole –cerró los ojos-. Fue como si al toro le hubiese salido un trapo multicolor en los cuernos. El traje de luces de Sancho reverberó como oro puro a la luz del sol mientras el toro daba vueltas alrededor de la plaza, para horror del público –miró a Ann, aguardando su reacción. Ella se limitó a sonreír con tristeza.

-Un tío mío murió en un rodeo. Las aficiones peligrosas siempre pueden costarle la vida, pero hay gente que muere en los campos de fútbol por insolación.

-Querrás que permanezca dentro de casa durante tu ausencia –dijo el anciano de improviso, mirando a Takeshi. Este asintió.

-Y lejos de tus amigos.

-Entiendo –sonrió-. Debo permanecer oculto.

-Y estarás a salvo –señaló Takeshi-. Dos de mis hombres se quedarán aquí. Los otros dos nos seguirán a Ann y a mí, de incógnito.

-Eres una mujer muy valiente –le dijo Jorge a Ann. Ella sonrió.

-Hasta hace poco, llevaba una vida muy aburrida. Pero tengo una gabardina lista para ser usada –añadió con una mirada traviesa a Takeshi. Este sonrió con claro orgullo, y Ann creyó flotar.

- - - - - -

**Notas de Adaptadora: **Ya están en España, y vaya el plan que trazó Momo, de verdad que Ann es muy valiente, se dieron cuenta de cómo reaccionó cuando pensó que lo iba a dejar, me encanta como trasluce sus sentimientos, pero la muy testaruda nada de querer dejarse vencer, además esa amenaza que le hicieron antes de que salga del país, pobre de Ann chan… Ah si… Una aclaración, en la novela, la familia del padre del protagonista son Romero y por lo tanto es de una familia de Toreros, y en la adaptación lo cambié a que sea por parte de madre, se podría decir que el nombre completo de Takeshi es Takeshi Momoshiro Romero, y que el padre de Momo aquí lo hacen ver como un japonés aficionado al toreo, espero que ahora si lo hayan entendido… Bueno ahora si me despido, no falta mucho para que acabe la historia, así que estén listas para el desenlace… Se me cuidan… JANE


	10. Chapter 10

Hola chicas, que tal las fiestas, espero que lo hayan pasado bien a lado de sus seres querido en completa unión y armonía. Yo también la pasé bien, esperando a ver si hago un viaje, pero en fin no voy a dejar de actualizar, lo que si quería comentarles es que después del epilogo de Viridiana que la ayudaré con gusto hacer, hay otra historia en donde podría poner a Tezuka como protagonista, pero de eso más adelante, solo les hacía el comentario por aquí y luego me dicen si les interesa…

**_DISCLAIMER_**: POT no me pertenece, los derechos son de Konomi Takeshi san, y la novela menos es mía sino de la genialísima novelista Diana Palmer. Esto debí ponerlo desde el principio, pero más vale tarde que nunca, esta adaptación es sin motivo de **LUCRO. **Ahora a la adaptación…

- - - - - - -

Capítulo 10

Ann se limitó a escuchar mientras Takeshi describía a grandes rasgos sus planes de viajar a Tánger al día siguiente. Se desplazarían en uno de los Mercedes de Jorge hasta el ferry y cruzarían el Estrecho con el automóvil. Una vez en Tánger, se alojarían en la casa de un primo segundo de Takeshi y sobrino nieto de Jorge, Ahmed, un bereber dueño de un pequeño negocio de importaciones y exportaciones.

No habría tiempo para una visita de placer mientras Sanada y sus amigos estuvieran borrando las huellas de sus actividades ilegales. Takeshi tendría que moverse deprisa. La visita a su tío Jorge daría la impresión de que se estaba alojando en casa de un familiar durante su restablecimiento y que Ann aprovechaba el viaje para visitar Marruecos, además de España, en compañía de Jorge. Si Sanada hacía comprobaciones, le dijo Takeshi a Ann, descubriría que Jorge tenía sobrinos nietos en Tánger, uno de los cuales sería su anfitrión durante su estancia.

Ann intentaba no preocuparse por la farsa, pero no podía evitarlo. No temía lo que pudiera ocurrirle a ella, sino a Takeshi, si Sanada lo desenmascaraba y averiguaba sus verdaderas intenciones. La sede de Global Enterprises se encontraba en Tánger. Pese a contar con la protección de los enigmáticos amigos de Takeshi, Ann sabía que sus vidas correrían peligro si Sanada descubría que Takeshi intentaba reunir pruebas contra él. El miedo se acrecentaba al saber que no vacilarían en hacer públicos sus secretos. Recordó el consejo de Izui de contarle a Takeshi la verdad. Todavía no, se dijo. Todavía no.

No la sorprendió tener una pesadilla en mitad de la noche. La tensión de los últimos días, combinada con las amenazas y el chantaje, despertaron recuerdos horribles de su niñez. Estaba sollozando amargamente cuando sintió unos brazos fuertes que la estrechaban contra un tórax cálido y sólido. Los brazos la mecían, y el grueso vello le hacía cosquillas en la nariz mientras lloraba.

-Ya, ya –le susurró al oído una tranquilizadora voz grave mientras una mano poderosa le alisaba el cabello alborotado-. Estás a salvo; no consentiré que te hagan daño.

Poco a poco, cayó en la cuenta de que ya no estaba soñando. Inspiró el aroma intenso de la colonia de Takeshi y reparó en el roce del grueso vello que le cubría el pecho y descendía en punta hacia su vientre. Ann tenía las manos sobre su tórax, y percibía su fortaleza. Se había relajado en sus brazos pero, de improviso, volvía a estar nerviosa. Abrió los ojos y contuvo la respiración. La luz de la mesilla estaba encendida, y la puerta cerrada. Llevaba puesto un discreto camisón de encaje blanco que había escogido para el viaje, con sus mangas amplias y escote modesto. Takeshi estaba sentado sobre la cama, a su lado, envuelto en una toalla. Enarcó una ceja con regocijo al ver su rubor.

-Me has visto desnudo –le recordó.

Ann tragó saliva. Seguía sintiéndose intranquila con él, con cualquier hombre, en aquellas circunstancias. Sabía que sus inhibiciones y el rechazo que sentía hacia la intimidad prácticamente le habían destrozado la vida.

Takeshi le retiró el pelo grueso de la mejilla.

-¿No crees que ya es hora de que me cuentes la verdad, Ann? –preguntó con voz suave. Ella se mordió el labio con fuerza.

-Preferiría morir –dijo con una carcajada ronca, pero hablaba en serio.

-¿Por qué?

-No conviene remover temas dolorosos.

Takeshi le levantó la barbilla. Estaba serio, severo. Notaba la rigidez en las manos de Ann, y se las abrió con suavidad, presionándole la piel con sus largos dedos.

-Durante el vuelo, estuve buscando información en Internet –comentó de repente.

-¿Y?

-¿No quieres saber qué buscaba? –insistió despacio. Ann lo miró a los ojos y un relámpago de pánico iluminó los de ella fugazmente. No podía haber averiguado nada en Internet; los archivos estaban protegidos…

-Ni siquiera sé cómo decírtelo –dijo con un hondo suspiro-. Izui hizo un comentario sobre un escándalo que tuvo lugar en Houston cuando se incendió el hotel en que murieron mis padres y… -la miró a los ojos-. No sé por qué, pero empecé a pensar en casos y delitos y accedí a algunos antiguos archivos empleando códigos que no había usado en años… -vaciló al reparar en la expresión de horror del pálido rostro de Ann. Ella intentó desasirse; la mortificaba que Takeshi hubiera visto las fotografías y descubierto la verdad. Sollozaba como un animal herido mientras intentaba desasirse. Pero Takeshi era demasiado fuerte. La tumbó con suavidad sobre la cama y la apretó contra él, abrazándola con firmeza y ternura a la vez, sosteniendo la mejilla húmeda de Ann junto a su pecho.

-Debiste decírmelo hace años –susurró con aspereza-. Dios, cuando comprendí lo que te había hecho… -inspiró con brusquedad y cerró los brazos con fuerza para contener los temblores de Ann-. Me porté fatal contigo. Te hice sufrir, te atemoricé… tanto, que tuviste que ocultarme la verdad. ¿Cómo puedo disculparte por lo que sufriste por mi culpa? Y ni siquiera lo sospeché. Tú y tus malditos secretos, Ann –concluyó con enojo.

-Megumi pensó que era lo mejor… -empezó a decir con voz ronca.

-¿Megumi? –se apartó de ella con el ceño fruncido-. Megumi había muerto cuanto te casaste con Kamio.

Ann abrió aún más los ojos. No entendía lo que Takeshi quería decir. Takeshi hizo una mueca. La miró con intenso dolor en sus ojos oscuros.

-Te dejé embarazada la noche en que Megumi murió –dijo con voz trémula-. Kamio te provocó un aborto en un arrebato de ira –apretó los dientes con angustia en su expresión-. Dios de haberlo sabido, lo habría matado.

Ann le rodeó el cuello con la mano para abrazarlo. Enterró el rostro en su garganta y se aferró a él. Notó algo húmedo en la mejilla. Las lágrimas afloraron a sus propios ojos.

-Jamás te lo habría dicho –dijo con voz ahogada-. Jamás quise que te enteraras. Sabía que te dolería mucho…

Takeshi gimió, y le cubrió el rostro de besos rápidos y ardientes que de pronto se ralentizaron y se volvieron increíblemente tiernos. Su enorme cuerpo se relajó sobre el de ella, y la hundió suavemente en el colchón. Susurró algo que Ann no logró comprender mientras una pierna larga y poderosa se insinuaba entre las de ella a través del camisón de algodón. Por lo general, se habría sentido intimidada por el movimiento, nerviosa, tímida, vacilante. Pero Takeshi estaba compartiendo con ella su dolor. Había perdido al hijo de ambos y de repente, el sufrimiento se hacía soportable solo porque él lo sabía.

-Takeshi… -susurró con voz entrecortada, aceptando el roce lento y sensual de su cuerpo masculino. Lo abrazó -. Quería tener ese niño –le dijo al oído-. ¡Cuánto deseaba tenerlo! Y Akira no dejó de golpearme. Recuerdo que cuando… cuando yacía sangrando y rota, maldiciéndolo a voz en cuello por lo que sabía que había hecho, lo amenacé con decírtelo y le aseguré que no tendría ni un minuto de paz durante el resto de su miserable vida. Le dije que me vengaría de él aunque fuera lo último que hiciera –tragó saliva-. Se mató –dijo en un susurró-. Hice que se matara. También he tenido que vivir con ese cargo de conciencia…

-Maldito fuera. Si no se hubiera suicidado, lo habría estrangulado yo mismo.

-Era un alcohólico; pero no me enteré hasta que no estuve casada con él. Sospechaba que me había quedado embarazada. Quería que el bebé tuviera un apellido, y temía decírtelo.

-Sí. Fui cruel contigo, muy cruel.

Ella lo acarició con la mejilla.

-Los dos habíamos estado bebiendo –dijo Ann en voz baja-. No te tortures; ya no importa.

-Claro que importa –replicó con aspereza-. Ni siquiera pensé en las consecuencias. Siento que tuvieras que pasar por eso tú sola.

-Llamé a Ryoga.

-Sí, me lo dijiste –repuso en tono frío.

-Iba… Iba a pedirle que se pusiera en contacto contigo. Pero cuando me enteré del accidente de mi marido, me eché atrás.

Takeshi deslizaba las manos por su cuerpo, cambiando despacio de postura. Le acarició la garganta con los labios, y ella se estremeció.

-Habría venido enseguida –susurró-. De hecho, vine en cuanto me enteré de que habías estado enferma. Para entonces, ya estabas en tu casa, y ni siquiera quisiste verme.

Ella le besó el cuello con suavidad.

-Lo habrías adivinado nada más verme. Solo quise ahorrarte el sufrimiento.

Takeshi profirió un sonido áspero y gutural. Encontró su pecho con la boca y lo presionó a través de la gruesa tela de algodón.

-Merecía sufrir.

Ann sonrió pese a la excitación. Resultaba embriagador que Takeshi la abrazara con tanta avidez. Jugó con sus gruesos cabellos. Era una delicia tocarlo, yacer junto a él, estar con él. Sintió un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, y ni un ápice de temor, solo un sentimiento de irrealidad. Movió una pierna de forma involuntaria, deslizándola sobre las de él. Para sorpresa de Ann, el pequeño movimiento le produjo una erección patente e inmediata. Takeshi se puso rígido.

-Será mejor que no lo vuelvas a hacer –masculló.

-Lo siento.

Takeshi exhaló un fuerte suspiro junto al oído de Ann.

-Ojalá estuviéramos en un hotel.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Podría llamar al servicio de habitaciones y pedir un preservativo de emergencia –rió. Ann se unió a sus carcajadas.

-Me gusta sentirte así –le dijo, y deslizó los labios pausadamente a lo largo del cuello ardiente de Takeshi. Este la sujetó por la cadera y la apretó contra él para que sintiera el poder completo de su erección.

-Quiero entrar dentro de ti –le susurró al oído. Ann profirió una exclamación de asombro. No podía creer que Takeshi hubiese dicho algo tan osado, pero se movió sobre ella, y bajó la boca al escote cuadrado del camisón. Recorrió el borde de algodón con los labios, levantándolo para poder besar su piel suave como la seda. Ann se movía con desazón ardiendo de placer.

-Me gusta –murmuró, aturdida. Takeshi trazó un dibujo en su piel con la lengua.

-Déjame que te quite el camisón y te enseñaré algo que te gustará mucho más.

-No pareces el tipo de hombre que pregunta primero –bromeó.

-Solo contigo –contestó-. ¿Son botones o automáticos?

Takeshi fue desabrochando botones mientras ella reía con suavidad. Después alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Deslizó el dedo índice por debajo de la tela y la atormentó acercándolo a su pezón erecto sin dejar de observarla, como un halcón, para evaluar su reacción. Ann entreabrió los labios. Cada vez le costaba más trabajo respirar con normalidad. Clavó las uñas en los antebrazos de Takeshi justo cuando él se cernía sobre ella y, llevada por un impulso, miró hacia abajo. La toalla había resbalado de las caderas de Takeshi, pero estaban tan juntos que no podía ver nada.

-¿Quieres mirar? –preguntó Takeshi en voz baja, y se elevó unos centímetros para que pudiera verlo. Ann se quedó sin aliento. Era increíblemente hermoso, como una escultura que había visto hacía años. Permaneció inmóvil, contemplando con fijeza la perfección de su cuerpo delgado y musculoso. Resultaba amenazador, pero no tenía miedo de él.

-Estás muy excitado –susurró con atrevimiento, y elevó la mirada hacia él.

Takeshi deslizó la mano con suavidad dentro del camisón para cubrir un seno suave.

-Excitado y hambriento –corroboró-. Pero si dejas que te haga mía, prometo no hacerte daño. Es hermoso hacer el amor; tiene un ritmo propio que crece como una sinfonía. El placer es más exquisito de lo que las palabras pueden describir –la miró a los ojos mientras la acariciaba con ternura y sentía la respuesta automática de Ann en cómo elevaba el cuerpo hacia su mano-. Te deseo mucho.

-No… No tomo nada –alcanzó a decir Ann.

-Y yo tampoco tengo nada que ponerme. Sería una temeridad, una insensatez –sonrió despacio, lanzando destellos con sus ojos oscuros-. ¡Sería delicioso!

La expresión de Ann era de curiosidad y excitación al mismo tiempo. Nunca había recibido placer de un hombre. Incluso con Takeshi, había sido doloroso y aterrador. Ya no sentía inhibiciones ni miedo; la ternura con la que Takeshi la había tratado en los últimos días la había cambiado. Quizá lo hubiera cambiado también a él, porque no se mostraba exigente. Ann elevó las manos para acariciarle los labios firmes y cincelados.

-Al tío Jorge no le haría gracia.

Takeshi se limitó a sonreír. Movió el cuerpo de forma casi imperceptible, arqueando la espalda, y susurró:

-Incorpórate.

La ayudó a sentarse, la despojó del camisón y lo arrojó al suelo, junto a la toalla. Ann llevaba unas braguitas sencillas de algodón. Takeshi se desembarazó también de ellas mientras le acariciaba el vientre con los labios para que no protestara por su repentina desnudez. Le mordisqueó la cadera con los dientes y rió al oír su risita contenida. Abrió los labios despacio sobre el estómago plano de Ann mientras la buscaba con la mano de una forma que ella no había experimentado en su madurez. El roce reavivó recuerdos terribles y empezó a protestar, pero un estremecimiento de deleite la hizo elevar las caderas, y se reflejó en los ojos que lo buscaron cuando Takeshi alzó la cabeza. Este sostuvo la mirada de Ann mientras la seducía con pericia para permitirse aún más libertades.

-Esto no es más que el principio –susurró cuando ella comenzó a moverse de forma involuntaria y a gemir al ritmo del roce diestro de su mano-. Voy a llevarte al clímax y, cuando lo alcances, voy a penetrarte hasta el fondo.

Ann gimió junto a la boca de Takeshi; sus palabras eran tan excitantes como sus caricias. Le clavó las uñas.

-Es… maravilloso –dijo con voz ahogada.

-Es divertido –susurró Takeshi-. Una diversión gloriosa. Tócame.

Lo buscó con cierta timidez y profirió un pequeño gemido ahogado cuando él le mordisqueó el labio inferior.

-Nunca pensé… que podría ser así –alcanzó a decir Ann, mientras se estremecía con creciente placer-. Nunca imaginé… ¡Takeshi! –exclamó, mientras él la conducía cada vez más deprisa a una cima de deleite increíblemente agradable.

-Me encanta mirarte –susurró Takeshi con ojos candentes, deleitándose con la belleza esbelta de Ann. Tenía los senos firmes e insolentes, con los pezones rojos y duros. Abría las piernas mientras lo miraba y se elevaba hacia el roce de su mano -. Tienes un pecho precioso, sobre todo ahora, con los pezones duros y rojos como el vino.

Ann apenas lo oía. Tenía los brazos junto a la cabeza, y su cuerpo se estremecía con cada roce mientras lo miraba sin ver y sollozaba, rezando para que no dejara de acariciarla.

-No vas a parar, ¿verdad? –susurró. Él lo negó con la cabeza.

Ann elevaba las caderas hacia él. Resultaba increíble que pudiera yacer sobre la cama, desnuda, dejando que Takeshi la acariciara y que no le diera vergüenza. Sus caricias se volvieron insistentes.

-Me excita oírte gemir así –dijo Takeshi con voz ronca-. ¿Te gusta?

-Me…en…can…ta –masculló.

-Pues todavía hay más –sin dejar de tocarla, se colocó en posición sobre ella, separándole aún más los muslos con sus poderosas piernas. Incrementó la presión y el ritmo de su mano, y Ann gritó con suavidad y se mordió el labio al sentir las repentinas oleadas de placer-. Sí –dijo Takeshi con aspereza-. Sí, voy a llevarte más allá del límite. No pienses, solo deja que te haga mía. Entrégate a mí por entero. Déjame entrar, Ann…

Ella se puso rígida cuando el placer alcanzó un nivel casi insoportable y aun así, ¡todavía había más! Arqueó la espalda mientras lo miraba a los ojos, y flexionó las rodillas a ambos lados de su cuerpo para alentarlo a que la tomara mientras se convulsionaba con la gloria del éxtasis físico.

-¡Dios! –gimió Takeshi, y la embistió al tiempo que retiraba la mano y le sujetaba la cintura. La penetró con violencia, consciente de que estaba más que preparada para aceptarlo, para acomodarlo, para devorarlo por entero. Contempló con fijeza sus pupilas dilatadas mientras entraba con fiereza en su cuerpo-. Mírame –masculló-. Quiero que me mires. Quiero que me tomes…

Su voz se quebró con un clímax explosivo que lo dejo rígido. Tenía la mirada vidriosa, y parecía haber dejado de respirar. Apretaba los dientes mientras se estremecía una y otra vez.

-¡Dios…! Es… como… morir –gimió -. Ann… Ann, cariño…

Cerró los ojos y sufrió una convulsión tan violenta que Ann temió por él. Le rodeó las caderas con sus largas piernas y se sorprendió al ver que el suave movimiento de su cuerpo agravaba las convulsiones. Takeshi cerró los puños a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella, y sollozó con aspereza, con ritmo, como las contracciones de su poderoso cuerpo.

-¿Takeshi? –susurró Ann, todavía estremeciéndose en el eco de su propio y exquisito orgasmo.

-No puedo parar… -jadeó -. No puedo…

-Cariño –susurró Ann, y empezó a besarlo donde podía, a consolarlo mientras él estallaba en sus brazos. Oía su respiración áspera junto al oído mientras yacía por completo sobre ella, todavía moviendo las caderas de forma convulsiva. Lo sentía dentro de ella, duro, cálido y grande. Ann cerró los ojos para saborear el placer, sintió la liberación que parecía no acabar nunca, y suspiró mientras lo abrazaba. Jamás se había sentido tan unida a nadie, jamás.

-Ann –gimió Takeshi con voz ronca. Deslizó las manos por debajo de la espalda de ella y la besó con fiereza, gimiendo dentro de su boca abierta. Ella lo meció, y sonrió al sentir sus besos devoradores mientras él, poco a poco, empezaba a relajarse y se estremecía en la estela del deleite físico. Ann le alisaba el pelo con ternura. Habían hecho el amor. Podía entregarse sin miedo ni vergüenza, podía ser una mujer entera. Jamás pensó que llegaría a hacerlo, y menos así, con Takeshi. Este sonrió de forma misteriosa.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? –preguntó Ann con voz somnolienta. Él la besó con suavidad.

-Ya te lo diré algún día –empezó a apartarse de ella pero Ann lo atrapó, protestando.

Takeshi la miró con sobrecogedora ternura, con el pelo negro húmedo de sudor. Movió las caderas de forma impulsiva y notó cómo ella le abría el cuerpo. Se retiró un ápice y volvió a entrar. Ann se movía con él, rozándole las piernas con las de ella, mientras el placer se reavivaba. Elevó las caderas para unirlas a las de él y apretó los dientes.

-¡Dios mío! –dijo con voz ahogada-. ¡Takeshi!

Él empezó a moverse con violencia, desplazando las caderas de lado a lado y observando cómo ella abría los ojos con cada movimiento. El deseo le contrajo el rostro.

-Voy a hacerte mía otra vez –le dijo Takeshi con voz ronca-. Siente cómo te lleno, pequeña. ¡Siénteme muy dentro de ti! –gimió y cerró los ojos al sentir la fuerza de una nueva erección.

-Te deseo –susurró Ann-. Quiero sentir cómo… explotas dentro de mí.

Aquellas palabras desencadenaron un inesperado clímax que los enredó a los dos en movimientos ardientes e incontrolables.

-Takeshi –siguió murmurando Ann-. Takeshi… Hazme un bebé…

Las palabras profundizaron el clímax y lo llevaron a derroteros desconocidos. Takeshi sentía las sacudidas incontenibles de su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Ann lo contemplaba y se enardecía al sentir el roce ardiente de su piel al penetrarla con frenesí, hasta que ella también se estremeció mientras el placer se concentraba en su bajo vientre y estallaba de forma repentina. Sintió el calor recorriéndola en oleadas de gozo insoportable… Oyó la respiración jadeante de Takeshi, el peso entrañable de su cuerpo poderoso mientras ella se agitaba con los últimos estremecimientos. Después, Takeshi se tumbó de costado, le pasó una pierna por encima de las caderas y la estrechó con ternura.

-Hemos sentado un precedente –susurró con la voz grave por el agotamiento.

-¿Mmm? –murmuró Ann, todavía aturdida.

-No había tenido una experiencia así con ninguna otra mujer.

-¿En serio?

-En serio –la besó en los labios-. Me pediste que te dejara embarazada –Ann se sonrojó, avergonzada -. Ya es demasiado tarde para que lo retires –señaló al ver su rubor, y frunció los labios-. No sé cuánto esperma puede producir un hombre, pero creo que acabo de establecer un récord mundial.

Ann sonrió.

-Qué diablos –añadió con voz somnolienta-. Si te quedas embarazada, no será el fin del mundo.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte –le dijo-. Sería mucha casualidad…

-No estoy preocupado, Ann –repuso Takeshi en voz baja, mirándola con curiosidad. Ella hizo una mueca.

-Con tu estilo de vida…

Takeshi cerró los párpados besándoselos.

-Esta noche no resolveremos todos los problemas. Afrontémoslos uno a uno. Sanada es nuestra prioridad.

-Sanada. Me había olvidado de él.

-¿Ah, sí? –sonrió.

-No te lo creas mucho –lo regañó-. Debe de haber al menos otros diez amantes maravillosos en el mundo que podrían dejarme casi inconsciente de placer.

-Ni se te ocurra buscarlos –le dijo Takeshi en tono sombrío.

Ann suspiró y miró entre sus cuerpos. Takeshi se fue retirando despacio, y ella se sonrojó un poco, pero no desvió la mirada. Takeshi sonrió.

-Considéralo una lección de educación sexual –bromeó.

-Tiene gracia –intentó explicarse ella, mirándolo a los ojos-. Sé todo lo que hay que saber, pero no sé nada. No sabía nada, hasta esta noche. Creía… -vaciló-. No siempre es así, ¿verdad?

-Para mí, no –reconoció Takeshi en voz baja-. Nunca había tenido un sexo tan bueno.

-¿No ha sido más que sexo? –preguntó Ann con el ceño fruncido. Takeshi se quedó pensativo y trazó un dibujo sobre sus senos relajados.

-Hemos hecho el amor –contestó en voz baja-. En el sentido más puro de la palabra –la sometió a un escrutinio implacable-. Pensé en dejarte embarazada antes de que me lo sugirieras. Me ha excitado mucho. No suelo ser tan… potente.

El rostro de Takeshi se relajó mientras ella lo miraba. Parecía confuso, inseguro.

-Hace mucho tiempo desde la última vez para ti, ¿no? –le preguntó Ann.

-¿Crees que la abstinencia podría producir una experiencia como esta? –replicó.

-No lo sé –suspiró-. ¿Podría?

Takeshi no dijo nada. Con una honda exhalación, se sentó en el borde de la cama y recogió su toalla, y el camisón y las braguitas de Ann, de la alfombra. Le devolvió las prendas sin llegar a mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella con suavidad. Takeshi se ciñó la toalla a la cintura-. No pretendía hacer esto –dijo, y se volvió a mirarla con expresión preocupada -. Vine a consolarte, créeme. Había averiguado lo que había sido de nuestro hijo. No me habría aprovechado de esa pesadilla para obligarte a que te entregaras a mí.

-Ya lo sé.

-Ann, pensaste que había descubierto otra cosa, algo aparte de lo del bebé, ¿verdad? –le preguntó de improviso, y entornó los ojos mientras ella se ponía rígida-. ¿Qué otro secreto me ocultas?

- - - - - - - -

**Notas de Adaptadora: **Uuyyyy… Mira que venir a consolar a la pobrecita y salen haciendo… que cosas XDDD Pero al menos ya se tratan mejor incluso Takeshi Momoshiro no la trata como trapo sucio como al principio, tienen razón, Europa enciende las llamas de las pasiones, ya sean altas o bajas, en esta ocasión ¿qué opinan ustedes? Y esto es solo de la turbulenta relación de estos dos. ¿Es cierto, Ann le oculta algo más, esas fotos que significarán? Pronto se descubrirá, al menos Takeshi descubrió que dejo embarazada a Ann en su primera vez, pobre de ambos y más de Momo por enterarse de esa forma, pero bueno, ¿se quedará embarazada de nuevo? ¿Quién sabe? Lean el próximo cap que lo subo junto con este… JANE…


	11. Chapter 11

Hola chicas,

**_DISCLAIMER_**: POT no me pertenece, los derechos son de Konomi Takeshi san, y la novela menos es mía sino de la genialísima novelista Diana Palmer. Esto debí ponerlo desde el principio, pero más vale tarde que nunca, esta adaptación es sin motivo de **LUCRO. **Ahora a la adaptación…

- - - - - - -

Capítulo 11

Ann contuvo el aliento mientras Takeshi estudiaba su reacción a aquella pregunta explosiva.

-Después de lo que hemos compartido –insistió-, no debería interponerse ni un solo secreto entre nosotros.

Ann seguía preocupada. Deseaba poder confiar en él, pero después de la ternura compartida, la asustaba aún más la idea de que conociera su pasado. Le repugnaría. Takeshi vio la tortura que reflejaba el rostro de Ann y dio marcha atrás. Había averiguado que había perdido a su hijo, con tiempo, averiguaría lo demás. Debía de ser algo terrible, a juzgar por la reacción de Ann.

-A ver –la hizo levantar los brazos y le metió el camisón por la cabeza-. ¿Quieres darte una ducha? –preguntó con una lenta sonrisa-. Podríamos ducharnos juntos.

-El tío Jorge…

-Es un hombre –concluyó Takeshi en tono complaciente-. Y sabe lo que es estar a la merced del deseo.

-Tú también –señaló Ann con incomodidad. Él le dibujó el labio inferior con el dedo.

-Hace años, antes de casarme con Ayumi, tuve aventuras con mujeres –dijo sin rodeos-. Pero se me pasó. Ya no tengo la misma curiosidad y, aunque la tuviera, no te utilizaría a ti para satisfacerla. ¿Entendido?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior; un poco triste pero sin comprender por qué.

-No sé… No sé mucho de esto, al menos, como mujer –dijo, tratando de explicarse sin recurrir a la verdad-. Esta noche ha sido una especie de primera vez para mí.

-Y para mí también –afirmó Takeshi en voz baja-. Nunca había sentido nada igual. Quiero ser tierno contigo, escucharte, acariciarte y saborearte, incluso en pleno frenesí –sus ojos relucieron con oscura tibieza-. Lo ocurrido no debería ser posible. Cuando un hombre se vacía, tarda tiempo, bastante, por lo general, hasta que vuelve a estar en condiciones. Y he logrado hacerlo dos veces sin detenerme a respirar.

El rostro de Ann se iluminó.

-¿No te había pasado antes? –quiso saber, y Takeshi rió con sinceridad al ver su expresión traviesa.

-No, nunca –le confesó-. ¿Satisfecha?

-Mucho –contestó con voz ronca, y se estiró despacio, observando cómo Takeshi seguía su movimiento con la mirada. Este inspiró hondo, se puso en pie y se ajustó la toalla en torno a sus estrechas caderas.

-Me voy –le informó-. Aunque tú no estés dolida, yo sí. Quiero darme una ducha y dormir profundamente. Mañana, tengo que envejecer cuarenta años y caminar encorvado.

Ann rió con deleite.

-Y yo necesitaré una gabardina y una pistola –le dijo-. Haré de espía para ti.

Takeshi contempló su rostro radiante, el entusiasmo mezclado con la ternura en sus ojos azules.

-Me dejas sin aliento –dijo con voz ronca.

Las palabras la confundieron; no las comprendía. Takeshi se rió de su propia admiración. Conocía a Ann desde hacía muchos años pero, hasta aquella noche, había sido casi una desconocida para él. Habían concebido un hijo, juntos, lo habían perdido, y Takeshi ni siquiera se había enterado. De repente, el dolor y el sufrimiento de sus vidas los unían más que nunca. Quizá fuera así como surgían las relaciones, pensó mientras la observaba. Nacían de las dificultades y del dolor, de compartir los problemas.

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Ann.

-En que tú y yo estamos más unidos que la mayoría de las personas –dijo con suavidad-. Y no solo en la cama –encogió un hombro-. Hemos compartido los episodios más dolorosos de nuestras vidas; hay un vínculo. Hasta que no supe lo del bebé, no lo había querido ver.

-Debí decírtelo –confesó Ann con mirada triste.

-Sí, pero comprendo por qué no pudiste. El único culpable soy yo. Te aparté de mí por vergüenza y desprecio hacia mí mismo. Y si ahora te quedas embarazada no podrás ocultármelo. No te lo permitiré.

Ella sonrió débilmente.

-Puede que no vuelva a quedarme embarazada.

-¿Me estás escuchando? – repuso Takeshi con una ceja levantada-. Tengo esperma de campeón. En la historia de este planeta, nunca ha existido un hombre más motivado para producirlo que yo esta noche. ¿Y crees que no puedes quedarte embarazada? ¡Ja!

Ann rió de puro deleite. A Takeshi le brillaban los ojos, y a ella le gustaba contemplar las pequeñas arrugas que se le formaban en torno a los párpados cuando sonreía.

-¿Te preocupa algo? –preguntó Takeshi, por qué no entendía la mirada profunda de Ann. Esta movió los hombros y sonrió con timidez.

-No.

-No me vengas con esas. Vamos, suéltalo.

Ann jugó con su camisón para no mirarlo a los ojos.

-Izui dijo que me daría trabajo si yo quería.

Se produjo un silencio largo y tenso. Ann no se atrevía a mirar a Takeshi. Por fin, este suspiró.

-Está bien. Cuando esto haya acabado y te haya enseñado cómo funciona este negocio, si quieres ejercer como detective, Izui es un buen comienzo. Pero solo hasta que nazcan los niños –añadió con firmeza, y Ann lo miró, incrédula-. Mientras sean pequeños, te necesitarán en casa, igual que a mí. Les daremos una base sólida y después, cuando estén en el colegio, podrás retomar tu trabajo.

Ann estaba maravillada. Takeshi hablaba de un futuro en común. Nunca lo había hecho.

-No me mires como si todo fuera culpa mía –la regañó-. Tú eras la que gritabas: ¡Hazme un hijo!

-¡Deja de decir eso! –rió Ann, ruborizada. Takeshi sonrió.

-Me gustan los niños; podrán aprender a criar ganado.

Ann le devolvió la sonrisa. No eran más que fantasías, por supuesto. Ella no podía olvidar su pasado sórdido y horrible. Si Takeshi lo descubría, no querría volver a tocarla. La idea la torturaba, pero siguió sonriendo. Takeshi no podría desenterrar la verdad; los archivos de acceso, no le servirían de nada. Oshitari tenía documentos y grabaciones en vídeo, pero no los sacaría a la luz a no ser que le quedara más remedio. Ann pensaba cerciorarse de que no tuviera esa oportunidad. Si era preciso, iría tras Oshitari ella misma, en cuanto Takeshi le enseñase las nociones básicas de aquel juego de espías.

-Tienes cara de estar tramando algo –dijo Takeshi.

-Así es –rió Ann.

-Qué idea más sugerente. Me gusta el rosa, si estás urdiendo planes de seducción.

-A mí también me gusta. Espera y verás.

Takeshi suspiró y sonrió con pesar.

-Teniendo en cuenta mi estado actual, y el tuyo, no me queda más remedio que esperar. Que duermas bien, cariño.

-Tú también –contestó en el mismo tono suave que Takeshi había empleado. Este se fue a regañadientes.

Ann se dio una ducha, se puso un camisón limpio y rehizo la cama. La preocupaba que la asistenta de Jorge pudiera descubrir que sus invitados se estaban dando revolcones en su casa, pero cuando recordaba el puro deleite de las caricias de Takeshi, no lograba sentirse avergonzada. Él había sido el único hombre de su vida. Ocurriera o lo que ocurriera, tenía una noche perfecta que conservar en la memoria.

Todo el mundo estaba serio en el desayuno. Takeshi la saludó con mirada cálida, pero no tuvieron ocasión de compartir recuerdos. Estaba en compañía de dos desconocidos, uno llevaba una chilaba de seda de color pardo y el otro, un japonés alto, un traje convencional.

-Este es Bojo –Takeshi presentó al hombre vestido de seda, que desplegó una sonrisa agradable entre el bigote y barba recortados-. Y este es Ayaka Kirihara –dijo refiriéndose al apuesto japonés, que también sonrió con agrado.

Ann los observó con atención.

-Agentes disfrazados –dijo por fin-. Me muero por conocer mi parte de la misión.

Todo el mundo prorrumpió en carcajadas, incluidos Takeshi y Jorge.

-Ya les dije que era valiente –les dijo Takeshi a los recién llegados, y sonrió a Ann-. Ahora es cuando te damos tu pistola de juguete y te enseñamos a esquivar balas.

-Adelante.

-Este es el plan –Takeshi entornó los ojos mientras describía la misión de sus compañeros-. Dejaremos a Jiroh y a Kaidoh aquí, para que cuiden de Jorge y protejan el cortijo-. Ayaka, tú serás mi ayudante personal durante el viaje. Bojo –suspiró-. Me temo que tendrás que hacer otra vez de guía.

Bojo se encogió de hombros y sonrió con complacencia.

-Si preguntas a Su Alteza, el rey de Marruecos, te dirá que soy más que apto para la tarea.

-Te tomaré la palabra –le dijo Takeshi, y miró a Jorge-. Aquí estarás a salvo, Ayaka se encargará de que no haya sorpresas.

Jorge rió con deleite.

-Todavía tengo mi carabina –le recordó-, y sigo siendo un buen tirador. Los muchachos que trabajan conmigo en el cortijo saben montar a caballo, y la mayoría han cumplido el servicio militar. No, yo estoy a salvo. Los que me preocupaís sois vosotros cuatro –añadió, con una mirada elocuente a Ann.

-Estoy en buenas manos –le aseguró ella, y se estremeció de placer al ver la expresión de Takeshi.

-Las mejores –dijo Takeshi con suavidad, y le dio un apretón cariñoso en la cintura-. Ahora –dijo –, hablaremos de logística.

Había armas, por supuesto. Ann tendría que aprender a tolerarlas porque se enfrentaban a algunos de los hombres más peligrosos del planeta. Cualquier compañía valorada en varios millones de dólares se armaría hasta los dientes si se sintiera amenazada, y Sanada no vacilaría en matar a cualquiera que supusiera un peligro. Así que cuando Takeshi le explicó cómo cargar, cerrar y disparar una pistola automática Colt 45, prestó atención. Takeshi colocó una diana en uno de los pastos desiertos y permaneció de pie tras ella mientras Ann aprendía la técnica de sostener el arma con las dos manos y apuntar sin cerrar los ojos.

-Relájate –la regañó al oído, acercándose-. No es el enemigo.

Ann se inclinó hacia atrás ex profeso con un suave gemido.

-No puedo concentrarme –murmuró con voz ronca, deleitándose con la firmeza cálida que sentía en la espalda-. Quiero hacer el amor.

Takeshi se quedó sin aliento y rió con deleite.

-Yo también –murmuró, y le besó el cuello con fiereza-. Pero no estamos en condiciones de hacer esa clase de ejercicio esta mañana. Además, tenemos una misión, así que no puede haber sexo.

-Eso es para los futbolistas –se burló ella.

-Para los mercenarios, también –Takeshi le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja-. Acabas de incorporarte a la unidad, así que, presta atención.

Ann volvió la cabeza y lo miró con ojos brillantes.

-Más tarde.

-Más tarde –accedió Takeshi con voz ronca, y ella se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies. Su rostro viril reflejaba una pasión apenas contenida-. Si empiezo a besarte, acabaremos en el suelo y se formará un corrillo de mirones, créeme.

-Está bien –rió Ann-. Me comportaré. ¡Enséñame otra vez cómo se hace!

Al cabo de una hora, Ann había refrescado los conocimientos que Ryoga Scott le había enseñado y estaba disparando a la diana.

-Muy bien –murmuró Takeshi-. Aprendes deprisa.

-No te lo había dicho, pero Ryoga me enseñó a disparar –dijo sin pensar-. ¡Takeshi!

De repente, la estaba sujetando con tanta fuerza por la cintura que le hacía daño.

-Perdona –se apresuró a decir. Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró con expresión de disculpa.

-No era mi intención mencionar a Ryoga. Pero dicho sea de paso –añadió con suavidad-, ya sabrás que estoy enamorada de ti. Lo he estado desde que tenía doce años.

Takeshi frunció el ceño, sorprendido por aquella afirmación repentina y directa.

-Ryoga te dirá que puse fin a nuestro compromiso porque él no quería dejar de ser mercenario –prosiguió con valentía-, pero la verdadera razón fue que no soportaba que me tocara –sonrió con tristeza-. Te deseaba a ti.

Takeshi la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó con pasión lenta y fiera, poniendo todo el cuerpo en contacto con el de Ann. Con un gemido ronco, ella se aferró a él, y Takeshi la levantó del suelo. Durante aquellos segundos, estaban solos en el mundo, unidos por fuerzas más poderosas de lo que ninguno de ellos comprendía. El tiempo pasó en una nebulosa de pasión.

-Espero que esté echado el seguro –murmuró una voz con regocijo junto a ellos.

Cortaron el beso al instante. Takeshi miró a Bojo sin comprender, al igual que Ann.

-La pistola –les dijo, y señaló el arma que ella sostenía en torno al cuello de Takeshi.

-Claro, la pistola –carraspeó Ann y se apartó con brusquedad para pasarle el Colt 45 a Takeshi. Este echó el seguro con manos trémulas, y Bojo rió con picardía.

-Va a ser la misión secreta más interesante de mi vida –comentó con ironía, y se alejó mientras ellos todavía intentaban recobrar la compostura.

Aquella tarde, todos se habían puesto sus disfraces, con la excepción de Bojo y de Ann. Takeshi se había hecho con una peluca que se asemejaba mucho al pelo blanco y ondulado de Jorge, y llevaba puesto un traje de su tío que, afortunadamente, era de su misma estatura. También empuñaba el bastón con cabeza plateada de lobo de Jorge, e improvisaba una chepa que le había valido una regañina de Jorge, pero que era fiel a la original. Jorge tenía artritis de columna.

Ayaka, el joven japonés, lucía un elegante traje de ayudante y no se alejaba mucho de Takeshi. Bojo se puso sus gafas oscuras y se cubrió la cabeza morena de pelo corto con una capucha. Ann, con un elegante traje blanco de pantalón, zapatos bajos, un pañuelo de encaje sobre su corta melena suelta y gafas de sol, iba del brazo de Takeshi. Este también llevaba un sombrero de Jorge y gafas oscuras para mejorar el disfraz. Con la espalda encorvada, caminó junto a Ann hacia el coche. Minutos después, se alejaron por el largo camino de entrada, atravesaron la verja de hierro forjado y se pusieron en camino hacia la Costa del Sol y Gibraltar, y hacia el ferry que los conduciría a Tánger. Después de pasar dos veces el control de pasaportes, una a la llegada a Gibraltar y otra al entrar en Marruecos, Ayaka, con Bojo de copiloto, condujo el Mercedes hasta la ciudad de Tánger. No era la primera vez que Ann avistaba aquel exótico lugar, ya que hacía apenas unas semanas había estado allí con Sakuno Ryusaki. Miró a Takeshi, sentado a su lado en el asiento de atrás, y se hizo una buena idea del aspecto que tendría de mayor. Habría dado cualquier cosa por compartir el futuro con él, por envejecer con él. Lo quería más que a su vida; siempre lo amaría. Avistaron una bonita villa con verja de hierro forjado que recordaba la entrada del cortijo malagueño de Jorge. Cuando la franquearon vieron flores por todas partes. La casa tenía dos plantas, era de adobe encalado y tejas rojas. Tras la puerta de madera de la entrada, se abría un patio de azulejos azules y blancos, con balcones, flores colgantes y una fuente en la que el agua fluía melódicamente. Por todo Tánger se respiraba el olor dulce del almizcle. Un joven alto y elegante salió a recibirlos.

-¡Tío Jorge! –exclamó y tomó la mano del "anciano" entre las suyas-. ¡Qué alegría que hayas podido venir a visitarnos! Y esta debe de ser Ann, que ha acompañado al pobre Takeshi a España. Bienvenidos, bienvenidos.

-Gracias por tu hospitalidad, Ahmed –dijo Takeshi, imitando bastante bien la voz grave y ronca de Jorge, y con la suficiente potencia para que los criados pudieran oírlo sin tener que aguzar el oído-. Takeshi pensó que a Ann le sentaría bien visitar Tánger mientras él descansaba unos días. Creo que ansía un poco de soledad; su ceguera lo angustia. Este es mi ayudante personal, Ayaka –presentó a su acompañante, que hizo una reverencia-, y nuestro guía, Bojo.

-Los dos bienvenidos. Pasad y os enseñaré vuestras habitaciones. ¡Carmen! ¡Ven a saludar a nuestros invitados! –gritó cuando franquearon la puerta abierta del salón, una habitación espaciosa de suelos barnizados de madera, muebles antiguos y cortinas de brocado. Una bonita mujer se acercó con un bebé en los brazos. Saludó a Ann efusivamente, y a los hombre con actitud un tanto sumisa.

-Carmen y nuestro hijo, Mohammed –los presentó-. Carmen va a pasar unos días en la casa de su hermana, pero quería saludaron antes de irse.

Mientras conversaban de temas sin importancia, Ann comprendió por qué la joven mujer y el niño iban a ausentarse de la vivienda. De haber complicaciones, estarían fuera de peligro. Ahmed acompañó a su mujer a la limusina que aguardaba y la despidió con la mano. Los criados, un hombre y una mujer morenos y de corta estatura que, a juzgar por su forma de vestir, no eran musulmanes, condujeron a Ann a un dormitorio de la planta de arriba contiguo al que ocuparían Takeshi y Ayaka. Bojo estaba al final del pasillo. Ann se entristeció al ver el reparto de habitaciones, porque quería estar en brazos de Takeshi en la oscuridad, como la noche anterior.

Tomaron un almuerzo ligero y salieron al patio a tomar café y a charlar. Era una tarde preciosa y agradable, y el tiempo pasó veloz. Después de la cena, cuando llegó la hora de retirarse a sus habitaciones, Takeshi entró en el dormitorio de Ann para advertirle que tuviera cuidado con los criados.

-No podemos fiarnos de nadie –dijo con suavidad-. No es una cuestión de credenciales; esta ciudad siempre ha sido famosa por sus intrigas internacionales, y todavía lo es. No podemos saber quiénes son estas personas que trabajan para Ahmed. Él tampoco confía en ellos, por la cuenta que le trae.

Ann deslizó un dedo por el frente de la camisa de Takeshi.

-Así que no podemos dormir juntos.

-Lo lamento tanto como tú –dijo con suavidad, poniéndole las manos en la cintura-. Nada desearía más que pasar la noche contigo en mis brazos –se inclinó y la besó con ternura-. No se trata solo de sexo –susurró-, aunque contigo es sensacional.

-Lo entiendo –dijo, y era sincera. Sentía la necesidad de estar con él a todas horas. Era abrumadora, sobrecogedora. Lo miró a los ojos y elevó la mano para tocarle los labios-. Pero detesto tener que estar separada de ti.

Takeshi se inclinó y la besó los párpados.

-Yo siento un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo cada vez que te miro. En realidad, lo único que deseo ahora mismo es tumbarte sobre esa cama y besarte hasta quedarme sin aire –sonrió con pesar.

Ann se acercó a él y apoyó la mejilla en su amplio tórax con un suspiro.

-Y yo solo quiero abrazarte –dijo, con voz ahogada por una emoción que no podía controlar.

Takeshi gimió con suavidad y la levantó en brazos para trasladarla a un sillón del rincón. Mientras la mecía en la cálida oscuridad, le besó el rostro con ternura.

-Tenemos que parar –dijo transcurrido un minuto-. Uno de los criados podría asomar la cabeza y preguntarse por qué estás besando a un hombre lo bastante mayor para ser tu abuelo.

Ann rió con suavidad.

-¿Por qué no iba a besarlo, si es tan sexy?

Takeshi le dio un último beso, se puso en pie a regañadientes y la dejó con suavidad de pie ante él.

-Echa el pestillo a las dos puertas, la del balcón y la del pasillo. Toma –le puso un pequeño objeto en la mano- Es un micrófono camuflado como un botón. Ponlo en la mesilla de noche. Si ocurriera algo, habla alto.

-Está bien.

-Ahora, voy a dormir con Rodrigo.

-¡Dios mío!

-En ese sentido, no –rió Takeshi, y movió la cabeza-. Vas a acabar conmigo.

-No lo digas ni en broma –repuso Ann. Lo miraba con solemnidad, como cuando ella tenía diez años y él dieciocho y estaba en apuros-. Anda con cuidado. Si te ocurriera algo, no desearía vivir.

Takeshi la observaba con el rostro tenso. Volvió a sentir el intenso temor de perderla, la certeza de que aquella mujer era lo único que tenía en el mundo. Le rozó la mejilla con los dedos y trató de sobreponerse.

-No soy temerario –le dijo con suavidad-. E incluso cuando corro riesgos, son medidos y meditados. Tú eres mi bala perdida. Debes hacer exactamente lo que te diga, sin vacilar.

-¿Acaso no lo he hecho siempre? –bromeó Ann.

-Ah, no; no pienso hablar de eso ahora. Que descanses. Y cierra las dos puertas.

-A la orden, jefe.

- - - - - - - -

**Notas de Adaptadora: **Y llegaron a Tánger, las cosas se van a poner emocionantes, y aparece un personaje del Señor del Desierto jejeje y también nuestro querido Ayaka y Kaoru y no nos olvidemos de Jiroh, y eso que me rompí el cerebro pensando a quien poner, espero que les guste a quienes incluí… Jajaja es Momo como anciano ni santo, esos dos se aman con una locura, esperemos que no los descubran con las manos en la masa, o mejor dicho en el cuerpo del otro, o… bueno, ustedes me entienden… Bueno me despido de aquí y con este el 12vo capitulo, no se lo pierdan…

Nee Viri chan, ya se acaba, a ver cuando hablamos de tu epílogo… JANE…


	12. Chapter 12

Hola chicas, he aquí el siguiente capitulo, ya no falta mucho para que acabe esta historia, que parece que ha fascinado a varias, y a quien no… Acá veremos a la Ann atlética que todos conocemos y veremos a Momo en acción, espero que les guste… Y no se olviden de los reviews, miren que no me están dejando mucho…  Nos leemos abajo.

**_DISCLAIMER_**: POT no me pertenece, los derechos son de Konomi Takeshi san, y la novela menos es mía sino de la genialísima novelista Diana Palmer. Esto debí ponerlo desde el principio, pero más vale tarde que nunca, esta adaptación es sin motivo de **LUCRO. **Ahora a la adaptación…

- - - - - - -

Capítulo 12

Al día siguiente, Takeshi y Ann descansaron en la villa, con Takeshi disfrazado. Mientras tanto, Bojo fue a visitar la ciudad con Ahmed, aunque en realidad era un pretexto para obtener información para la misión. Los dos hombres estuvieron fuera hasta muy tarde. Cuando Bojo regresó, se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación de "Jorge", donde Takeshi descansaba tumbado en la cama, Ayaka sacaba prendas de un armario y las colocaba sobre una silla y el criado vagaba de un lado a otro sin ninguna excusa aparente.

-Ahmed te reclama –le dijo Bojo al criado con una sonrisa-. Vamos a salir esta noche, y quiere que lo ayudes a escoger la ropa que va a ponerse.

-Si, señor –contestó el hombrecillo, pero lanzó una mirada recelosa al recién llegado antes de cerrar la puerta.

En cuanto se hubo ido, Takeshi se incorporó en la cama, hizo una seña a Bojo con la cabeza y este extrajo un minúsculo artilugio electrónico del bolsillo de su chilaba con el que empezó a barrer la habitación. Sus peores sospechas se confirmaron cuando el detector encontró dos micrófonos, uno en el cajón de la mesilla y otro en el cuarto de baño. Los dejaron donde estaban para no alertar a la persona que los había colocado allí. Takeshi hizo una mueca, furioso. Bojo se encogió de hombros, sin saber cómo proceder en aquella situación. Ayaka se puso la chaqueta que sostenía en la mano y empezó a hacer señales con las manos. Los ojos de Takeshi se iluminaron, y sonrió. Asintió, y respondió a los signos. Bojo estaba perplejo. Más tarde, Takeshi le explicaría que Ayaka era aficionado al lenguaje de los signos de los indios de las Grandes Llanuras, y que le había enseñado a Takeshi en una ocasión durante una vigilancia. Les gustaba usarlo para desconcertar a otros mercenarios del grupo pero, en aquellos momentos, estaba demostrando ser una herramienta muy útil. Con las manos, Takeshi le dijo a Ayaka que Ann y él entrarían en las oficinas de Global Enterprises aquella noche mientras, aparentemente, cenaban en un lujoso restaurante con Ahmed. Ayaka y Bojo los cubrirían. Ayaka debía sacarle la vestimenta nocturna, que llevaba en un compartimiento secreto de su maleta, y otra a juego que había guardado para Ann. Debía hacer venir a Ann a la habitación con cualquier pretexto para que pudiera ponérselo, y barrer el dormitorio de ella con el detector. Después, Ayaka empezó a hablar en un japonés antiguo pausado sobre la cena inminente y lo que a "Jorge" le gustaría ponerse. Bojo se limitó a mover la cabeza.

Ann se sorprendió de que Ayaka requiriese su presencia en la habitación del "tío Jorge", pero se presentó sin hacer preguntas. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ella, vio que Takeshi se había puesto una indumentaria negra ajustada de pantalones y polo de manga larga, y que llevaba una funda de pistola al hombro con el mismo Colt 45 con el que la había enseñado a disparar. No sonreía ni la miraba como un enamorado. Estaba taciturno y amenazador, y Ann vislumbró al hombre en quien debía transformarse cuando llevaba a cabo una misión. No tenía una musculatura exagerada pero, con aquellas prendas, cada poderoso centímetro de su cuerpo destacaba de forma deliciosa. Se quedó sin aliento al sentir el magnetismo animal que Takeshi irradiaba. Conocía su cálida fuerza de forma íntima, y tuvo que reprimir su rubor al contemplarlo. Takeshi avanzó con pasos rápidos y medidos y la apartó de la ventana. La condujo a un pequeño vestidor y le pasó el atuendo similar al suyo indicándole que se lo pusiera. Salió, cerró la puerta y se puso a conversar con los hombres de temas intrascendentes. Ann tuvo que contenerse para no reír en los confines del vestidor. Una vez envuelta en seda negra, abrió la puerta y salió a la habitación retirándose el pelo del cuello del polo distraídamente. El silencio le llamó la atención. Alzó la vista y vio tres pares de ojos muy masculinos clavados en su figura. Takeshi casi vibraba del exquisito deseo que ella avivaba en él. Bojo y Ayaka estaban igual de embelesados y la devoraban con los ojos. Takeshi espantó a sus dos camaradas con la corbata que se estaba anudando, a juego con el traje negro con chaleco que se había puesto. Bojo y Ayaka sonrieron con timidez y se retiraron alegando que debían vestirse. Ann sonrió a Takeshi pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa. Exhibía una mirada sombría. Llevaba la peluca blanca.

-Por favor, niña –dijo imitando la voz grave de Jorge para quien pudiera estar oyéndolos-. ¿Podrías ayudarme con la corbata? Perdona, pero quiero escuchar las noticias. ¡Antojos de anciano! –añadió con regocijo, y subió el volumen de la radio.

-Por supuesto, tío Jorge –dijo Ann, y se acercó a él.

-Yo lo haré –le dijo Takeshi al oído-. Tú tienes que ponerte el vestido encima de eso. Menos mal que te gustan las mangas y las faldas largas.

-¿Sí, verdad? –bromeó Ann mientras regresaba al vestidor y rescataba el vestido con el que había entrado en el cuarto. Se lo puso y se lo abrochó con cuidado de dejar el traje negro bien oculto debajo. Miró a Takeshi, que se había enfundado la corbata a la perfección, y este la contempló con ojos entornados y asintió.

-No debemos volver muy tarde –prosiguió, imitando la voz de Jorge-. Me canso con mucha facilidad. Y dentro de un par de días deberíamos volver a casa. Takeshi nos echará de menos. No me gusta dejarlo solo en el estado en que está.

-Me sorprende que no le importara que hiciéramos este viaje –comentó Ann, en su papel.

-Sabía, igual que yo, que te encantaría ver en Tánger de verdad, el que los turistas no llegan a ver.

-Y tenía razón, estoy disfrutando de la visita –corroboró frunciendo los labios. Takeshi enarcó una ceja.

-Y yo –dijo con suavidad.

El golpe de nudillos en la puerta los sobresaltó. Takeshi le dijo al recién llegado que pasara y el criado de Ahmed entró en el dormitorio lanzando miradas por todos los rincones mientras le entregaba a Ann un bonito chal.

-El señor Ahmed pensó que lo necesitaría para protegerse del frío de la noche –le dijo-. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo, señor? –le preguntó a "Jorge".

-No, hijo –respondió Takeshi con una sonrisa educada-. Como ves, mi joven amiga ya me ha ajustado la corbata.

-Sí –contestó el hombrecillo-. Volverán tarde, ¿verdad?

Takeshi bostezó.

-Espero que no –contestó con una pequeña carcajada.

-Claro. Que se diviertan –añadió el criado, y se marchó.

Takeshi se acercó a Ann para susurrarle al oído:

-Está feliz. Va a aprovechar nuestra ausencia para registrarnos el equipaje.

-Que tenga suerte, si puede encontrar algo –rió Ann entre dientes.

-Ahora, ve a peinarte y baja al salón.

-Está bien –accedió.

El corto trayecto en coche apenas les dio tiempo para hablar, porque el conductor estaba atento a lo que decían, aunque con cierto disimulo. Pero una vez en el restaurante, en el vestíbulo en el que Bojo rápidamente comprobó que no había micrófonos, conversaron libremente.

-En cuanto pidamos la comida –les dijo Takeshi a Ahmed y a Bojo-, Ann me pedirá que la acompañe al jardín para ver las flores y la fuente, que son famosas. Pediremos un plato especial de cordero que se tarda al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos en preparar. Dispondremos de ese intervalo para acercarnos a Global Enterprises, que está a solo una manzana de distancia, y emplear la información conseguida por Bojo para entrar.

-¿Y la caja fuerte? –preguntó Bojo. Takeshi se limitó a sonreír.

-Si no puedo abrir una caja fuerte es que me he equivocado de profesión –le dijo-. Habrá guardias de seguridad, pero uno de ellos fue reemplazado esta mañana porque el habitual tuvo un cólico –logró parecer inocente de haber ayudado al hombre a enfermar-. Es de los nuestros y distraerá a los demás guardias –miró a Ann-. Quería que vinieras porque eres lo bastante delgada para colarte por el conducto del aire acondicionado. No podemos entrar por la puerta principal, y hay puertas de acero que separan el vestíbulo principal y la cocina del resto de la casa.

Una vez comprendido su papel, Ann sonrió.

-Bojo también está delgado –señaló.

-Sí, pero lo echarían en falta. A ti no. ¿Quién sospecharía que fueras un agente secreto? –bromeó.

-Tienes razón.

-Sincronicemos los relojes –Takeshi dijo los minutos, los segundos y dio la señal para sincronizarlos.

Para entonces, el camarero ya estaba listo para conducirlos al interior del restaurante. Los sentaron en una mesa cercana a las puertas dobles que daban al jardín, y Ann vio a Bojo pasarle un billete al camarero. Era el lugar idóneo para la misión.

Cuando el camarero les tomó nota, encargaron el plato de cordero, alabando su exquisitez. Cuando el camarero se marchó, fue "Jorge" quien sugirió a Ann dar un paseo por los jardines disculpándose porque su avanzada edad lo convirtiera en un acompañante apenas aceptable para una joven tan encantadora como ella. Ann rió, aceptó su brazo y salió con él al jardín. Takeshi la condujo hacia un grupo de olivos y, de improviso, la arrastró al interior de un cobertizo de herramientas situado en un rincón. Se quitó la corbata a la luz tenue del restaurante.

-Dejaremos aquí la ropa. ¿Puedes correr con esos zapatos? –añadió, señalándolos con la cabeza.

-Son casi planos, y tienen suela de goma –lo tranquilizó.

-Buena chica. ¿Preparada? –desenfundó la automática, comprobó la munición, la amartilló, le puso el seguro y se la guardó. Fue entonces cuando Ann reparó en la delgada funda de cuero que Takeshi llevaba bajo el otro brazo. Contenía un cuchillo. No se atrevía a dejarse intimidar por aquellas herramientas del negocio, pero confiaba en no quedarse en mitad de un fuego cruzado y en tener valor suficiente para no decepcionar a Takeshi. Takeshi echó a correr por una bocacalle, ciñéndose a las sombras con Ann pisándole los talones. La sede de Global Enterprises era un edificio de adobe de dos plantas ni moderno ni ostentoso. Se parecía a algunas de las tiendas del zoco que Ann había visitado con Sakuno.

-No intimida mucho –le susurró Ann a Takeshi.

-Tampoco intimida mucho una viuda negra, a primera vista –repuso -. Ahora, cuidado. No hablemos.

-Está bien.

Takeshi la precedió hasta la parte posterior del edificio. Había un sorprendente despliegue de aparatos electrónicos en la puerta, que desactivó con un pequeño aparato. A continuación los esperaba una puerta de acero con más cerraduras. Takeshi la dejó atrás y entró en una pequeña cocina desierta. Se subió a una silla y extrajo un panel con forma de rejilla del techo, un conducto moderno de aire acondicionado. Lo dejó sobre la mesa con cuidado y se detuvo a escuchar. Después, le susurró a Ann.

-Tienes que gatear hasta la siguiente rejilla –le dijo, y extrajo rápidamente un papel con un plano dibujado-. Ten cuidado de no hacer ruido. Ya has visto cómo he retirado este panel, no hay más que empujar, no está fijado con tornillos. ¡Pero que no se te caiga! Después, tendrás que descolgarte desde el techo para poder dirigirte a esta puerta –le señaló la puerta cerrada del fondo de la cocina –para abrírmela. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

-Sí. No he pasado tantos años yendo a un gimnasio para nada –el corazón le latía con fuerza-. Hay hombres armados ahí dentro, ¿verdad, Takeshi? –preguntó con voz ronca. El rostro de Takeshi se endureció.

-Sí. Si no quieres correr el riesgo…

Ann le cubrió los labios con la mano.

-Temo por ti, no por mí. He aprendido artes marciales, y no hace mucho. Puedo trepar y puedo saltar. Estoy preparada para esto.

-Lo sé –le dijo Takeshi con voz tensa-. Pero parecía más fácil cuando solo lo estaba planeando.

-No te preocupes –sonrió -. No te decepcionaré. Allá voy.

Se subió a la silla, se agarró a los bordes exteriores del conducto y se izó a sí misma con esfuerzo. Se le ocurrió quitarse los zapatos, y se los pasó a Takeshi en silencio. Él hizo una seña de aprobación, y Ann empezó a gatear con agilidad, consciente de que tenían el tiempo contado y de que podría no ser suficiente. El conducto estaba oscuro y frío. Confiaba en que los guardias no advirtieran ningún cambio en la corriente de aire provocado por su presencia. Avanzó deprisa en busca de la siguiente rejilla, pero se quedó helada al divisar no una, sino dos, y en direcciones diferentes. ¿Qué hacer? Takeshi aguardaba en la cocina con el arma en la mano, atento a cualquier movimiento que se produjera a su alrededor. Un haz de luz entró por la ventana y se agazapó y apartó la silla para que todo pareciera normal. Era uno de los guardias, y no el bajito al que había contratado para sustituir al enfermo. El hombre se acercó a la ventana y volvió a iluminar el interior, como si sospechara algo. Takeshi se apretó contra la pared y esperó, rezando para que Ann no escogiera aquel preciso momento para abrir la puerta de la cocina. De hacerlo, la luz reflejaría el movimiento y tendrían que huir con las manos vacías. El corazón se le aceleró y se puso tenso de pies a cabeza. Quitó el seguro a la pistola y buscó dentro de la funda el silenciador que siempre llevaba consigo. En el peor de los casos, podría abatir al guardia a través de la ventana. Si entraba en la cocina, haría menos ruido. En cualquier caso, no podía arriesgarse a que lo descubrieran cuando estaba a punto de destruir el imperio del mal de Sanada. En el conducto, Ann tomaba decisiones con rapidez. Cerró los ojos y se esforzó por recordar el plano que Takeshi le había enseñado. Le temblaban las manos mientras combatía el miedo y la confusión. Entonces, se acordó. El pasillo se dividía, pero la puerta de la cocina quedaba a la izquierda, así que el conducto de la izquierda era el correcto. Se deslizó por él y empezó a empujar una esquina del panel mientras sujetaba la rejilla con fuerza con su mano libre para impedir que se le cayera e hiciera ruido. Afortunadamente, era nuevo y cedió con facilidad. Lo sujetó con las dos manos y lo dejó en el interior del conducto, cerca del hueco para que alguien pudiera alcanzarlo desde abajo y colocarlo en su sitio. Con el corazón en la garganta, se aferró a los bordes de la abertura y, muy despacio, se descolgó del techo. Se quedó a un metro de distancia del suelo de linóleo, pero saltó con la agilidad de un gato. Se quedó inmóvil y aguzó el oído. No oyó nada, salvo un leve ruido en la cocina. Debía de ser Takeshi. Caminó descalza hacia la puerta de la cocina y descorrió el cerrojo sin hacer ruido. Pero justo cuando estaba girando el pomo, tuvo una intuición, como si alguien la hubiera llamado por su nombre para prevenirla. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose si serían imaginaciones suyas, pero vaciló. En el interior de la cocina, Takeshi tenía las dos manos en la culata del arma y estaba aguardando el momento de volverse y disparar por la ventana si era necesario. El guardia estaba al otro lado, hablando con alguien por un teléfono móvil. No podía oír lo que decían, pero temía que los hubieran descubierto. Disparar al guardia no resolvería nada si ya había advertido de su presencia a una tercera persona. Maldijo entre dientes, furioso por aquella inesperada complicación. Y, de improviso, se produjo otra peor. Por el rabillo del ojo advirtió un movimiento y volvió la cabeza justo a tiempo de ver cómo se movía durante apenas un instante, el pomo de la puerta que daba al resto de la casa. Apretó los labios. Si Ann entraba en la cocina, el guardia la dispararía de inmediato. Debía salvarla a cualquier precio. ¡Si al menos pudiera advertirle de que se quedara donde estaba y que no abriera la puerta…! Al otro lado de la ventana, el guardia vaciló, volvió a hablar por teléfono, dio una rápida respuesta y, de improviso, la luz desapareció. Takeshi oyó el crujido de los arbustos cuando el hombre regresó al camino de acceso con pasos lentos para continuar la ronda. Takeshi casi se estremeció al relajar los músculos. Y, en aquel preciso instante, el pomo volvió a moverse despacio y una cara pálida se asomó por la puerta con cautela. Takeshi corrió hacia ella, salió deprisa de la cocina y cerró la puerta tras ellos. La estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó con avidez. Se habían librado por los pelos, y ella no lo sabía. No quería que lo supiera. Takeshi señaló con la cabeza la puerta que quedaba más adelante y avanzó con Ann detrás. Entraron despacio en el vestíbulo. Por el plano, Takeshi sabía que el despacho de Sanada se encontraba en la planta superior, resguardado por diversas alarmas electrónicas que incluían infrarrojos. Pero ese problema ya estaba previsto. Unos pasos lo alertaron por segunda vez cuando estaban subiendo las escaleras. Apretó a Ann contra la pared y juntos esperaron a que las pisadas se alejaran por el pasillo superior, en sentido contrario al del despacho. Takeshi volvió a avanzar, como un rayo en aquella ocasión, y recorrió el pasillo hasta el despacho de Sanada. Se sacó un pequeño estuche, le pidió a Ann que le sostuviera el lápiz linterna y se puso manos a la obra. No había transcurrido ni un minuto cuando franquearon la puerta y la cerraron tras ellos. Takeshi sabía que había micrófonos y trampas explosivas en el despacho. Colocó a Ann junto a la puerta y le hizo señas de que se quedara allí atenta a si se acercaba alguien. Sacó un pequeño aparato y contempló cómo revelaba haces de láser por el suelo. Los fue esquivando con cuidado, eludiendo el último, que caía a la altura del cuello, y se dirigió a la caja fuerte que se encontraba detrás del escritorio de roble de Sanada. Una vez allí se puso a trabajar. Todos los sonidos se magnificaban. Ann se mordía una uña mientras se preguntaba si Takeshi conservaría sus zapatos. Le agradaba caminar descalza por el suelo, pero resultaría difícil de explicar dónde había perdido los zapatos cuando volvieran al restaurante. Claro que tenían otras cosas de qué preocuparse. Consultó el reloj y gimió. Solo disponían de diez minutos para terminar y regresar al restaurante antes de que sirvieran la comida si no querían despertar sospechas. ¿Cómo iban a abrir la caja fuerte, salir del edificio sin ser descubiertos y regresar al restaurante en tan poco tiempo? El pulso se le aceleró. Contemplaba los movimientos hábiles y rápidos de Takeshi con terror. En eso consistían las misiones secretas, en agilidad y peligro. Podían descubrirlos en cualquier momento, y la muerte los acechaba con cada gota de sudor que les resbalaba por la piel. Un movimiento equivocado, un sonido accidental, y todo habría acabado. No era una cobarde, pero la espera se le hacía insoportable. Sabía que los músculos empezarían a agarrotársele de un momento a otro de lo tensos que los tenía. De repente, sin previo aviso, la caja fuerte se abrió con suavidad y Takeshi se dispuso a inspeccionar el interior con su lápiz linterna como si dispusiera de todo el tiempo del mundo. Ann quería acercase a ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero mantuvo la oreja pegada a la puerta. Oyó pasos al final del pasillo, y no tardó en percatarse de que alguien se acercaba. No entendía lo que hacía Takeshi, no parecía estar llevándose nada de la caja. La cerró de improviso, justo cuando las pisadas se acercaban por el pasillo y parecían estar a punto de irrumpir en el despacho. ¿Y si era un guardia y tenía una llave? Takeshi la miró y ella le indicó la puerta con señas enérgicas. Takeshi asintió, regresó con movimientos rápidos y cautelosos, sorteando los haces de láser, y la arrastró con él detrás de las gruesas cortinas que caían al suelo. Takeshi le daba la mano mientras en la otra empuñaba su arma, con el seguro quitado, sosteniéndola junto al pecho. Se oyó el ruido de una llave al entrar en la cerradura. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y se hizo la luz. Ann se había preparado para no reaccionar, para no moverse, para no respirar. A su lado, sentía el cuerpo alto y rígido de Takeshi. Ambos contenían el aliento. Segundos más tarde, la luz se apagó, la puerta se cerró y la llave volvió a insertarse en la cerradura. Se oyó un zumbido, como el de un artilugio electrónico al ser reactivado. Después, las pisadas se perdieron en la distancia. Takeshi rió con suavidad al oído de Ann, pero no habló. La sacó de detrás de las cortinas, le pasó la pistola con el seguro puesto y se puso otra vez manos a la obra. Pocos momentos después, salían otra vez al pasillo. Volvió a conectar los dispositivos de seguridad y bajó la escalera con ella, saltándose un peldaño en concreto, el mismo que había esquivado al subir. Takeshi la condujo de nuevo a la habitación contigua a la puerta de acero de la cocina, la ayudó a subir al conducto del aire y esperó a que hubiese colocado la rejilla en su sitio y se alejara hacia la cocina. Después, se acercó a la puerta de acero, colocó el cerrojo en posición, la franqueó y oyó cómo bajaba el cerrojo al cerrar. Probó a abrir y sintió alivio al ver que no podía. Ann apareció en el conducto del aire de la cocina. Takeshi la ayudó a bajar antes de volver a colocar la rejilla en su sitio y acercarse a la puerta con ella. Consultó el reloj. El guardia debía volver a hacer la ronda dentro de tres minutos. No disponían de mucho tiempo. Interrumpió la corriente eléctrica, salió con Ann a la entrada, volvió a establecer la corriente y reintrodujo los códigos de seguridad. Después la agarró del brazo y dijo:

-¡Corre!

Atravesaron la senda de acceso, desaparecieron entre los arbustos y se alejaron corriendo calle abajo. A su espalda, no oyeron pisadas ni alarmas. Casi sin aliento, no se detuvieron hasta no estar de vuelta en el jardín del restaurante. Takeshi estaba riendo.

-¡Ha sido terrorífico! –gimió Ann-. ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto día sí día no?

La levantó en brazos y la besó con tanta pasión que le lastimó la boca. Ann se aferró a él, excitada, ansiosa. El peligro había sido el catalizador. ¡Lo deseaba! Así se lo dijo. Takeshi entró con ella en el pequeño cobertizo en el que habían dejado la ropa, cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo para aislarlos del mundo. Ajenos al tiempo, el peligro y la amenaza, la acorraló contra una pared de piedra fría, apartó prendas de su camino y la besó con ardor mientras la penetraba con una economía de movimientos que la hizo jadear. Takeshi abría la boca y le mordisqueaba los labios mientras unía sus caderas a las de ella con fogoso abandono.

-No grites –la previno con voz ronca por la pasión. La inmovilizó con el peso de su cuerpo y el roce de la seda y los jadeos era lo único que se oía en los pequeños confines del cobertizo. La embestía con fiereza, besándola con insistencia, mientras ella sentía la espiral de placer crecer como una llamarada.

-Más fuerte –gimió Ann-. Takeshi… ¡Más fuerte!

Su cuerpo se abría a él, lo incitaba. Ann apenas podía creer que fuera la misma mujer inhibida de apenas un mes antes. Hundió las uñas en los hombros de Takeshi mientras buscaba su boca febrilmente e iba al encuentro de sus violentas embestidas. Takeshi era potente, muy potente, y lo sentía dentro de ella, llenándola, expandiéndola hasta el punto de que temía estallar. Ann gimió de forma lastimera y se aferró a él con piernas y brazos al sentir las oleadas de éxtasis y las convulsiones. Sentía las yemas de los dedos de Takeshi hundiéndose en su piel cuando él unió sus caderas a las de ella con un único, largo y exquisito impulso que arrancó un gemido áspero de su garganta. Takeshi se estremeció con el placer ardiente y agónico que fundió su cuerpo con el de ella. Ann se estremeció con él, ahogándose en el calor exquisito de aquel gozo nuevo y excitante. Lo sentía muy dentro de ella, latiendo, relajado, incapaz de retirarse. Rió para sus adentros y unió su boca abierta a la garganta de Takeshi.

-No –protestó con voz ronca cuando él empezó a retirarse. Takeshi la besó con avidez, pero no obedeció.

-Yo tampoco quiero parar, pero tenemos que volver a la mesa o sospecharán.

-No quiero cordero con arroz, quiero repetir el postre –gimió. Takeshi rió con suavidad.

-Y yo que pensé que eras inhibida…

-Contigo, no. Es el peligro, ¿verdad? Es un afrodisíaco. ¿Has hecho esto con otras mujeres después de una misión? –preguntó, celosa.

-¿En el cobertizo de un jardinero, detrás de un restaurante con hombres armados por todas partes? –le dijo mientras se abrochaba la ropa-. ¿Con otra mujer que no seas tú? ¿Estás loca? Toma –añadió, y le pasó un minúsculo paquete de pañuelos de papel perfumados-. No sería buena idea que un anciano y una joven regresaran al restaurante oliendo de forma sospechosa –dijo con una sonrisa que se hizo más pícara cuando Ann profirió una exclamación. Se remetió el polo y volvió a ponerse el vestido, pero estaba descalza.

-Takeshi, mis zapatos…

Este los sacó de los bolsillos y se los pasó. También sacó un pequeño peine, y sonrió mientras ella se retocaba.

-Ya estás bien –murmuró, observándola. Volvió a ponerse la peluca blanca, encorvó la espalda, tomó el bastón y abrió la puerta.

-Pero… ¡Si no has sacado nada de la caja fuerte! –protestó Ann al recordar que iba con las manos vacías.

-¿Ah, no? –preguntó Takeshi, pero sonrió y no dijo nada más mientras la acompañaba de regreso al restaurante. El camarero estaba acercándose con el cordero cuando "Jorge" retiró la silla cortésmente para Maggie.

-Justo a tiempo –dijo con su voz grave y cascada-. ¡Y el paseo por el jardín me ha despertado el apetito!

Ann no se sonrojó ni profirió una exclamación, pero no pudo dejar de sonreír.

- - - - - - - -

**Notas de Adaptadora: **Pero que capítulo, verdad chicas, bastante emocionante, estaba que me comía las uñas, esa sensación fue muy contagiante, tan vertiginosa… Vaya yo quiero un Momo mercenario, aunque de todas las novelas de Mercenarios de Diana Palmer tengo un favorito, lastima que no pueda adaptarlo, pero de todas maneras, si me lo piden y se los envío… Vaya manera de acabar la misión, pero estos chicos no se quedan quietos ni menos tranquilos, por eso me encantan, al menos Ann ya le dijo lo estaba enamorada de él desde siempre, pero… y él… ¿Qué pasará cuando regresen? Si… se regresan pero ahí no queda la cosa… El arroz se está cociendo… JANE…


	13. Chapter 13 y 14

Hola chicas… Lamento muchísimo el retraso… Es que he estado de viaje y no he podido avanzar nada, pero para enmendar mi falta he subido dos capítulos en uno, el cual espero que sea agrado de la mayoría y apacigüe su enfado… Las cosas se han puesto candentes para los protagonistas, y llega un momento en el cual todo parece perdido y encima se complican porque Sanada se escapó y ahora nuestros amigos están en peligro… Ann descubre que al parecer Takeshi sabe de su pasado y quiere morirse, y como siempre nuestro querido Momo mete la pata… Lean y vean como termina estos capítulos, actualizaré más rápido, espero que les guste…

**_DISCLAIMER_**: POT no me pertenece, los derechos son de Konomi Takeshi san, y la novela menos es mía sino de la genialísima novelista Diana Palmer. Esto debí ponerlo desde el principio, pero más vale tarde que nunca, esta adaptación es sin motivo de **LUCRO. **Ahora a la adaptación…

- - - - - - - - - -

**CAPÍTULO 13**

El regreso a la casa de Ahmed resultó casi frío en contraste con la velada emocionante que Takeshi y Ann habían vivido. Ann se maravillaba al recordarlo. Había superado su bautismo de fuego y había salido prácticamente ilesa. No necesitaba preguntarse si Takeshi estaba orgulloso de ella; la respuesta estaba en sus ojos. Se sentía un poco incómoda por su encuentro apasionado en el cobertizo. Había sido impulsivo y sumamente satisfactorio, pero la turbaba tener tan poco dominio sobre sus pasiones. ¿Sería normal?, se preguntó. No podía saberlo. Takeshi la miraba de forma distinta, con actitud posesiva y orgullo. A Ann se le alegraba el corazón. ¡Ojalá pudiera detener el tiempo, pensó, e impedir que descubriera el pasado que la atormentaba! Si pudiera aislar aquellos días, guardándolos en una caja y conservarla con cariño para siempre…

-Mañana tomaremos el ferry –anunció "Jorge" cuando entraron en el elegante salón de Ahmed-. Lo siento, pero me preocupa dejar a Takeshi solo con su ceguera.

-Lo entiendo –corroboró Ahmed con un suspiro-. Pero ha sido maravilloso tenerte aquí, y conocer a Ann –le tomó la mano y se la besó con suavidad-. Es usted excepcional, mademoiselle.

-Ha sido un placer visitar su ciudad –dijo Ann-. Espero poder volver algún día.

-Siempre será bienvenida –dijo Ahmed-. Y, tú también, por supuesto tío Jorge.

"Jorge" se limitó a sonreír.

El ferry partía a las ocho de la mañana pero, como en el viaje de ida, salió cuando se le antojó al piloto. Ya debían de ser las nueve, incluso las diez, y los viajeros hacían cola en los coches, charlando, leyendo y oyendo música mientras esperaban. En aquella parte del mundo, reflexionó Ann, casi nadie tenía prisa. Sujetó el volante con fuerza.

-Debes relajarte, niña –dijo "Jorge", indicándole con un gesto que había un micrófono en el salpicadero. Ella gimió. ¿Acaso nunca dejarían de vigilarlos?

-¡Es tan frustrante! –exclamó, y no se refería a la espera del ferry.

"Jorge" elevó una mano con despreocupación y sonrió a Akaya y a Bojo, que se mantenían impasibles en el asiento de atrás, escuchando una emisora de radio española.

-Es natural –rió entre dientes con su voz cascada-. Ten paciencia, pronto estaremos de vuelta en el cortijo. Y le contaremos a Takeshi todos los detalles de nuestra visita a casa de Ahmed.

De pronto, los vehículos empezaron a avanzar, y Ann se relajó visiblemente.

-¿No te lo había dicho? ¡Allá vamos! –dijo "Jorge" con satisfacción.

Volvieron a cruzar el Estrecho hasta Gibraltar y pasaron a España después de cumplir las formalidades requeridas, como enseñar los pasaportes y dejar que las autoridades inspeccionaran el coche para comprobar que no introducían ninguna sustancia ilegal. El tiempo pasaba, pero a Ann no le preocupaba. Cada vez se sentía más segura, sobre todo cuando tomaron la carretera de regreso al cortijo de Jorge y pudo conducir relajada. Bueno, casi relajada, pensó con una mirada fulminante al salpicadero. Cuando aparcaron delante de la casa, Takeshi, Bojo y Akaya salieron del coche al instante. Takeshi le hizo una seña a Bojo y señaló el salpicadero. Bojo asintió y sacó un pequeño estuche de herramientas de su chilaba. Takeshi le dijo algo a Akaya en un español tan rápido que Ann no logró comprenderlo. Akaya fue derecho al granero, donde lo esperaban los demás hombres.

Takeshi y Ann entraron en la casa, donde Jorge los aguardaba dando vueltas.

-¿Ha ido todo bien? –preguntó Jorge, y reparó en el silencio de ambos. Rió entre dientes -. Podéis hablar. Tus hombres han peinado toda la casa. ¡Ya no hay aparatos de escucha!

-¡Menos mal! –exclamó Ann con voz ronca-. ¡Estoy harta de que me espíen! Nunca volveré a sentirme cómoda cuando crea estar sola.

-Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente, ¿no? –rió Takeshi. Se quitó la peluca blanca y se puso serio otra vez-. Mañana por la mañana tomaremos un avión a Amsterdam –le dijo a Jorge-. Akaya nos llevará al aeropuerto de Málaga.

-¿Disfrazados? –murmuró Jorge.

-No. Bueno, un poco –contestó Takeshi con una sonrisa-. Yo me pondré mis gafas de sol y dejaré que Ann sea mi lazarillo. Gracias por el préstamo de identidad.

-¿Encontraste las pruebas? –preguntó Jorge.

-Sí.

Ann se quedó a charlar un poco con los hombres después de cenar, pero luego se dio un baño relajante y disfrutó del masaje que le procuraban los surtidores de agua sobre sus músculos cansados. Tenía agujetas de la aventura de la noche anterior, ya que hacía meses que no corría ni trepaba tanto. La puerta del baño se abrió y se cerró. Ann entreabrió los ojos y vio a Takeshi quitándose la toalla de la cintura y disponiéndose a meterse en la bañera con ella.

-Jorge… -protestó con voz débil.

-Es un hombre, como ya dijimos en una ocasión –rió Takeshi entre dientes mientras descendía sobre ella y la besaba con anhelo.

Ella gimió y se elevó hacia él, electrizada por el contacto cálido y áspero de su piel sobre cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Pero el agua empezó a salpicar el suelo. Con un gemido, Takeshi salió de la bañera y levantó a Ann en brazos, pero el roce de su cuerpo de mujer quebró su autodominio. Extendió toallas sobre las baldosas húmedas y la tumbó sobre ellas. Segundos más tarde, la estaba haciendo suya.

El fragor de los surtidores apenas llegaba a sus oídos mientras yacían sobre el suelo de baldosas en una maraña de toallas mojadas y movimientos urgentes. Ann arqueó la espalda para ir al encuentro de la poderosa embestida de Takeshi, observando cómo la miraba mientras hacían el amor. Cada vez era más apremiante, más apasionado, más satisfactorio. Le encantaba sentir sus embestidas, oír sus jadeos, ver la intensidad de su mirada cuando la poseía.

-Necesito más –susurró Takeshi con aspereza.

-Yo también –Ann arqueó el torso para tentarlo a que la besara en los pezones erectos. Vio cómo succionaba sus senos mientras se movía sobre ella, y jadeó con creciente deleite.

Takeshi le apretaba la cadera con la mano.

-Lo siento –masculló -. No aguanto más…

-Ni siquiera lo intentes, amor mío –susurró junto a su boca.

El apelativo cariñoso desató el clímax. Ann sintió las convulsiones rítmicas del cuerpo de Takeshi. Era maravilloso sentirlo latir dentro de ella, saber que podía procurarle tanto placer. Se elevó para prolongar los estremecimientos y, de pronto, sintió el estallido de su propia liberación. Exclamó sin separar sus labios de los de Takeshi, temiendo aquella oleada de placer que superaba todo lo que había sentido antes con él.

Takeshi alzó la cabeza. Incluso en la estela plateada de su propio orgasmo, sentía el de ella. Se movió mientras observaba sus reacciones y medía las embestidas para proporcionarle el placer definitivo. Ella tenía miedo, lo veía en sus ojos. Se limitó a sonreír, porque lo comprendía. No era fácil ceder el control a otro ser humano. Pero Ann podría aprender, igual que él, a confiar.

-No vas a morir –susurró mientras se hundía aún más en ella-. Pero te lo parecerá.

Fue como una convulsión dulce y oscura, pensó Ann mientras el éxtasis la sacudía como una marea asfixiante y palpitante de placer. Estaba ciega, sorda y muda a todo salvo la liberación de la tensión. Tenía el cuerpo arqueado y los ojos clavados en el rostro borroso de Takeshi mientras se entregaba a la oscuridad…

Unos besos tiernos en los párpados y en la boca la hicieron volver a la realidad. Ann sintió unos labios firmes deslizándose por todo su cuerpo mientras yacía estremeciéndose una y otra vez de placer intenso y embriagador.

-Haces que me sienta el mejor amante de la tierra –susurró Takeshi, riendo entre dientes.

-Y lo eres.

-No –le mordisqueó la oreja-. Reaccionas a mí como si lo fuera, nada más. No es solo la unión física, Ann, sino la emoción lo que produce el placer.

-Lo dices porque te quiero.

Ann notó una leve vacilación en los labios que adoraban su cuerpo relajado.

-Lo digo porque yo también te quiero.

Estaba soñando, no había duda. Relajó las manos con que había estado apretándole los glúteos a Takeshi.

-¿No lo sabías, cariño? –preguntó él, y alzó la cabeza para contemplar sus ojos muy abiertos y saciados. No sonreía. Ann todavía lo sentía dentro de ella, palpitando. La besó con suavidad en los labios -. ¿Cuántas veces te he hecho mía sin molestarme en tomar precauciones?

-Sería difícil que me quedara embarazada –arguyó.

-Será más fácil de lo que imaginas –repuso Takeshi con voz somnolienta. -Me encantan los bebés.

Ann estaba confusa. Tal vez el placer convulsivo le hubiera reventado una arteria principal. Se lo dijo.

Takeshi volvió a reír, y se movió de manera que el placer regresó en forma de pequeños espasmos torturadores.

-Tal vez, pero hacer bebés es emocionante, y no puedo dejar de intentarlo.

-Por eso no usas protección, ¿verdad?

-¿Porque es emocionante? En parte, sí –se separó un poco y bajó la vista a donde sus cuerpos seguían fuertemente unidos-. Tengo treinta y cuatro años, y tú veintiséis –dijo con voz ronca-. Estamos acostumbrados el uno al otro en todos los aspectos que importan, y ahora hemos descubierto una pasión explosiva que no tiene visos de debilitarse. De hecho, si lo que acaba de ocurrir es una indicación –añadió, y volvió a moverse con sensualidad para arrancarle un gemido –nos estamos volviendo muy diestros en darnos placer el uno al otro.

Empezó a retirarse y ella protestó, pero lo hizo de todas formas y se quedó de rodillas sobre ella, mirándola como si nunca hubiera visto a una mujer desnuda. Debería haberla avergonzado, pero no fue así. Le gustaba que la contemplara.

-En cuanto volvamos a Tokio nos casaremos.

Aquello formaba parte de la fantasía. Ann sonrió. Estaba soñando, por supuesto; Takeshi Momoshiro jamás se volvería a casar. ¿No lo había dicho un millón de veces?

-¿Por qué sonríes? –preguntó Takeshi con recelo.

-Porque estoy soñando.

Takeshi se movió con arrogancia para separarle las piernas con las rodillas. Después la agarró de los muslos y tiró de ella para ponerla en posición.

-Takeshi… -susurró, preocupada.

-Puedes tomarme –le dijo. Empezó a deslizarse dentro de ella con minúsculas penetraciones rápidas que producían espasmos inesperados de placer.

-Es… demasiado… pronto –jadeó.

Takeshi contemplaba cómo ella lo absorbía con una mirada de admiración y placer a partes iguales.

-Nunca… lo había hecho así –gimió. La sujetaba con más fuerza por los muslos y sus pupilas se dilataban-. Nunca había mirado tan de cerca…

-¿Qué ves? –susurró Ann casi sin aliento.

-Veo cómo me tomas –masculló, e hizo una mueca cuando el placer empezó a sacudirlo-. Veo cómo te abres… para mí.

Ann bajó los ojos y él la levantó para que pudiera ver. Era erótico, osado, era…

De repente, estaba gimiendo, retorciéndose, estremeciéndose. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no veía nada. El placer, tan intenso antes, resultaba insoportable en aquellos momentos. Se aferró a las toallas mojadas con las manos hasta que se le blanquearon los nudillos, mientras él la invadía con penetraciones lentas e implacables que la hacían elevar las caderas rítmicamente al principio; después, con violencia. Su último pensamiento coherente fue que iban a lastimarse. Un segundo después, se convirtió en un meteorito que surcaba el espacio por un llameante túnel de placer.

Takeshi sintió el éxtasis de Ann segundos antes de que las convulsiones lo dominaran a él. Cayó rendido sobre ella, y continuó estremeciéndose sobre las toallas con el cuerpo pesado, caliente y empapado en sudor. Ann se estremeció y, por fin, el agotamiento la dejó demasiado débil para moverse o hablar. Takeshi se retiró de ella antes de que Ann pudiera protestar, si le hubiera quedado aliento. Notó que Takeshi se ponía de pie y la levantaba en brazos para llevarla a la cama. Lo último que recordaba era el roce de las sábanas frescas por debajo y encima de ella, y la oscuridad, envolviéndola.

A la mañana siguiente, estaba más dolorida que nunca. Se despertó gimiendo e intentando encontrar una posición cómoda inexistente. Se levantó y se vistió haciendo muecas de dolor con cada leve roce de sus prendas íntimas. Se estaba cepillando la melena cuando Takeshi abrió la puerta y entró. Llevaba pantalones de pinzas y una camisa de punto, y el pelo negro y ondulado peinado a la perfección. Se detuvo detrás de la banqueta del tocador, le quitó el cepillo de las manos y empezó a atusarla.

-Esta mañana estás dolorida –dijo sin preámbulos-. Lo siento. Lo sabía, pero cuando te toco, no puedo parar.

Ella lo miró a los ojos a través de espejo, sorprendida por la disculpa.

-Yo tampoco pude parar –le recordó, y sonrió. Él se inclinó para besarle el pelo con ternura antes de renovar sus esfuerzos con el cepillo.

-Pero, para tu información, si anoche hubiesen sido mis últimas horas en la tierra, no lo habría lamentado.

-Yo tampoco –Ann se llevó la mano de Takeshi a los labios y besó la palma encallecida-. Te quiero con todo mi corazón.

-Como yo a ti –masculló él. Se inclinó y la besó en los labios con fiera actitud posesiva. Segundos después, se obligó a levantar la cabeza. Tenía la mirada turbulenta, los latidos desenfrenados-. Cuanto más te hago mía, más te deseo, Ann –dijo con voz ronca-. Esto no va a parar. Por eso tenemos que casarnos. Soy un hombre anticuado; nadie va a llamar, bastardos, a mis hijos.

Ann le tocó los labios firmes con los dedos. Aquello era contagioso; empezaba a creer que podría darle un hijo. Era parte de la fantasía, pero se sentía protegida, arropada, en aquellos momentos. Podía creer; podía amar. Podía aceptar el amor y la imagen fantasma del placer. Podía soñar.

-Puedes pedirme lo que quieras –susurró Takeshi con voz ronca, al ver la aceptación y la alegría en el rostro de Ann y malinterpretar su mirada soñadora-. Me quedaré en casa y criaré toros Santa Gertrudis.

Y acabaría detestándolo, y a ella, y al bebé, pensó Ann. Pero no era más que un sueño, y podían compartirlo, de momento. El riesgo de que alguien descubriera su pasado era demasiado alto para que pudiera pensar en un futuro, sobre todo, con Takeshi. Además, estaba convencida de que no podía concebir. Envejecería sola, pero contaría con aquellos recuerdos exquisitos y deliciosos de Takeshi haciéndole el amor. Además de la emoción y el peligro del presente, tenía el deleite físico. Daba gracias por cada segundo que Takeshi la miraba con deseo.

-No dices nada –reflexionó Takeshi.

-¿Acaso importa? –preguntó, mientras recorría con la mirada cada centímetro del reflejo de Takeshi-. Solo quiero mirarte. Eres perfecto, Takeshi. De los pies a la cabeza.

Takeshi suspiró. La preocupaba algo, pero no quería contárselo. Sabía que no se trataba solo del aborto. Maldijo en silencio al ex marido que les había arrebatado a su hijo, a sí mismo por haberla tratado tan mal y haber provocado que ella le ocultara el embarazo. Maldijo el pasado por los malentendidos, por el tormento. La deseaba más que a nada en la vida. Quería un hogar y una familia y ella hacía oídos sordos a sus sugerencias. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué más secretos ocultaba?

Decidió pasar por alto el derecho a la intimidad de Ann y explorar aún más su pasado. Ella jamás confesaría su secreto; tendría que averiguarlo por su cuenta. Pero no le reveló sus intenciones. Sonrió.

-A mí también me gusta mirarte, cariño –dijo con suavidad-. Con o sin ropa.

Ann le devolvió la sonrisa. Y durante unos valiosos segundos, fueron casi una sola persona.

El viaje en avión a Amsterdam no se hizo largo. Tras un agradable tentempié y una conversación intermitente con Takeshi sobre su encantadora visita al cortijo de Jorge, estaban aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Schiphol.

Era enorme y la mayoría de los carteles estaban en holandés y en inglés. Ann también vio algunos en polaco, y se lo comentó a Takeshi.

-Tienen muchos inmigrantes polacos –le dijo Takeshi-. Pero también verás carteles en japonés. Reciben turistas de todo el mundo.

-¿Tendré que conducir otra vez? –gimió.

-Circulan por la derecha, como en España, Gibraltar y Marruecos. Pero no, no es preciso que conduzcas. Iremos en taxi hasta el hotel.

-¿Dónde vamos a alojarnos?

-Donde está la acción –bromeó-. En la plaza Dam. El palacio está justo enfrente, hay boutiques caras, el monumento en memoria de la guerra y, un poco más allá, los canales. Podemos recorrerlos. Organizan viajes en barco. Yo no podré ver nada –bromeó, haciendo alusión a sus gafas oscuras-. Pero tú sí. Serás mis ojos.

Los dos sabían que se trataba de una broma, pero algún secuaz de Sanada podía estar escuchándolos, incluso en el aeropuerto. La cautela estaba a la orden del día.

-Seré tus ojos, tus oídos, y lo que quieras que sea –susurró Ann con voz ronca, después de darle la mano-. Para que lo sepas –añadió con suavidad-, estos últimos días han compensado todo lo malo que me ha ocurrido en la vida ¡Todo!

Aquello parecía una despedida. Takeshi frunció el ceño. ¿Qué intentaba decirle?

-Debemos irnos –dijo Ann, mirando a su alrededor-. ¿Cómo salimos del aeropuerto?

-Pasando por el control de pasaportes y el de aduanas, como en España –le informó-. Sigue las indicaciones.

Minutos después, salieron al sol de primera hora de la tarde y tomaron un taxi. Todos eran Mercedes. Se lo comentó a Takeshi.

-Son fiables –rió entre dientes-, por eso los usan mucho los taxistas –hizo una pausa para proporcionarle al conductor el nombre del hotel. El hombre intentó hacer una pregunta en inglés, pero Takeshi sorprendió a Ann contestando en holandés. El taxista y él rieron juntos y conversaron de banalidades.

-Creía haberte dicho que hablaba holandés –dijo Takeshi cuando ya estaban en camino sonriendo al percatarse de la sorpresa de Ann.

-Parece un idioma fascinante.

-Lo es. Y los holandeses son un pueblo admirable, como no tardarás en descubrir. Son inteligentes, mañosos, y saben robarle tierra al mar. ¿Has oído hablar de los diques que contienen el océano?

-Leí un artículo en el National Geographic –señaló-. Sí, sé cómo funcionan los diques y la desesperación con que los holandeses luchan por mantener su tierra por encima del agua. Es asombroso.

Tardaron varios minutos en atravesar la ciudad de calles estrechas, tranvías y ciclistas. Había carriles para bicicletas junto a los raíles del tranvía. Las calles estaban tan atestadas de ciudadanos y turistas que a Ann la sorprendía que alguien pudiera moverse.

-¡Cuanta gente! ¿Porque estamos en verano? –preguntó cuando se acercaban a un enorme hotel. El taxista detuvo el coche delante de un toldo bajo en el que un hombre uniformado aguardaba para saludarlos.

-Siempre hay el mismo bullicio –le aseguró Takeshi, y buscó varias monedas en el bolsillo para pagar al taxista.

-¿En serio?

El portero la ayudó a salir del taxi, y a Ann no le impresionó mucho la plaza de adoquines. No muy lejos, se erguía una estatua, y docenas de jóvenes merodeaban por los alrededores con cara de aburridos. Algunos tenían guitarras con vasitos para recibir propinas.

-Ya hemos llegado –anunció Takeshi-. Ya verás cuando entremos –añadió con una sonrisa.

Ann lo agarró del brazo y lo condujo a recepción. El interior del hotel estaba enmoquetado, y había sillones bellamente tapizados por todo el vestíbulo. Una pared cercana estaba adornada por una fotografía enmarcada de la familia real, incluida la reina Beatriz. Más allá de los sillones había un comedor, con postres laboriosos y té servido en tazas de delicada porcelana.

-¿No es demasiado pronto para cenar? –preguntó Ann-. Veo gente comiendo.

-Es el té, madame Momoshiro –le dijo el recepcionista con una sonrisa, y enarcó las cejas al ver su sorpresa-. Cuando la lleven a su habitación, quizás quiera bajar a degustarlo. También disponemos de un restaurante de primera clase con un chef internacional, y nuestro comedor del desayuno es el sueño de cualquier botánico.

-Cierto –comentó Takeshi, y desplazó el libro de registro sobre el mostrador-. Tiene que firmar por los dos, señora Momoshiro –añadió con énfasis.

Ann sabía que estaba sonriendo con la mirada tras las gafas oscuras. No tuvo que preguntar si compartirían habitación.

**Capítulo 14**

De hecho, iban a compartir una suite. Contaba con un saloncito con fax y teléfono, una caja fuerte y un pequeño mueble bar, y un dormitorio con cama de matrimonio. El cuarto de baño no tenía jacuzzi, pero Ann no lo lamentaba. Los recuerdos que tenía eran deliciosos, pero seguía dolorida.

Takeshi dio una propina al botones y esperó a que este terminara de darle explicaciones a Ann sobre dónde estaba todo para cerrar la puerta tras él. Takeshi se llevó un dedo a los labios y extrajo el aparato electrónico con el que Ann ya se había familiarizado. Barrió dos veces las habitaciones para asegurarse de que no había escuchas. Después, echó un vistazo al edificio que se encontraba detrás del hotel y, cuando cerró las venecianas, dejó otro artilugio sobre la mesa y lo activó.

-Si hay alguien escuchando, lo único que oirá son ruidos parásitos –le explicó a Ann.

-Pero no hay dispositivos de escucha, ¿verdad? –preguntó Ann, confundida.

-Desde el edificio de enfrente, cualquiera podría dirigir un micrófono hacia nosotros, e incluso a través del cristal y del cemento, podría oírnos susurrar –le confió-. Hasta podría vernos a través de las paredes… o, al menos, nuestro calor corporal, con un aparato de infrarrojos que ya está disponible en el mercado.

Ann movió la cabeza.

-Nunca había oído hablar de esas cosas.

-Lo harás, si acabas trabajando para Izui –la agarró por los hombros y se inclinó para besarle la frente con suavidad-. Tengo que trabajar un poco con el portátil, pero primero podemos bajar a disfrutar del té, si te apetece.

-Me encantaría –confesó Ann.

Fue delicioso. Había sándwiches de pepino, pastas, todo tipo de té o café con leche cremosa, incluso fruta y palitos de verdura con salsas variadas. Y servilletas de hilo.

-Qué elegante –exclamó Ann, fascinada por los demás huéspedes del hotel además de por el té. Takeshi le sonrió con la mirada a través de las gafas de sol.

-Tú también lo eres –dijo con suavidad-. Elegante, fuerte, valiente y apasionada –añadió con voz ronca.

-Todos ellos adjetivos aplicables a ti.

Takeshi buscó su mano por encima de la mesa y se la apretó.

-Hacemos una pareja interesante.

-Sí, ¿verdad? –Ann sonrió y se llevó la taza de té a los labios.

Había tiendas de toda índole en el vestíbulo, con productos de lujo además de souvenirs. Ann compró acuarelas de los canales, llaveros con zuecos y delicadas piezas de porcelana de Delf.

-Lo sé, tengo alma de turista –le confió Ann-. Pero no puedo volver a casa sin llevarles un detalle a mis amigas.

Takeshi rió. Cuando regresaron a la habitación, le sugirió a Ann que se echara la siesta. Mientras dormía, encendió el portátil y se puso a trabajar, colándose en archivos protegidos con una facilidad que a Ann le habría producido escalofríos.

Tres horas después, Ann se despertó. Takeshi ya se había vestido; se había puesto un traje. Lo notó extraño, ausente, con mirada sombría y reservada.

-¿He dormido más de la cuenta? –preguntó con preocupación. Él lo negó con un mero movimiento de cabeza.

-Tendrás que ponerte algo bonito –dijo en tono neutro-. Es un restaurante de cinco estrellas y estará a rebosar. He reservado una mesa para las ocho.

-¡Las ocho! Nunca me acostumbraré a las horas a las que come la gente en Europa –murmuró Ann mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

-Uno se acaba haciendo a ello –dijo Takeshi-. Te esperaré en el salón. Tengo que hacer unas cuantas llamadas más.

-¿Takeshi? –vió como se detenía con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. No la miraba-. ¿Va todo bien? –preguntó Ann, preocupada-. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Sí, algo –dijo con voz extrañamente ahogada-. Sal cuando estés lista –añadió, y cerró la puerta.

Era como si todas las bromas y el placer de estar juntos se hubieran esfumado. Takeshi se mostraba amable y educado, pero tan ausente como si estuviera viviendo en otro planeta. Apenas la miraba a los ojos, y estaba más tenso de lo normal. Además, pidió un whisky, un hecho insólito, porque no bebía.

Después de la segunda copa, encargó un plato de marisco para él y una ensalada especial que a Ann le apetecía probar. Comieron en silencio. Después, Ann se levantó para elegir el postre en el expositor, más que nada para seguir viendo su rostro taciturno. No imaginaba qué podía haberlo disgustado tanto.

Instintivamente, sabía que había recibido un golpe emocional de algún tipo. Se preguntó si habría otra mujer en su vida, si se estaría arrepintiendo de su inesperada intimidad, o si ya no quería comprometerse con ella. Quizá ya hubiera satisfecho su curiosidad y se estuviera cansando de estar con ella. La idea resultaba deprimente, así que cogió un flan y un trozo de tarta y los devoró con el café. Takeshi permanecía sentado, acariciando su tercera copa, tras haber dejado el plato de marisco a medias. No tomó nada de postre.

La sorpresa más desagradable tuvo lugar cuando regresaron a la habitación.

Takeshi se quitó las gafas oscuras y le sugirió en voz baja que se acostara, porque los aguardaba un día muy largo. Ann le preguntó si tardaría mucho en ir a la cama y él se puso rígido, como si la pregunta le resultara ofensiva. Ann tragó saliva ante la dolorosa pérdida de confianza en sí misma y entró sola en el dormitorio.

Takeshi no se reunió con ella en la cama. Cuando Ann se despertó a la mañana siguiente, lo encontró tumbado en el sofá, todavía con el traje puesto, el pelo alborotado y oliendo a whisky. Vio cuatro botellines vacíos apilados en la mesa de centro junto a dos latas vacías de Coca-Cola y una copa de crital. Teniendo en cuenta lo que había bebido en el restaurante, aquello bastaba para tumbar incluso a un hombre fuerte como Takeshi. A Ann le molestaba que hubiera bebido tanto.

Pero lo que más la alteró fue una hoja que encontró en el fax, un mensaje de la agencia de detectives Izui. Se reducía a un par de frases, pero bastaban para hacerla desear estar muerta. En el mensaje figuraba la fecha de un juicio, y Ann sabía de quién. También contenía otra breve frase.

"Copias confiscadas y destruidas, no hay negativos. Información disponible a tu regreso, si insistes en verla".

No lo despertó. Bajó sola a desayunar, sintiéndose aturdida. Izui había logrado arrebatarle a Oshitari la información sobre su pasado, pero todavía la tenía en su poder. Takeshi sabía que había algo y quería ver qué era. Izui se lo permitiría a no ser que ella interviniera. Podría contárselo a Takeshi ella misma… o intentar ganar tiempo y esfumarse cuando todo aquello hubiera acabado y estuvieran de vuelta en los Estados Unidos. Ya tenía recuerdos; quizá fueran suficientes.

Lágrimas de furia y frustración asomaron a sus ojos. ¡Izui podría haber ideado alguna excusa para no contárselo a Takeshi! La había vendido. Todas y cada una de las personas que había conocido habían hecho lo mismo con ella. ¿Por qué nunca escarmentaba?

Tomó un sorbo de café con leche y clavó la mirada en su desayuno intacto. Debía hacer un esfuerzo y comer algo, se dijo. La inanición no resolvería el problema. Esgrimió el tenedor y picó un poco de huevos con tocino y croissant. Atisbó un movimiento a su lado y, cuando alzó la vista, sorprendió la mirada callada e inexpresiva de Takeshi.

-¿Quieres compañía? –preguntó con ojos entornados. Ella se encogió de hombros sin mirarlo a la cara. Fue entonces cuando Takeshi supo, sin sombra de duda, que había leído el fax antes de que él extrajera la hoja y la destruyera. Dejó sobre la mesa su café y su desayuno y se sentó junto a ella-. Los secretos son peligrosos, Ann –dijo con aspereza.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Parecía un conejillo acorralado, pensó Takeshi.

-Si lees ese archivo que Izui tiene sobre mí cuando regreses a Tokio –dijo con voz trémula-, no volverás a verme el pelo en toda tu vida.

La mano de Takeshi vaciló sobre el grueso tazón de porcelana. La observó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tan importante es? –preguntó con recelo. Ella tragó saliva.

-¿No puedes pedirle a alguien que lo queme? –dijo con una carcajada fría.

-¿No puedes decirme lo que contiene? –replicó él.

Ann derramó el café ardiendo sobre sus manos. Takeshi maldijo entre dientes y le envolvió los dedos con una servilleta.

-No me cuentas nada –dijo él con voz lenta y cautelosa-. Tuve que averiguar que tu marido te pegaba y que perdiste a nuestro hijo por mis propios medios. Ahora, aparece un nuevo secreto que no quieres contarme. No te fías de mí.

-Cierto –lo miró a los ojos-. Y tú ya sospechas de mí –dijo y asintió al ver que reaccionaba a su afirmación-. Izui te ha contado lo justo para que empezaras a preguntarte sobre mi, sobre mi vida. Quieres ver el archivo, quieres saberlo todo. Pero hay secretos que están mejor guardados, Takeshi. Hay cosas sobre mí que nunca deberías saber –bajó los ojos a su desayuno frío-. Aborrezco mi vida –añadió con voz ronca.

-¡Ann!

-Es cierto –soltó la servilleta y retiró la silla-. No debí volver a Tokio –dijo con agitación-. Debí quedarme en Tánger para no volver a verte jamás.

El rostro de Takeshi se endureció.

-No has estado comportándote como si de verdad desearas hacer eso –le dijo-. Y menos en la cama.

Ann recibió la acusación como un puñetazo.

-No, no me he comportado así –corroboró en apenas un susurro-. Me he comportado… como la gente siempre pensó que me comportaría… cuando me hiciera mayor.

Ann giró sobre sus talones y salió disparada hacia la calle, apretando el bolso contra su cuerpo. Takeshi no podía salir tras ella sin hacer ver que no estaba ciego y ¿por qué iba a correr ese riesgo? De todas formas, no sabía adónde ir. Tenía el bolso, pero no el pasaporte, que se encontraba, junto con los billetes de avión y el pasaporte de Takeshi, en la caja fuerte de la habitación. Pero podía alejarse de Takeshi un rato, y eso pensaba hacer.

Entró en una tienda que vendía billetes para el viaje en barco por el canal, un recorrido de dos horas por Amsterdam. Dudaba que Takeshi pudiera encontrarla entre el gentío, y no la preocupaba. Si Sanada y los suyos los habían seguido y la estaban vigilando, tanto mejor. Tal vez quisieran pegarle un tiro y poner fin a su desgracia.

Una idea fabulosa para una mujer hecha y derecha como ella, pensó Ann, regañándose por su cobardía. Pero ya estaba perdiendo a Takeshi, y le dolía tanto que no lograba pensar con claridad. La consideraba una buscona. Quizá lo fuera. Quizá siempre lo hubiera sido. Con el billete en la mano, siguió las indicaciones del dependiente hacia el muelle donde estaba atracado el barco.

Takeshi estaba furioso. Ya había cometido un grave error de juicio, y en el momento más inoportuno. Tenía agentes allí, en Amsterdam, procesando la información que había extraído de la caja fuerte de Sanada e incluso interrogando a sus socios sobre la red de pornografía infantil. De hecho, había una oficina a tiro de piedra del hotel en el que agentes de la INTERPOL, ayudados por la policía holandesa, estaban ejecutando una orden de detención en aquellos precisos instantes. Habían demostrado la relación de Sanada con Global Enterprises, en cuyas sucursales de Sudamérica y Japón se estaban efectuando redadas aquel mismo día. Oshitari ya había sido detenido, al igual que Adams, y el contacto de Izui los había intimidado tanto que habían jurado no revelar jamás ni una sola palabra sobre Ann a nadie.

Sanada, en cambio, era harina de otro costal. Revelaría el pasado de Ann si pudiera a la prensa internacional. A aquellas alturas, ya sabía que Takeshi había desenmascarado su operación ilegal y estaría sediento de venganza.

Había pensado decirle a Ann durante el desayuno que no se apartara de él, que permaneciera en el hotel, donde estaría a salvo mientras detenían a Sanada. Pero había cometido errores tontos. El del fax había sido un gran descuido. Podría haberle pedido a Izui que le enviara el mensaje por correo electrónico, pero había estado rastreando Internet e Izui necesitaba ponerse en contacto con él de inmediato. Lo enfurecía no haber evitado que Ann viera el mensaje. Y, para colmo, la había acusado de acostarse con él, con lo cual le había terminado de clavar el puñal. Ella nunca lo olvidaría. Takeshi comprendía cómo se sentía. La información que había leído había sido… traumática.

No llevaba las gafas oscuras, y había entrado en el restaurante solo, sin guía ninguno, pero Ann no se había dado cuenta. La estaba siguiendo en aquellos momentos, creyendo saber dónde podría encontrarla. Estaría en un barco, en alguna parte, pero debía actuar deprisa. Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo, marcó un número y habló.

Averiguó que habían irrumpido en la oficina de Global Enterprises y que habían detenido a dos empleados. También había varios niños bajo custodia, mientras los agentes peinaban la zona para localizar a Sanada, que había salido huyendo. Iba armado y se alegraría de poder matar a Ann si la encontraba, y a Takeshi también.

Se le encogió el corazón al imaginar el dolor que le había causado a Ann la noche anterior con su distanciamiento y con su crueldad verbal durante el desayuno. Ella no podía saber que estaba intentando hacer las paces consigo mismo a la vista de lo que había averiguado. Se repugnaba solo de pensar en cómo la había tratado durante años en su ignorancia. Estaba pagando por ello de maneras que Ann no imaginaba, y no lo estaba llevando muy bien. Pero lo único que estaba consiguiendo era dar la impresión de que ella le desagradaba.

Apretó el paso al acercarse al canal y los embarcaderos. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Ámsterdam era una ciudad muy grande, pero Sanada la conocía a fondo y tenía espías con los que poder localizar a cualquier persona. Takeshi también tenía contactos, pero no lo estaban ayudando. Debía encontrar a Ann antes que Sanada.

Había muchos barcos turísticos, y cubrían una zona muy amplia en aquel tramo del canal. Takeshi no podía saber a cuál había subido Ann sin registrarlos. Conservaba una fotografía de ella, bastante arrugada y sobada, de cuando tenía dieciocho años, que había llevado consigo durante casi toda su vida de adulto. Ann no había cambiado mucho.

La sacó y empezó a enseñársela a los empleados de distintos barcos turísticos del canal. Justo cuando alcanzaba el último, una mujer reconoció el rostro y señaló la embarcación, que partiría en cuestión de segundos.

Takeshi le entregó a la empleada un billete de los grandes y saltó al barco mientras esta le gritaba que tenía que comprar el billete en una de las tiendas, que ella no podía vendérselo.

Fue inútil. Takeshi era ágil y atlético, y estaba acostumbrado a correr riesgos. Corrió hasta el borde del muelle, saltó y aterrizó en la cubierta. Un segundo más, y se habría sumergido irremediablemente en las aguas malolientes y oscuras del canal.

Ann estaba sentada ante una mesa que compartía con dos parejas y una anciana. Una de las parejas, recién casados según había dicho la anciana con complacencia, no tenía ojos más que el uno para el otro.

Se sentía sola, traicionada y muy desgraciada. No tenía cámara, pero casi lo prefería, porque no tenía a nadie a quien retratar. Clavó la mirada en el agua mientras el barco se mecía e iniciaba su recorrido. Oyó gritos en el muelle, un golpe seco y exclamaciones en la cabina del piloto. Desvió la mirada al pasillo, sin oír apenas el ofrecimiento de refrescos a la azafata. Segundos después, vió avanzar a Takeshi por el pasillo hacia ella, con semblante furioso.

El corazón se le subió a la garganta. Takeshi se sentó junto a Ann oteando una posible señal de peligro.

-Vete –le dijo con voz ahogada.

-La única manera de volver al muelle es nadando –masculló Takeshi-, y haría falta un milagro para que me zambullera en esa agua voluntariamente.

Ann era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en actitud defensiva. Se sentía como con ocho años otra vez.

-Sanada ha escapado –le dijo Takeshi al oído-. Tenemos pruebas suficientes para meterlo en chirona durante años, pero antes tenemos que atraparlo. Ahora mismo –añadió en tono sombrío –debe de estar buscándonos y no para desearnos unas buenas vacaciones.

Ann tragó saliva; estaban en un lugar público. Se volvió y se obligó a mirar a Takeshi que ni siquiera intentaba disimular su enojo y frustración. Intentó decir algo, pero le temblaban los labios. Nunca se había sentido tan alterada, tan aterrada ante el futuro.

Takeshi le puso la mano en la nuca y la atrajo para besarla con suavidad, consciente de que estaba temblando. Deslizó los labios por sus párpados, por sus mejillas.

-Ah, ustedes también son recién casados, ¿eh? –preguntó la anciana con una risita. Takeshi la miró.

-Todavía no, pero no tardaremos en casarnos –afirmó con voz ronca, y lanzó una mirada candente a Ann.

Ella ni siquiera pudo contestar. Se quedó mirando con el corazón en los ojos y deseó con toda su alma que lo dijera en serio. Pero estaba recordando el fax.

-No mires atrás, Ann –dijo Takeshi con suavidad-. Ya lo hemos hecho demasiado los dos. Tenemos un futuro en común. ¡Te lo prometo!

Con la mirada reforzaba su promesa. Ann cedió a la tentación con un trémulo suspiro; se arrimó a él y reclinó la mejilla sobre su pecho. Takeshi la rodeó con el brazo con ánimo protector y apoyó la barbilla en su pelo. Se lo besó y acercó los labios a su oído.

-Quiero casarme contigo, Ann. Lo deseo más que nada en el mundo.

La exclamación de Ann fue tan brusca que los demás ocupantes de la mesa la miraron con curiosidad. Ella alzó la vista, confusa, entusiasmada, temerosa. No podía aceptar, no podía…

Takeshi se movió para sacarse la cartera del bolsillo. Sacó una hoja doblada y se la pasó.

-Toma. Echa un vistazo.

Se fijó en el sello oficial antes incluso de desdoblar la hoja. Entreabrió los labios con una suave explosión de aire mientras estudiaba el papel que Takeshi había llevado consigo durante algún tiempo, a juzgar por la fecha. Lo miró con ojos incrédulos.

-Es una licencia matrimonial –dijo con voz ronca-. Con… Con nuestros nombres.

-Me pareció una buena idea en su día –murmuró, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos- Ahora, más que nunca.

Ella se mordía el labio inferior.

-No, es una mala idea –dijo con voz ahogada. Le devolvió el papel y trató de reprimir las lágrimas-. No tienes ni idea de lo caro que podría salirte esto. No sabes lo que Izui tiene en esos archivos, lo que Sanada haría con la información si pudiera abordar a un periodista.

Takeshi la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras plegaba la hoja con una mano y se la guardaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

-No me importa lo que haga, ni con qué –dijo con fiereza-. Eres mía, y no pienso renunciar a ti jamás.

Ann cerró los ojos y quiso creer en él. Pero todo cambiaría cuando Takeshi descubriera su pasado. Aquella pequeña hoja de papel le robaba la paz, al tiempo que la hacía resplandecer por dentro como si albergara cien velas de amor en su pecho. El estallido repentino de un cristal los sorprendió. Ann alzó la cabeza y miró a Takeshi, sin comprender, momentos antes de que este la tumbara sobre la cubierta y la mantuviera pegada al suelo.

Se oyeron gritos y chillidos de miedo. El motor del barco se apagó y empezó a mecerse en el canal empujado por la corriente.

Takeshi levantó la cabeza el tiempo justo para mirar hacia la cabina. Vio al piloto encorvado en su asiento y enseguida supo qué había ocurrido.

-No te levantes, pequeña –le susurró a Ann-. No te muevas, ¿me oyes?

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Sanada, si no me equivoco, y somos blancos fáciles en mitad del canal.

-Pero ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Sacarnos de aquí, ahora que todavía hay tiempo. No te levantes. ¡Al suelo todo el mundo, y mantengan la calma! –les dijo a los demás pasajeros-. Apártense de las ventanas.

Takeshi echó a correr por el pasillo justo llovían otros disparos. Al parecer, alguien estaba disparando desde un puente cercano o desde el paseo que bordeaba el canal. Sin embargo, el ángulo de los disparos indicaba que provenían de un lugar alto.

Ann miró por encima de la mesa y a través de los amplios ventanales. Vio un destello de metal en el puente que tenían justo delante.

-¡Takeshi, está en el puente! –gritó.

Takeshi ya había empujado al piloto al suelo y le había gritado al guía turístico que se pusiera a salvo. Movió los controles y, de pronto, el barco salió disparado hacia delante, zigzagueando, para que no resultara un blanco fácil. Lo complicado sería pasar el barco por el ojo del puente, porque disponía del espacio justo. Era una maniobra que recordaba de otros viajes a la ciudad. Tuvo una idea. Si podía meter el barco bajo el puente y desembarcar, quizá pudiera atrapar a Sanada. Pero necesitaría a alguien que condujera la embarcación.

-¡Ann! –chilló -. ¡Ven aquí, rápido!

Ann corrió hacia la cabina sin vacilar.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? –preguntó enseguida.

-Pilotar el barco, cariño. Yo voy a saltar.

-¿Qué?

Takeshi aceleró y apretó la mandíbula mientras guiaba la embarcación bajo el puente, arañando un costado, y la dejaba el punto muerto. Desenfundó su pistola y sentó a Ann en la silla del piloto mientras la familiarizaba rápidamente con los controles. A ella le temblaban las manos, pero escuchó y asintió.

-No quiero hacer esto –dijo con voz ronca-. No quiero ponerte en peligro, pero si no detenemos a Sanada, matará a alguien. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella lo besó con pasión.

-No dejes que te mate. ¡Te quiero tanto…!

-No tanto como yo, Ann. Tu pasado no puede cambiarlo –le aseguró con fervor-. ¡Créeme!

La besó y sintió su reacción instantánea. Se apartó, se levantó, amartilló el arma, le quitó el seguro y se dirigió a los peldaños que conducían al casco.

-Atraviesa el puente, aunque tengas que arañar la pintura, y sal zigzagueando. No te detengas ni un segundo. Si ve un blanco, disparará. La única ventaja que tenemos es que está encima y no puede ver el interior. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-Puedo hacer lo que sea necesario –contestó Ann con valentía y, en ese momento, parecía perfectamente capaz.

Ann lo vio descender por los peldaños del casco, pero se concentró de inmediato en los controles y puso el barco en marcha. Había llegado el momento de emular a un piloto de barco de carreras y salvar vidas. No pensaba decepcionar a Takeshi.

- - - - - - - -

**Notas de Adaptadora: **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Ambos están en un inminente peligro, y no solo ellos, gente inocente está involucrada, Takeshi se arriesga hacer unas maniobras muy peligrosas… ¿Será capaz de encontrar a Sanada? ¿Lo podrán capturar? No se lo pierdan… Jejejeje esto parece adelanto de una serie de Acción… Les agradezco a todas el apoyo incondicional que me brindan, sobre todo al "mandarme" que actualice, de no ser por ustedes que están detrás de mí insistiendo, no lo haría, y no de mala sino por perezosa XP… Espero que les haya gustado y no se preocupen, ya estoy en casita y voy a poder actualizar ya más seguido, ¿okis? Se me cuidan queridas lectoras… JANE… Y sorry si se me escapa no poner los nombres de la serie ;P


	14. Chapter 15 y 16 FINAL

Y lo prometido es deuda… Aquí les traigo el penúltimo y último capitulo de esta preciosa historia, las cosas se ponen realmente muy emocionantes y desesperantes, Ann trata de todo cubrirse de su horrible pasado, adora a Momo, pero sus miedos son más fuertes, sin embargo el amor siempre lo puede todo, y que más verdad con lo que leerán a continuación… Estoy un poquito triste porque no leyeron todas las que creí :'( Pero espero que ahora si lean todo y me den una buena crítica, opinión y muchos saludos XDD… Nos vemos más abajo…

**_DISCLAIMER_**: POT no me pertenece, los derechos son de Konomi Takeshi san, y la novela menos es mía sino de la genialísima novelista Diana Palmer. Esto debí ponerlo desde el principio, pero más vale tarde que nunca, esta adaptación es sin motivo de **LUCRO. **Ahora a la adaptación…

- - - - - - - - - -

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Takeshi saltó del casco al sucio reborde del puente de piedra y subió deprisa los peldaños de hierro que conducían a lo alto. Sostenía su pistola en una mano mientras trepaba con la otra. Oyó el movimiento del barco, y supo que Ann lo pondría en el punto de mira de Sanada de un segundo a otro. Con suerte, Sanada pensaría que el ruido de los rasponazos del barco significaba que se había quedado atrapado debajo y que algún otro miembro de la tripulación estaba intentando sacarlo de allí. En cualquier caso, no esperaría que él lo atacara. El hombre estaba desesperado, y no dudaría en matar. Consciente de ello, Takeshi se acorazó contra lo que pudiera ocurrir a continuación. Lo único que lamentaba era no haber sido sincero con Ann y haberle dicho lo que realmente sabía. El ruido de la motora camufló sus últimos pasos. Vio a un hombre moreno de baja estatura agazapado en el puente, con una pistola en la mano. Takeshi apuntó y le gritó en holandés que soltara el arma. Como era de esperar, el hombre se dio la vuelta y disparó. Takeshi también disparó, al tiempo que sentía un dolor agudo y abrasador en el hombro izquierdo. Su adversario cayó al suelo.

Takeshi no perdió el tiempo en acercarse a él. Había otro puente más adelante, y vio el destello del metal allí también. El hombre al que acababa de abatir no era Sanada. Ann estaba en el canal, dirigiéndose hacia una muerte repentina, y él no podría alcanzarla a tiempo. Lo único que podía hacer era atraer los disparos de Sanada o llegar al puente siguiente antes que Ann.

O… Tuvo una idea. Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo, advirtiendo que tenía sangre en la pantalla, y marcó el número de emergencias. Dio su nombre, explicó lo que ocurría y pidió ayuda. Por suerte, había un coche patrulla no muy lejos de allí; lo enviarían enseguida.

Takeshi echó a correr cuando todavía se estaba guardando el móvil en el bolsillo. Haría falta más suerte de la que creía posible para que la policía se presentara a tiempo de salvar a Ann. Estaba mareado y le dolía el brazo, pero no iba a permitir que Sanada matara a Ann.

Pasó por delante de un grupo de turistas. Sabía que estaba asustando a la gente, pero siguió corriendo mientras imaginaba una bala atravesando la cabina del piloto y hundiéndose en Ann.

-¡Sanada! –gritó a voz en cuello.

A pesar del tráfico y de las conversaciones de los transeúntes, el hombre del puente lo oyó, se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y miró.

-¡Estoy aquí, Sanada! –gritó Takeshi, mientras salvaba la distancia que los separaba a grandes zancadas. Sanada se asomó al puente y rió mientras apuntaba el arma al barco que se acercaba rápidamente hacia él.

-¡Ann, vira el barco! ¡Vira el maldito barco! –gritó Takeshi. Pero ella no podría oírlo con el bramido del motor…

Y, sin embargo, en aquel preciso instante, el barco empezó a girar despacio, con torpeza, dándole la espalda al hombre del puente, que disparaba al azar en un arrebato de ira.

Takeshi estaba en radio de tiro. No se fiaba de su propia puntería, pues tenía la sensación de estar a punto de desmayarse. Hincó una rodilla en el suelo, les gritó a los peatones que se apartaran, apuntó con más cuidado que nunca, tomó aire, y disparó. La bala tardó una eternidad en llegar al puente; fue como si todo se moviera a cámara lenta. La vista se le estaba nublando. De pronto, el dolor era insoportable; sentía el hombro tan pesado que no podía sostenerlo. Vio al hombre del puente volverse hacia él, despacio, y supo que él mismo era un blanco fácil. Pero moriría luchando…

La policía estaba por todas partes cuando acabó el tiroteo. Le indicaron a Ann que acercara la embarcación a la orilla del canal, y un policía saltó a bordo y pilotó el barco hasta el lugar en que otro compañero pudo usar el lazo para amarrarlo a los peldaños. Llovían las ambulancias. Ayudaron a desembarcar a Ann, porque gritaba a pleno pulmón que tenía que ver a Takeshi y que no atendía a razones. No lo veía por ninguna parte. Había un hombre caído en el puente, pero no podía ser él. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Seguiría vivo?

Ann apremió a las autoridades para que se dieran prisa. Desesperado, uno de los policías la condujo a la zona de la acera en la que se había formado un corrillo. Takeshi estaba apoyado sobre un codo, y su hombro sangraba.

Todavía tenía la pistola en la mano, mientras no dejaba de proferir maldiciones.

-¿Quieren ir a buscarla…? –gritaba. La repentina aparición de Ann lo dejó helado-. ¡Ann! –exclamó en un tono que ella no le había oído usar nunca.

-¡Takeshi! –gimió, y cayó al suelo junto a él. Le tocó el rostro, la garganta, mientras él la abrazaba con el brazo sano sin preocuparse si la manchaba de sangre. Ella también lo abrazó sollozando de alivio.

-¡No te veía! –masculló junto a su cuello-. ¡No sabía si había llegado a tiempo!

-Estoy bien. Te oí decirme que virara el barco, aunque me pareció un susurro al oído. Ay, gracias a Dios que estás a salvo –dijo con voz ahogada-. ¡Gracias a Dios!

-Estoy vivo –dijo Takeshi con voz ronca-. Aunque no haya salido muy bien parado.

Ann se apartó un poco para mirarlo mejor y estuvo a punto de perder la compostura al ver la sangre que manaba de la herida del hombro.

-¡Estás sangrando! –exclamó, horrorizada -. Por favor –suplicó al policía que estaba junto a ella-. ¡Pida ayuda!

-Todo esto es muy irregular –mascullaba el hombre, pero habló por el móvil en un idioma que ella no comprendía.

Ann tomó la mano de Takeshi entre las suyas y se la apretó.

-No te mueras –gimió, aterrada por la sangre-. No te mueras, no puedo vivir sin ti. ¡No viviría! ¿Me oyes?

Takeshi rió entre dientes al oír su vehemencia.

-Cariño, he pasado por cosas peores que una bala en el hombro –la tranquilizó-. Duele y sale mucha sangre, pero no voy a morir. ¿Verdad, Bojo?

-Yo diría que no –murmuró Bojo, que había aparecido junto a Ann, con una sonrisa lúgubre-. Takeshi es duro de pelar. Sin embargo –añadió con una mirada de ironía hacia su amigo-, si mueres, yo me quedo con su pistola y ese reloj tan bonito que lleva.

Ann estaba horrorizada, pero Takeshi prorrumpió en carcajadas.

Tras horas de agotamiento y preocupación, Ann se sentó junto a Takeshi en la habitación individual a la que lo habían trasladado después de extraerle la bala con anestesia local. Dos policías, además de Bojo y Akaya, estaban en el pasillo. No le habían dado explicaciones de por qué se encontraban allí, pero Ann no era tonta. Aunque Sanada hubiera muerto en el tiroteo, todavía debía tener socios sueltos por la ciudad. Iban a vigilar a Takeshi, y eso a Ann la tranquilizaba un poco. Le habían dicho que se repondría, que saldría del hospital al día siguiente con un amplio suministro de antibióticos y analgésicos. Podrían tomar un avión de vuelta a casa cuando quisieran.

Al ver que abría los ojos, alargó el brazo para tocarle el rostro, los labios. Sintió el escozor de las lágrimas e intentó reprimirlas, pero el miedo y la preocupación de las últimas horas habían echado a perder su autodominio. Unas lágrimas abrasadoras resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-Eh –dijo Takeshi con suavidad-. No voy a morir, en serio –Ann logró esbozar una sonrisa y le apretó la mano. Él la miró con atención-. Tienes un aspecto horrible.

-¿Eso crees? Pues deberías mirarte al espejo.

-No, gracias –sonrió-. Oye.

-¿Qué?

Entrelazó los dedos con los de ella.

-Cuando tengamos un momento libre, voy a ir a comprarnos unas alianzas. Noto la mano desnuda.

A Ann le dio un vuelco el corazón. Se acordó entonces de la hoja doblada que Takeshi llevaba en la cartera. La habían rescatado del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta; por suerte, el del lado contrario al del hombro herido. Ann la tenía a salvo en su bolso.

-Ni siquiera insinuaste que estabas pensando en casarte –lo acusó, pero no parecía enfadada-. A decir verdad, juraste que nunca te casarías.

Takeshi se encogió de hombros.

-Lo pasé muy mal con Ayumi –reconoció pasado un minuto-. No estaba enamorado, Ann, y ella lo sabía. Me casé con Ayumi por muchas razones, pero ninguna acertada. Tú eras, muy joven, pequeña –añadió con voz ronca, y la angustia que sentía se reflejaba en sus ojos violáceos-. No quería seducirte y temía hacerlo. Eras… Eres lo que más quiero en la vida. No fue más que un vano intento de protegerte de una relación para la que no te creía preparada –suspiró hondo-. Después, Ayumi se suicidó y yo tuve que vivir no solo con la culpa de su muerte, sino con la de saber que nunca la había amado –le apretó la mano-. Me arrepiento de muchas cosas. De lo del bebé, de tu matrimonio… De cómo te he tratado durante todos estos años…

Ann le cubrió los labios con los dedos.

-¿No eres tú el que no deja de repetir que no debemos mirar atrás? ¿De verdad…? ¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo? –añadió con vacilación.

-Más que seguir viviendo –dijo con el corazón en la mano. Ella suspiró con preocupación.

-Todavía hay cosas de mi pasado que no sabes. Cosas que… no puedo contarte.

-Eh –Ann alzó la vista-. ¿Qué tal si vivimos día a día? –dijo él con suavidad-. ¿Y si tomamos un vuelo a las Bahamas? –sonrió-. Podríamos casarnos allí.

-¿En serio?

-Sí –se llevó la palma de Ann a los labios-. Quiero casarme contigo enseguida –añadió-. No quiero que vuelvas a huir de mi lado nunca más.

-¿Y qué pasa con los hombres de Sanada? –preguntó con preocupación.

-Todos detenidos –Takeshi enarcó una ceja y sonrió-. A sus colaboradores les esperan largas condenas en diversos países. El caso saldrá en titulares. Han desarticulado sus redes de prostitución, pornografía y trabajos forzados infantiles. Los clientes de Izui, cuyos niños habían sido secuestrados y asesinados, han encontrado la paz. Y nosotros estamos por fin a salvo.

-A salvo –Ann bajó la vista-. Raras veces me he sentido así en la vida, salvo cuando estaba contigo. Pero te había dado por imposible –añadió con una sonrisa de pesar.

-Ann, sin ti mi vida no vale nada –insistió Takeshi con solemnidad-. No ha valido nada desde que tenía dieciséis años.

Ella suspiró con preocupación.

-Takeshi, en cuanto a ese archivo que Izui quiere enseñarte…

-Por mí, que lo queme. Si tanto significa para ti…

-¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó Ann con alegría en la mirada.

-Sí, en serio.

Era como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de los hombros, y sentía deseos de volar. Entonces, recordó que Oshitari y Adams conocían su secreto.

-Pero Oshitari y Adams…

-Izui tiene amigos –la interrumpió-. No te revelaré sus nombres ni sus ocupaciones. Basta decir que Adams y Oshitari no son más que pececillos, y que se arriesgarían a ser devorados por un tiburón, aunque estén en la cárcel, si alguna vez abrieran la boca.

-Caray.

-Caray –repitió él, y la miró con tierna preocupación-. Necesitas dormir un poco.

-Dormiré cuando todo esto haya acabado. No pienso dejarte por nada del mundo. No me importa que no sea una herida grave; me quedaré aquí hasta que te dejen salir.

Takeshi entornó los ojos con emoción. Ni siquiera discutió.

-Está bien.

Era una concesión. Takeshi le estaba dando todo lo que ella quería, e Izui no la había traicionado, la había salvado. Ann se preguntó si resultaría muy indecoroso abrazar a un hombre casado. Cuando regresaran a Tokio, pensaba averiguarlo.

Dos días después, Takeshi y Ann viajaron en avión a las Bahamas, donde un sacerdote japonés los casó en un hermoso hotel de lujo con vistas a Nassau, la capital. Ann se puso una falda y una blusa blancas de algodón, ambas con profusión de encaje y se pulverizó un poco de fragancia de jazmín en el pelo. Cuando, después de dar el sí, Takeshi la miró a los ojos, Ann pensó que jamás había visto una expresión semejante de ternura en toda su vida. Se sentía como si hubiera vuelto a nacer. Takeshi comentó con una carcajada ronca que él se sentía igual. Las líneas paralelas de sus vidas se habían unido en un círculo eterno.

Después de tres días visitando las islas y acariciándose con locura, embarcaron en un crucero rumbo a Osaka, desde donde tomarían un tren a Tokio. Ann se sintió como si hubiera vivido un cuento de hadas mientras yacía en la estrecha cama a corta distancia de su marido, en el elegante camarote, sintiéndose amada, segura y protegida. Takeshi no quería que durmieran juntos todavía a causa de su hombro; pero la besaba mil veces, y la acariciaba de mil maneras.

-Y pensar que estaba prometida y no lo sabía –lo acusó con picardía-. ¿Cómo pudiste solicitar una licencia matrimonial y no decírselo a la mujer con la que querías casarte? Con lo que me ha atormentado haberme acostado contigo…

-Con lo maravilloso que ha sido… -bromeó.

-¡Tenía remordimientos!

Él sonrió con desvergüenza.

-Sabías cuando lo hice que estaba pensando en el futuro. No me acuesto con inocentes.

-No era inocente.

-No digas tonterías; claro que lo eras. Soy el único hombre con el que has estado, aunque la primera vez no fuera una experiencia que te agradara recordar.

-Incluso aquella vez fue mágica –susurró-. Y las demás han sido increíbles –lo observó con curiosidad, advirtiendo que rehuía su mirada-. Solo es por el hombro, ¿verdad? –añadió con preocupación-. Todavía me deseas, ¿no?

-Pues claro –la regañó-. Pero me sigue doliendo la herida –añadió sin mirarla.

-Está bien. Mientras solo sea una situación temporal…

Takeshi frunció los labios y sonrió, aunque el gesto parecía un poco forzado.

-¿Tan bueno soy?

-¡Ay!... Vas a poner a prueba mi paciencia –bromeó. Él la miró con adoración.

-Intentaré reformarme antes de que vengan los niños.

-Estás muy seguro de que los tendremos –repuso ella, no muy convencida.

-Segurísimo –afirmó Takeshi con sinceridad-. Mientras tanto, aprenderemos a conocernos de nuevo.

Tokio resultaba familiar y desconocido al mismo tiempo. Parecía que hubieran transcurrido años y no escasas semanas desde que se habían ido. El rancho resultaba acogedor. June salió a recibirlos a la puerta; Takeshi la había avisado de su llegada llamándola por teléfono desde el avión. Su padre e Inoue estaban esperando en el salón para estrecharles la mano y darles la enhorabuena y la bienvenida. Takeshi tardó un día entero en ponerse al corriente de los asuntos del rancho, y había llamadas, e-mails y faxes que debía responder. Hizo llamar a su secretario y recuperó la rutina con hombro herido y todo. Sintiéndose extrañamente olvidada, Ann daba vueltas por la habitación, preocupada. Aquella noche también habían dormido en habitaciones separadas a causa de la herida del hombro. Takeshi alegaba que no la dejaría dormir porque no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama; era la misma excusa que había utilizado en el hotel de Ámsterdam e incluso durante el crucero, una vez casados. Ann sabía que el hombro no era el único problema. Desesperada porque Takeshi se había encerrado en sí mismo, fue a ver a Koutaro Izui a su oficina alegando como excusa que necesitaba ir a la ciudad para adquirir artículos femeninos. Takeshi le dio las llaves de su coche y le dijo que anduviera con cuidado. Aunque hubieran detenido a los hombres de Sanada, quizá no estuviera completamente a salvo. Para desolación de Ann, le encargó a Inoue que la acompañara.

-Esta es tu antigua oficina –protestó Inoue cuando ella aparcó delante de la fachada. Ann le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

-Gracias, no lo sabía –dijo con sarcasmo.

-Ann, ¿qué tramas?

-Nada que puedas decirle a Takeshi, y hablo en serio –añadió, alzando la mano en la que llevaba la alianza.

-No debería haber secretos entre un marido y su mujer.

-Eso díselo a él –le espetó-. Voy a subir a ver a Koutaro Izui y, si le dices una sola palabra a Takeshi, haré que te frían a la parrilla, ¿me has entendido?

Inoue se la quedó mirando.

-Sabría horrible.

-Con salsa barbacoa no, y hablo en serio. Espérame aquí, no tardaré –se apeó del coche-. Aunque puedes ir a tomarte un café… -añadió, y entró sola en el edificio.

Koutaro Izui no se anduvo con rodeos. Se inclinó hacia delante sobre su escritorio y taladró a Ann con sus ojos azules y penetrantes.

-Quiere saber qué me sonsacó Takeshi.

Ann tragó saliva y se ruborizó.

-Vi el fax que le envió a Ámsterdam –dijo por fin.

-No le conté nada –repuso Izui enseguida-. Pero él sabe cómo acceder a archivos codificados –añadió con nerviosismo.

A Ann se le paró el corazón. Miró a Koutaro con semblante horrorizado.

-¿Quiere decir que lo sabe? ¿Qué lo sabe todo?

-Eso parece.

Ann se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba recordando detalles de aquella noche, los extraños comentarios, la afirmación de que la amaba sin importarle su pasado. Takeshi lo sabía todo pero no había dicho nada porque ella lo había amenazado con salir corriendo. Se había pasado la vida huyendo de sus emociones, de los compromisos, de todo, por miedo. Temía lo que Takeshi pudiera pensar de ella, pero él lo sabía y la amaba de todas formas. Contempló la pequeña alianza que llevaba en la mano, la que había escogido por su sencillez. Takeshi se la había colocado en el dedo, la había mirado a los ojos y ¿qué había dicho? Que aquella alianza sellaba su futuro, que era una promesa de apoyo mutuo en la tragedia o en adversidad. Y no había duda de que el pasado de Ann podía calificarse de tragedia.

Miró a Izui. Le estaba diciendo algo, pero no lo había oído. El detective sonrió.

-No has escuchado ni media palabra de lo que he dicho, ¿verdad? Le contaba que Takeshi me llamó por una línea segura y me dijo que pensaba volver aquí para hacer picadillo a Adams y a Oshitari, y que estrangularía a Sanada con sus propias manos. Jamás había visto a nadie tan sediento de sangre, salvo a mí mismo cuando dispararon a mi mujer antes de casarnos –recordó-. Estaba ávido de venganza. Tardé media hora en disuadirlo mientras él maldecía en dos idiomas. Creo que había estado bebiendo… y puedo confirmar que Takeshi Momoshiro no bebe. Era la mejor indicación de lo disgustado que estaba. Estaba dolido porque no se había fiado de él lo bastante para decírselo desde que le conoce. Dijo que no había nada en su vida que no hubiera compartido de buena gana con usted.

El ceño de Ann se disipó; las piezas encajaron en su sitio. Vio su vida como un libro abierto, como un patrón de conducta que se repetía una y otra vez. Nunca había confiado en Takeshi. Siempre había temido que la menospreciara, que no la deseara, que la juzgara mal, como tantas otras personas. Pero cuando se ponía en su lugar, cuando pensaba en cómo se habría sentido ella si… Creyó enfermar.

-Le he fallado desde el principio –dijo con voz trémula-. Nunca me he parado a pensar en cómo me sentiría yo si él tuviera un pasado así y no hubiese querido contármelo. Todo se reduce a la confianza, ¿verdad? –añadió-. Si quieres a una persona, tienes que fiarte de ella.

Izui sonrió despacio.

-Me alegro de que empiece a abrir los ojos.

-Y nada de lo que hagas, nada de lo que hayas hecho, importará nunca –prosiguió Ann, como si acabara de descubrir una gran verdad-. Porque cuando amas, lo haces incondicionalmente.

-Exacto –Izui frunció los labios-. ¿Por qué no vuelve a casa y se lo dice a Takeshi?

Ann abrió los ojos con alegría. Fue como una caída libre. No tenía nada que temer, ni siquiera que su pasado saliera a la luz. Takeshi la amaba, y su opinión era la única que le importaría siempre. Era tan sencillo… pero nunca había sabido verlo. Se levantó con ímpetu de la silla.

-Cuando los niños se hagan mayores, quiero trabajar para usted. ¿Puedo?

Izui rió de buena gana.

-Así se habla. Y sí, puede.

-Le tomo la palabra, señor Izui. Gracias. Por guardarme el secreto, por obligar a Adams y a Oshitari a guardarlo… ¡Por todo! Creo que es usted sensacional.

El detective se puso en pie y le estrechó la mano.

-Eso mismo dice mi esposa.

-¡No me sorprende! –rió Ann.

**Capítulo 16**

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en una nebulosa de actividad. Ann estuvo a punto de derribar a Chitose con las prisas por salir del edificio. Le dio las gracias a Koutaro, prometió llamar y se metió en el coche. Hostigó a Inoue para que se saltara el límite de velocidad y suspiró de alivio al ver que la policía no los había sorprendido cuando se detuvieron delante de la casa.

Ann abrió la puerta cuando Inoue todavía estaba pisando los frenos. Entró como una remolino ante la sorpresa de June y se fue derecha al despacho en el que Takeshi estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien sobre un toro.

Ann cerró la puerta tras ella y echó la llave.

-Lo siento, pero tienes que colgar –le dijo a Takeshi con voz trémula.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó con el auricular a un par de centímetros del oído. Ella se encogió de hombros, sonrió con timidez y empezó a quitarse la blusa.

Takeshi bajó el auricular. Era la primera vez en sus vidas que Ann tomaba la iniciativa. De hecho, se había convencido de que, a causa de su pasado, jamás se le insinuaría.

-Luego te llamo –le dijo a su interlocutor, y colgó deprisa.

Mientras tanto, Ann se había despojado de la blusa y del sujetador y se estaba quitando los zapatos y bajándose la cremallera de los pantalones de pinzas. Se dirigió a él completamente desnuda, disfrutando de la mirada de asombro y placer de Takeshi. Le dio la mano y lo condujo al sofá, donde se tumbó con abandono.

-¿Qué? –le preguntó-. ¿Te atreves?

Takeshi se estremeció mientras se arrancaba la camisa de punto con las manos.

-Ya verás si me atrevo –dijo con voz ronca. Ella contempló cómo las prendas caían de aquel cuerpo alto y fornido mientras se estiraba con sensualidad -. ¿Has echado la llave?

-Ya lo creo –murmuró ella con una sonrisa-. Estás muy sexy.

-Me encantaría decirte cómo estás tú –contestó Takeshi, como si le faltara el aire-, ¡pero no creo que tenga tiempo!

Ni ella, cuando lo vio completamente desnudo. Takeshi se tumbó a su lado, apoyándose en el brazo sano, y la besó. Movía las piernas con insistencia, febril, para separar las de ella con un deseo incontrolable.

-Lo siento –masculló. Ella se relajó, y sonrió bajo los labios de Takeshi cuando la penetró de improviso, con urgencia. Ann arqueó la espalda para recibirlo, sintiendo cómo él contenía un pequeño ruido ronco cuando empezaba a moverse sobre ella con destreza y experiencia.

Ann lo envolvió con las piernas y se estremeció con las crecientes punzadas de placer. Deslizó una mano por la espalda de Takeshi hasta sus glúteos, y hundió allí las uñas para apretarlo contra ella mientras él la penetraba con un ritmo ardiente y fiero. Sintió cómo la tensión se intensificaba cada vez más. Sus movimientos resultaban atronadores en la habitación cerrada: jadeos ásperos y desesperados. Ella abrió la boca de par en par y sintió la lengua de Takeshi penetrándola justo cuando unas oleadas repentinas de calor y placer estallaban dentro de su cuerpo. Se convulsionó, y gimió quejumbrosamente dentro de la boca de Takeshi mientras él la embestía con violencia durante las últimas contracciones del éxtasis. Takeshi gimió y siguió penetrándola con fiereza, como si ni siquiera estar piel sobre piel fuera lo bastante íntimo para él. Se estremeció con violencia cuando su propio cuerpo palpitó de ardiente liberación. Ann palpó la humedad en la espalda de Takeshi cuando él se dejó caer pesadamente sobre ella.

-Te siento dentro –le susurró al oído. Cerró las piernas con más fuerza en torno a él.

-Yo también te siento –respondió Takeshi, y se movió con brusquedad de lado a lado para hacerla jadear con renovados espasmos de placer-. Caramba, ¡qué explosión! No sabía si podría soportarlo.

-Lo sé. A mí me ha pasado lo mismo –lo abrazó con fuerza-. Te quiero tanto… Más que a mi vida.

Takeshi gimió con aspereza en su oído y volvió a besarla; siguió moviendo las caderas con abandono contra las de ella hasta que volvió a sentirse capaz y jadeó con renovado anhelo.

-Sí –le susurró Ann al oído, casi atragantándose de placer-. ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez? ¿Podemos? Takeshi, ¡te deseo tanto…!

Takeshi la besó en la boca y profundizó, alargó, ralentizó sus movimientos hasta que ella se estremecía con cada embestida. Rió de improviso y se tumbó, sin separarse de ella, todavía estremeciéndose.

-El brazo me está matando –susurró, y la miró con ardiente pasión-. Tómame.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? –exclamó Ann.

-Así, puritana mía –la regañó, y la sujetó por las caderas para enseñarle el movimiento. Takeshi hizo una mueca y movió el hombro herido-. Es demasiado pronto, pero no puedo parar. Tú tampoco debes parar. ¡Ann! ¡No pares!

Takeshi gimió con aspereza. Ella suspiró y apretó los labios, y siguió moviéndose hasta que halló la presión y el ritmo que lo hacían jadear. Pasado un tiempo, le resultaba emocionante, y placentero, incluso divertido. Rió. Él también rió. Hasta que el placer se apoderó de ellos y les resultó imposible pensar, hablar…

Ann yacía junto a Takeshi, sudorosa y exhausta, con una pierna en torno a las de él, tan satisfecha que no deseaba moverse.

-No me quejo –dijo Takeshi-. Pero ¿podrías explicarme a qué ha venido esto?

Ella le besó el hombro sano con lentitud.

-Todo es cuestión de confianza –dijo con suavidad-. Yo no he confiado en ti, y pensaba que ya era hora de empezar. Así que debía demostrarte que podía ser una mujer, sin sentirme avergonzada de mí misma, de mi pasado, de mi cuerpo –suspiró-. Es maravilloso ser una mujer, Takeshi –deslizó la mano despacio sobre el vello grueso que le cubría el tórax y él arqueó la espalda con un débil gemido.

-Para mí también es maravilloso que lo seas –alcanzó a decir, y le retuvo la mano-. Pero nos estás sobreestimando. Estoy agotado –rió-. ¡Agotado de verdad!

Ella rió con complacencia.

-Soy buena –murmuró.

-Más que eso.

-Gracias –lo besó en el hombro. Él cambió de postura para acercarse más a ella.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Izui, exactamente?

Ann se quedó rígida.

-¿Cómo sabes que he ido a verlo?

-Mera lógica –murmuró-. No ibas a descansar hasta no averiguar lo que me había contado sobre ti.

-No te contó nada –dijo Ann con sagacidad.

-¿Lo ves?

Ella cerró los dedos sobre el pecho de Takeshi.

-Él no te ha contado nada, pero yo debo hacerlo. Takeshi, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía seis años –empezó a decir con agonía-. Me quedé sola con mi padrastro. Tenía un amigo. Les gustaba beber cerveza y jugar a las cartas, y no les hacía gracia trabajar. Durante más de un año, simplemente, toleraba mi presencia. Estaba a punto de dejarme al cuidado de otra persona, cuando su amigo le dijo que era una niña mona y se preguntó si no podrían utilizarme para hacer dinero –tragó saliva-. Mi padrastro y su amigo se pusieron en contacto con un hombre que… traficaba con pornografía infantil –notó la repentina rigidez de Takeshi, pero no se interrumpió-. Buscaron a otra niña y a dos niños y… grabaron películas de nosotros…

-¡Basta! –masculló-. No tienes por qué hacerte esto. No necesito saber…

-Sí, necesitas saberlo –lo interrumpió Ann con labios trémulos y lágrimas en los ojos-. Necesito contártelo. Tienes que escuchar. Rodaron películas pornográficas sobre nosotros. Nos obligaban a hacer cosas que no comprendíamos y, si no las hacíamos, nos sacudían con cinturones. Nos dejaban señales, y se enfadaban aún más porque tenían que esperar a que desaparecieran las señales. Después, emplearon otros… castigos que no se veían –cerró los ojos y sintió cómo Takeshi se ponía rígido de rabia-. No iba al colegio y un profesor vino a averiguar por qué. En aquel momento estábamos delante de las cámaras. Vio a través de una persiana lo que hacíamos y fue a llamar a la policía.

-Gracias a Dios –masculló Takeshi.

-Si. Estábamos avergonzados y asustados. Los agentes fueron muy amables con nosotros. Una mujer policía vino a ocuparse de mí y de la otra niña pero, cuando salíamos, una vecina se rió y dijo que de mayores seríamos prostitutas y que nos lo tendríamos merecido por ser unas niñas tan detestables –se estremeció-. Nada me había dolido nunca tanto.

-Termina –la apremió Takeshi con voz tensa.

-Mi padrastro y su amigo fueron a la cárcel. Fue un juicio largo y lo cubrieron todos los medios de comunicación. Las cintas fueron requisadas como pruebas, pero alguien se hizo con una. Esa debe ser la que Oshitari y Adams tenían en su poder, porque las demás fueron destruidas años después.

-Fue entonces cuando te llevaron al centro de acogida de menores –adivinó Takeshi-. Después de juicio.

-Sí. Pensaron… Pensaron que era muy pequeña y que el trauma emocional había sido leve –susurró-. Hablé con una psicóloga infantil un par de veces y, después, me perdí en el sistema. Hay tantos niños perdidos en el sistema… -dijo con impotencia.

Takeshi le alisó el pelo y la besó con ternura.

-Sí, demasiados…

-A mi padrastro lo mataron durante una revuelta en la cárcel. Su amigo… Supongo que sigue entre rejas –añadió.

-Murió de cáncer hace dos años, cuando todavía cumplía condena en una prisión federal –le dijo Takeshi con brusquedad.

-Así que ya no queda ninguno –suspiró. Después, contuvo el aliento-. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Se produjo un largo silencio entrecortado.

-Accedí a los archivos restringidos cuando estábamos en Ámsterdam.

-Entonces, ¿Izui tenía razón? ¿Lo sabías y te has casado conmigo? –parecía incrédula.

-¡Pues claro que me he casado contigo, tontorrona! –replicó con furia-. ¿Crees que soy capaz de echarte en cara tu pasado? ¡Te quiero! Siento que sufrieras tanto, y siento aún más no haberlo sabido desde el principio, pero me importa un comino.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó, perpleja.

-De verdad –la abrazó y la besó con ansia-. Y a ti también te dará igual con el paso del tiempo, Ann –dijo con suavidad-. Ahora eres mía. Te querré mientras viva.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

-Tú también eres mío –susurró-. ¿Verdad?

-En cuerpo y alma –corroboró con voz ronca y la besó en la nariz-. Ann, vamos a vivir muchos años juntos. Voy a agotarte de tanto amor que te voy a pedir.

-Eso no me importa –le acarició los labios-. Pero desearía que pudiéramos concebir otro hijo, Takeshi.

-Tienes que empezar a creer en los milagros, cariño –murmuró con voz somnolienta-. En tu vida has tenido muy pocos pero, créeme, van a empezar a salir como setas.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-En serio. Maldita sea, tengo sueño…

Unos golpes insistentes en la puerta los despertaron horas más tarde.

-¡Señor Momoshiro! –gritaba Inoue-. ¿Se encuentra bien? Tengo una llave y voy a entrar.

-¡Inoue, si pones un pie en mi despacho estás despedido! –gritó Takeshi justo cuando la puerta empezaba a abrirse.

Inoue vio un rastro de ropa que conducía al sofá y, por encima del respaldo de este, dos pares de ojos furibundos. Se oyó un portazo, una llave cayó al suelo y unas pisadas de botas se alejaron por el pasillo con atropello. A pesar del susto, Takeshi miró a Ann y prorrumpió en carcajadas. Cuando ella, todavía somnolienta, comprendió lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir y bajó la mirada a las prendas desperdigadas por el suelo, no pudo evitar sumar sus carcajadas a las de él. La vida era maravillosa.

Varios meses después, Takeshi estaba ayudando a cargar una pequeña manada de novillos Santa Gertrudis en los camiones cuando un deportivo apareció a toda velocidad y los espantó en todas direcciones. Maldijo, pero no muy alto, porque Ann salió disparada del coche y corrió hacia él como una bala.

Takeshi sacó un pie del estribo y se inclinó para sentarla frente a él sobre la silla cuando advirtió que no pensaba detenerse.

-Te importaría decirme…

Su boca ardiente lo interrumpió a mitad de la frase. Takeshi la besó con avidez, excitándose al instante y preguntándose vagamente si podría seducirla a caballo delante de todos sus ayudantes.

-Toca –susurró Maggie junto a sus labios, y le puso la mano en su estómago plano.

-Ann, hay vaqueros por todas partes –intentó decir

-Y aquí dentro hay un bebé –susurró ella.

Takeshi se puso rígido. Alzó la cabeza y la miró sin comprender, hasta que la alegría llorosa de sus ojos oscuros y la risa que emergía de su garganta lo iluminaron.

-¿Estás embarazada? –preguntó con un estallido de voz -. "¿Embarazada?"

-Y mucho –murmuró mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos-. De tres meses. Ni siquiera he tenido náuseas matutinas y pensaba que no podía quedarme embarazada. Entonces, me di cuenta de que no habíamos tenido ningún problema mensual…

-¿Habíamos? –preguntó Takeshi con deleite y afectuoso regocijo. Ella le dio un puñetazo.

-Se trata de nuestro hijo, vamos a tenerlo los dos. Ahora, escúchame. Fui a ver al médico y me hizo un pequeño análisis de sangre. He venido tan deprisa para contártelo que… -unas sirenas la interrumpieron-. Dios mío –dijo con nerviosismo al volver la cabeza.

Dos coches patrulla estaban deteniéndose a pocos metros de distancia, con las luces giratorias encendidas. De ellos salieron dos agentes uniformados que rodearon al deportivo y echaron a andar hacia el hombre y la mujer que estaban sentados, frente a frente, sobre el caballo.

-Lo siento mucho –empezó a decir Ann en tono esperanzado.

-Señora, iba a ciento treinta por una carretera de noventa –contestó el de más edad con el bloc de notas en la mano.

-Y nos pasó tan deprisa que parecía que estuviéramos dando marcha atrás –dijo el más joven en tono beligerante.

-Está embarazada –anunció Takeshi, riendo entre dientes, mientras Ann se movía con nerviosismo e intranquilizaba al caballo. Lo calmó poniéndole la mano en el cuello-. Llevamos cuatro meses casados, pero un médico le dijo hace años que no podría tener hijos. Así que se trata de una especie de milagro. Y de un bebé –añadió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El de más edad miro al más joven.

-La ley es la ley –declaró obstinado.

-Y tanto que sí, y podemos amonestar a las personas que no hace falta detener –repuso su compañero, sonriendo-. Así que dile a la embarazada que no lo vuelva a hacer para que podamos darles la enhorabuena y volver al trabajo.

El agente de más edad estudió al matrimonio. Frunció el ceño.

-Su cara me resulta familiar –le dijo a Takeshi-, pero no sé de qué… -clavó los ojos en Ann y la reprendió-. Y usted respete los límites de velocidad en mi prefectura. Los bebés no crecen bien a la velocidad supersónica, ¿entendido?

-Sí, señor –prometió Ann, y sonrió-. Enseñaré a mi hijo a obedecer las normas de tráfico.

-A nuestra hija –la corrigió Takeshi-. Va a ser una niña.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Dios no obedece órdenes.

-Podemos pedírselo de buenos modos –replicó Takeshi-. Me gustan las niñas. La enseñaremos a criar toros.

-Y a atrapar a los malos –señaló Ann.

-¡De eso me suena su cara! –exclamó de repente el policía de más edad, dándose una palmada en la frente-. Son los que desarticularon la red de tráfico de mano de obra infantil. Sus fotografías salieron en el periódico, junto con un reportaje completo.

El agente más joven miraba alternativamente a Ann y a Takeshi mientras el de más edad sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¡Maldita sea, son ellos!

Ann se sentía como la heroína de una película de suspense. Rió y abrazó con fuerza a Takeshi sin dejar de mirar al policía.

-Si no me detiene, diré algo bonito sobre usted cuando escriba mis memorias –le prometió.

-Señora, debería escribir libros, no memorias, después de lo que leí en el periódico –dijo el agente-. Con una historia como esa, sería bestseller.

A Ann se le encendió una lucecita en la cabeza.

-¿Sabe? –empezó a decir con creciente entusiasmo-. ¡No es mala idea!

Seis meses más tarde, Ann entregaba una novela sobre espionaje internacional a un editor de Shibuya que había leído el borrador y se había comprometido a publicarlo. Acto seguido, daba a luz a un niño. Fue una sorpresa, porque ni ella ni Takeshi habían querido conocer el sexo del bebé hasta el nacimiento. Habían escogido nombres para ambos casos, pero Takeshi estaba convencido de que Momoko sería el que usarían.

Cuando regresaron a casa con el bebé y se sentaron en el porche delantero aquella misma tarde, Takeshi contempló al niño que tenía en brazos y suspiró con afecto.

-Takeo Momoshiro –murmuró con orgullo-. Me siento muy feliz de ser tu padre, pero todavía necesitamos a una niña para que papá pueda malcriarla.

-Hasta entonces, papá puede malcriar a Takeo –le dijo Ann con una sonrisa, consciente de que estaba muy complacido de tener un bebé sano-. Puede que la flauta suene dos veces por casualidad pero, aunque no sea así, estoy muy contenta con lo que tenemos.

-Y yo –la besó a ella y a su hijo mientras se mecían en el balancín del porche cerrado y tibio y contemplaban al enorme toro Hijito arrancar heno de la parte posterior de una camioneta. Estaban en noviembre, todavía hacía frío y la puesta de sol estaba barriendo las nubes. El horizonte era un estallido de color -. Mi esposa, la escritora –murmuró Takeshi, y la miró cariñosamente-. Al menos, así no tendrás que andar por ahí en gabardina y con un arma en el bolsillo.

-¿Eso crees? –le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa-. Necesitaré material nuevo si me ofrecen otro contrato para una novela.

Takeshi enarcó una ceja.

-No pienso desarticular ninguna otra red de trabajadores ilegales, ni desactivar ninguna bomba, ni ayudar a Bojo con ninguna otra misión, por si acaso te lo estabas preguntando –le informó-. Ahora crío ganado, punto.

-Criar ganado es emocionante. Mira al viejo Hijito –reflexionó, mientras lo observaba-. Mmm… Supón que alguien lo robara y resultara que en la etiqueta de la oreja tenía un microchip oculto con información que demostraba la culpabilidad de una persona del intento de asesinato de… Eh, ¿adónde vas? ¡Takeshi, vuelve aquí!

Siguió alejándose por el pasillo, riendo con ganas. Ann bajó la mirada al rostro dormido del bebé envuelto en su pijama calentito y pensó en los largos y dolorosos años que la habían conducido a aquel lugar, a aquel momento, a aquella felicidad. Al afrontar el sufrimiento y su pasado, había irrumpido en un nuevo mundo de felicidad. ¡Si hubiera sabido antes que la única manera de superar la oscuridad era encararse con ella en lugar de huir…!

Pero por fin tenía a Takeshi y a su hijo, y la vida era más dulce de lo que jamás había soñado. Las lamentaciones eran como nubes en el horizonte, el viento las disipaba rápidamente en el esplendor del ocaso, al igual que la aceptación del dolor era recompensada con un placer inesperado cuando acababa la desgracia. Besó con suavidad la frente minúscula de su hijo para no despertarlo, y su corazón voló de alegría. Al final del pasillo, oyó los pasos familiares regresando al porche.

-Pensaba que iba a nevar –comentó Takeshi mientras levantaba a su hijo en brazos para que ella descansara-. ¡Pero mira qué puesta de sol!

Maggie le sonrió.

-Las nubes han desaparecido, cariño; el viento se las ha llevado –dijo con suavidad-. ¿Conoces ese antiguo dicho de:"Ocaso rojo, deleite de marineros"? ¡Mira qué cielo!

Takeshi tiró de ella.

-No soy marinero, y tú ya estás fantaseando otra vez –bromeó-. Ven a cenar. ¡Estoy hambriento!

-Siempre estás hambriento –Ann sonrió con picardía y elevó las cejas repetidas veces-. ¡Qué suerte tengo!

Lo agarro del brazo mientras recorrían el pasillo con su hijo y vio cómo Takeshi lo miraba con la expresión de amor más hermosa que había visto en aquellos ojos violáceos para alguien que no fuera ella.

-¿Sabes? –dijo, pensando en voz alta-. Creo que los bebés son más emocionantes que las intrigas internacionales.

Takeshi rió entre dientes.

-Estamos en la situación perfecta para averiguarlo.

-Cierto –suspiró ella con satisfacción-. Para ser un mercenario –murmuró-, eres un buen hombre de familia.

-Gracias. Te recomendaré para un ascenso cuando nos reclute la Legión Extranjera.

-¡Estupendo! ¿Aceptan mujeres? ¿Puede venir el niño también?

Takeshi quiso darle un azote que ella rehuyó hábilmente y con una carcajada, haciéndola pensar que algunos mercenarios nunca olvidaban las viejas costumbres. Pero ella lo amaba tal como era.

**Fin**

- - - - - - - -

**Notas de Adaptadora: **Y se acabó las aventuras de Momo y Ann, que tal giro ¿verdad? Al menos Momo estará más tranquilo porque su querida Ann se quedará escribiendo novelas de espionaje, y se nota que tiene futuro en ello, me dio risa cuando dijo lo del chip que contenía información y que estaba camuflado en la oreja de Hijito, pobre de Momo, pero al menos, ambos están juntos, y tienen un bebé, que buena noticia, eso nos indica que los milagros siempre aparecen cuando uno menos se lo imagina o simplemente, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Muchas gracias chicas por haberme soportado y tomarse las molestias de dejarme al menos un review, en verdad que gracias a eso es que esta "adaptación" llega a su fin… Nee Viri chan… Ya acabó, mándame tu avance del epilogo para poder guiarme… Todo parece indicar que tanto Sakuno como Ann quedan embarazadas al mismo tiempo, al menos yo lo veo así, de modo que podríamos juntarlos tal vez con esa línea de la novela original, creando un enemigo en común, o sino hacerlo de una manera más casera, me explico, o sea en su faceta de padres, que las amigas se comuniquen y decidan juntarse y contarse todo lo que han pasado desde que se separaron. ¿Qué opinas Viridiana chan? Espero tu respuesta, no debemos dejar esperando con ansias a las queridas y lindas lectoras. Nuevamente gracias por todo chicas… Pero ahora que recuerdo, aun hay una novela más que deseaba adaptar, recuerdan que Sakuno tiene un hermano que es Tezuka, bueno pues, él también tiene su propia historia, y al final de esta misma salen el jeque y la hermana, en esta ocasión Ryoma y Sakuno con su pequeño milagro de dos añitos, pero quería saber la opinión de cada una con relación si la pareja para Tezuka sería la pequeña Miyuki Chitose del manga o un OCC, el cual solo usaría mi sobrenombre de nuevo, pero claro, eso se los dejo para que lo piensen ustedes, ¿de acuerdo? Estaré muy ansiosa de recibir sus opiniones con respecto a esta nueva adaptación la cual se llama "Corazones en Peligro" también de Diana Palmer. Ahora si, creo que ya no me olvido de nada más, las dejo tranquilas por un tiempo, eso depende de ustedes, mientras iré avanzando mi fic propio jejejeje el cual ya lo tengo algo abandonado… Hasta la próxima… JANE…


End file.
